Aventure secrète
by vanouille
Summary: Bella et Edward ont une amitié fusionnelle un soir il dérapent le soucis Edward sort avec la meilleure amie de Bella et celle-ci n'est pas seule non plus. Comment vont-ils gérés leurs nouveaux sentiments? Leur amitié restera telle intact?
1. Chapter 1

**Aventure secrète.**

**Chapitre 1**

Je me présente, Bella Swan vingt-deux ans, je suis en couple depuis maintenant un an avec Jacob que j'ai rencontré grâce à Edward. Nous habitons depuis six mois ensemble.

Edward est mon meilleur ami, je le connais depuis que je suis née, ma mère Renée est la meilleure amie d'Esmé la mère d'Edward. Edward est né un an avant moi, lui est moi on est inséparable. On se comprend sans se parlé, si j'ai le moindre souci il est là pour moi et c'est réciproque.

Notre amitié peu prêté à confusion, on est super proche est très tactile, mais pour nous tout est clair on est ami rien de plus. Même si j'avoue que j'ai eu le béguin pour lui mais son amitié est trop précieuse à mes yeux pour la risqué, c'est ce que je l'ai lui est dit le jour ou à mes douze ans il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie.

Quand il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi j'avais vraiment peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous, mais non, le lendemain il est revenu me voir est à fait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, et on a plus jamais parlé de cet épisode.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux en couple, moi depuis un an avec Jacob un ami à Edward, il me l'a présenté le jour où l'on a fêté ses vingt-et-un ans. Pendant plusieurs mois il m'a tourné autour, mais je voulais être sûr qu'il accepterait ma relation avec Edward, parce que je ne changerais pas mos habitudes pour quelqu'un d'autre Edward est une partie de moi comme je suis une partie de lui.

Bien sûr Jacob et moi on se prenait souvent la tête, c'était difficile pour lui de me voir tellement proche d'un autre homme que lui, ce que je comprenais mais j'ai été clair avec lui depuis le début, malgré tout il me fait confiance et il s'est qu'il n'y a rien entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Surtout que celui-ci est également en couple.

Edward sort avec Alice, ma meilleure amie, depuis deux ans. Ils vivent ensemble depuis environ un an. Je connais Alice depuis le lycée, c'est-à-dire depuis six ans, je les ai présentés un an plus tard quand mes parents ont finalement acceptés que je puisse sortir m'amusé en boite avec mes amis. Bien sûr Edward faisait toujours partis de mes soirées, alors j'avais suppliée Alice de venir avec nous, je voulais que mon meilleur ami rencontre ma meilleure amie.

Quand ils m'ont annoncés il y a deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble au début je l'ai très mal pris, Edward m'avait toujours fait passé avant quiconque et j'avais peur qu'il me mette de côté, mais rien n'avait changé, et quoi de mieux que de voir ses meilleurs amis heureux ensembles.

Dès ma première rencontre avec Alice, je lui avais parlé de ma complicité avec Edward et pendant trois ans elle a pu voir comment été notre amitié ce qui fait qu'elle n'est absolument pas jalouse de notre relation.

Heureusement sinon notre cohabitation deviendrait un vrai calvaire. Oui je vais m'installer pendant une semaine dans la chambre d'amis de leur appartement, Jacob part une semaine voir son père. Comme il habite loin de chez nous, ils se voient très rarement et je ne voulais pas l'accompagné pour qu'ils puissent profités pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Edward ne voulait pas que je reste seule dans notre appartement pendant une semaine, alors avec Alice ils m'ont proposés de m'hébergé toute la semaine, ce qui n'avait pas ravis Jacob, mais Alice a su le convaincre.

Me voilà donc à sonner à l'appartement de mes amis.

**-Salut ma belle.** Me salua Edward en me laissent entré.

**-Salut, tien homme prend ma valise et va la ranger pendant que je vais me prélassé sur le canapé avec Alice.**

**-Je vais la mettre dans ta chambre, mais désolé de te décevoir Alice n'est pas là.**

**-Elle n'est pas encore rentré ?**

**-Si mais elle est déjà reparti, son patron lui a demandé de partir ce week-end à Paris pour gérer le défilé. Tu imagines bien qu'elle était euphorique.**

**-Oh oui, je l'imagine d'ici, je suis déçue qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit.**

**-Elle n'a pas eue le temps, c'est allé si vite, elle m'a appelé en chemin pour me l'annoncer, je viens de rentrer de l'aéroport.**

**-Ouais ben si j'avais su je serais resté chez moi.**

**-Ça fait plaisir.**

**-Tu sais très bien que si Jacob apprend que je suis seule avec toi, il va me faire une scène.**

**-Bella c'est seulement pour trois jours, lundi soir Alice sera avec nous.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qui va le soulagé.**

**-Ben il devra si faire, même s'il est mon pote il me saoul avec ses crises, depuis le temps il faudrait peut-être qu'il comprenne qu'on est juste amis.**

**-Peut-être mais avoue que nos attitudes peuvent prêter à confusion.**

**-Tu essaye de me dire que tu voudrais qu'on soit plus distant.**

**-Non bien sûr que non, je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon, je veux juste te dire que je comprends que ça puisse le rendre jaloux, si j'étais à sa place je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.**

**-Alice ne me fait pas de crises.**

**-Parce que depuis notre rencontre je lui parle de nous, elle a su même avant de te connaitre comment ça fonctionne entre nous.**

**-Bon va commander des pizzas pendant que je mets ta valise dans la chambre.**

**-Ça marche.**

Une fois les pizzas commander, je me dirigeais dans la chambre où Edward été toujours. JE m'approchais doucement de lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je change les draps. Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait et que je devais absolument le faire avant que tu ne dormes.**

**-Tu sais que j'aurais pu le faire.**

**-Tu es notre invitée, ce n'est pas à toi de préparé la chambre. Et puis si Alice apprend que je t'ai laissé le faire je vais me faire tuer.**

**-Oh tu as peur de la tornade Alice ?**

**-Tu ne l'a s jamais vu en colère ou quoi ? Elle ferait peur à n'importe qui.** Je lui tapais le bras.** Aie.**

**-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma meilleure amie ! Aller je vais t'aider pour ce lit, ça ira plus vite.**

**-Tu es folle si Alice l'apprend…**

**-Elle te tue je sais.** Le coupais-je. **T'inquiète je ne lui dirais rien.**

Je l'aidai à faire le lit, après avoir fini je me rendis à la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain, je regrettais vraiment de n'avoir qu'une douche chez nous, se détendre dans un bon bain moussant avec des bougies, un bouquin ou un peu de musique, j'adorais ça. J'allais en profité le plus possible cette semaine.

Après je ne sais combien de temps j'entendis toquer à la porte.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Ca fait pratiquement une heure que t'es là-dedans, les pizzas sont arrivés, alors sort de là je meure de faim.**

Je sortis rapidement de la baignoire, me séchais et enfilais mon short et débardeur que j'aimais porter pour dormir. Je me rendais dans le salon où Edward m'attendait, il avait posé les boites de pizza sur la table basse et avait allumé la télé. Je m'installais à ses côtés.

**-Très sexy.**

**-La ferme.**

**-J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée dans ton bain.  
>-Non, mais ça me manque tellement de pouvoir me prélassé dans un bon bain chaud que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.<strong>

**-Avec Alice je suis habitué, elle passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que dans n'importe quelle autre pièce.**

**-Ben dis donc moi qui m'imaginais que tu étais une bête de sexe, faut croire que non sinon Alice passerait plus de temps dans la chambre.**

**-Rassure-toi je suis le roi du sexe, si tu veux je peux te faire une démonstration.**

**-Ça ira merci.**

**-Et puis qui te dis qu'elle ne reste pas dans la salle de bain des heures parce que je lui donne de fabuleux orgasmes dans cette pièce. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien fais dans une autre pièce que la chambre ?**

**-Jacob n'est pas très inventif, il préfère le classique.**

**-Ma pauvre, si tu veux un homme un vrai tu sais où me trouvé.**

**-Arrête de dire des âneries et mange ! Je pensais que tu mourrais de faim ?**

**-Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si tu es frustrée.**

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fait pas l'amour dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement que je suis frustrée.**

**-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais expérimenté mais essaye tu verras que tu te lasseras bien vite du lit.**

**-Et si on arrêté de parler de ma vie sexuelle.**

**-Très bien, tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?**

**-J'aimerai juste rester là à maté un film.**

**-Ça me va.**

Une fois le repas fini on débarrassa les boites de pizzas et Edward nous prépara deux coupes de glace. On se posa sur le canapé, je m'installais contre lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il entourait les miennes de son bras gauche. Il zappait pour trouver un film susceptible de nous plaire, on tomba sur Remember Me, un film que j'adorais. Nous mangions nos glaces tout en regardant le film.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin du film Jacob me téléphona, je me levais et rejoignis ma chambre d'une semaine pour pouvoir lui parlé. Quand je revins vingt minutes plus tard le film était fini il y avait une émission de téléréalité, Edward n'était plus là, je supposais qu'il devait être en train de se doucher.

Je sentais qu'on me levé et qu'on me déplacée pour me poser sur un matelas douillet, j'ouvrais les yeux, Edward était penché sur moi, et me caressait la joue du revers de la main.

**-Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé pendant que j'étais à la salle de bain, je me suis dit que tu serais mieux dans ton lit. Je te laisse dormir, bonne nuit.**

**-Merci, bonne nuit.**

Je me suis réveillé avec une bonne odeur de nourriture, je me levais et allais rejoindre la cuisine, Edward était là devant les fourneaux.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Hey Bella, bien dormi ?**

**-Comme un bébé, la bonne odeur de café et de nourriture m'a réveillée. Que prépares-tu ?**

**-Je te fais des Pancakes.**

**-Génial, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.**

**-Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir.**

**-Et comment, merci.**

**-Tout est prêt assieds-toi.**

**-Je vais être jalouse Alice à vraiment de la chance.**

**-Elle ne sait pas cuisiner il faut bien que je m'y colle, et je ne lui prépare pas ça tous les jours. Jacob ne te prépare pas le petit déjeuner ?**

**-Il doit être aussi doué qu'Alice en cuisine, et moi je suis trop feignante pour préparer ça le matin. **

**-Alors profite, mais je te préviens je ne vais pas t'en préparer tous les matins. **

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, nettoyer la cuisine et nous préparer, nous sommes partis faire des courses car le frigo été vide. A l'heure du déjeuner nous nous sommes arrêtés au fast Food pour manger rapidement un morceau, vive la nourriture seine ! Nous avons ramenés les courses à l'appartement et nous sommes partis rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie des amis d'Edward au bowling. Je me suis payé la honte en finissant dernière comme d'habitude, et comme toujours c'est Emmett qui a gagné la partie.

Pour le diner Rosalie nous a invités à manger des lasagnes avec eux, ce que nous avons tout de suite acceptés. Ils nous ont proposés de les accompagnés en boite le soir même, je n'avais pas vraiment envie mais Edward a insisté et comme toujours je n'ai pas su lui dire non. Nous sommes donc d'abord rentrés nous changer avant de les rejoindre.

Nous avons dansé quasiment toute la nuit, Edward et moi collés l'un a l'autre. Nous dansions toujours comme ça mais devant Alice et Jacob nous ne nous frottions jamais aussi outrageusement par respect pour eux, mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas là nous en profitions.

J'étais dos à Edward et me trémoussais tandis qu'il suivait mes mouvements en me tenant par les hanches, de temps en temps ses mains descendaient sur le haut de mes cuisses, je me retournais et entourais sa nuque de mes bras alors que lui laissait ses mains sur le haut de mes fesses, nous nous regardions dans les yeux en souriant. J'aimais danser avec lui nous nous accordions à merveille.

Je commençais à avoir chaud je proposais à Edward de rentrés ce qu'il accepta. Nous sommes allés prévenir ses amis avant de partir. Une fois arrivé sur le parking privé de l'immeuble Edward me demanda si je voulais marcher un petit peu, j'acquiesçais ayant toujours affreusement chaud, la fraicheur de la nuit me ferait surement du bien.

Nous marchions depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand d'un coup une averse nous ai tombé dessus, nous avons alors courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'immeuble en rigolant comme des gamins. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'avais des talons haut et je me suis tordue la cheville, Edward m'a porté le reste du trajet en essayant de courir comme il le pouvait, mais une fois à l'abri nous étions trempés.

Edward me posa délicatement sur le canapé avant de se rendre à la salle de bain prendre des serviettes pour nous séché. Il revient vers moi et me tandis la serviette.

**-Merci.**

**-Comment va ta cheville ?**

**-Douloureuse.**

**-Je vais te chercher de la crème, ça te soulagera.**

Il revient cinq minutes plus tard avec une crème dans les mains. Il enleva mes chaussures et mis un peu de crème dans ses mains et les a frottées l'une à l'autre pour l'a réchauffé avant de prendre ma cheville et de la massé doucement.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui, ça fait du bien.**

Il continua quelques instant, je le regardais faire, il était si concentré et tellement beau avec ses cheveux en batailles et encore mouillés à cause de la pluie. Il a dû remarquer que je le regardais avec insistance car il leva les yeux vers moi et ancra son regard dans le mien.

Je sentais ses mains montés sur mon mollet qu'il massa également puis ma cuisse, il fit pareil avec mon autre jambe tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Ma respiration s'accéléra, une chaleur se répandit dans mon bas ventre.

Il redescendit ses mains sur ma cheville et en prit une dans chaque main avant de remonté tout doucement, il caressa mes flans, le contour de mes seins, pour finir son avancé sur mon cou. Il redescendit en passant ses mains entre mes seins et commença à défaire doucement les boutons de mon haut, je le regardais toujours sans rien faire.

Quand tous les boutons furent ouverts, écarta les pans de mon corsage et caressa tendrement mon ventre, lentement et toujours en me regardant il approcha son visage de mon ventre et commença à l'embrassé et le léché. Il remonta vers ma poitrine, il mordilla mon téton à travers mon carcan tandis qu'il pinçait doucement l'autre. Je gémissais et enfouie mes mains dans sa chevelure. Il remonta sa bouche dans mon cou, il longea ma mâchoire, pour finir par m'embrassait, d'abord tendrement puis nos langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser se fit plus violent.

Je passais mes mains entre nous et commença à défaire sa chemise pour la jeter au sol, je dessinais ses abdos pour finir par attrapais sa ceinture et la défaire ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Il passa ses mains dos mon dos et m'ôta mon soutien-gorge. Il fit redescendre sa bouche sur ma poitrine, il lécha un sein et caressait l'autre puis inversa les rôles.

**-Oh Edward.**

Il descendit et lécha mon nombril puis mon bas ventre, il repassa ses mains dans mon dos et me souleva légèrement pour descendre la fermeture de ma jupe, qu'il jeta au sol tout de suite après, j'ouvrais son pantalon et commençais à le descendre, il m'aida à lui ôté complètement ainsi que son boxer. Il m'embrassa à nouveau avec force tout en jouant avec l'élastique de mon string. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable il me l'enleva enfin. Avec un doigt il longea ma fente humide avant de l'inséré en moi.

**-Oui.**

Il en rajouta deux d'un coup, je criai.

**-Oh mon dieu Edward !**

J'attrapai son sexe et me mis à le masturbé au même rythme que ses pénétrations.

**-Putain Bella !**

**-Edward, j'en peux plus vient.**

Il me regarda dans les yeux et sortis ses doigts de mon antre puis arrêta ma main qui caressait toujours son membre. Il le prit en main et avec son gland il frotta mon clitoris.

**-Edward, s'il te plait.** Geignis-je

Toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux il me pénétra tout doucement, il me laissa m'habitué avant de commençais un lent va et vient.

**-Putain Bella t'es si serré.**

**-Plus vite Edward.**

Il accéléra le rythme, lécha mes pointes durcis l'une après l'autre, je caressais son dos et descendis sur ses fesses pour le faire poussait encore plus fort en moi. De loin j'entendais un téléphone sonnait mais je l'ignorais. Il passa une main entre nous et stimula mon clitoris.

**-Oh bordel ! Ed… oui …oh putain!**

**-vas y jouis Bella, viens pour moi ma belle.**

Après ses mots je jouis fortement autour de lui tandis que lui se déversait en-moi ton en m'embrassa pour taire nos gémissements. Il embrassa une dernière fois ma poitrine et se retira doucement de moi, je retenais un gémissement, je n'avais pas envie qu'il se retire j'étais trop bien comme ça.

On se regarda un long moment sans rien dire, il m'embrassa le front avant de se lever pour se rhabillé. J'en fis de même.

**-Je…**

**-Ne dis rien Edward, on en avait envie tous les deux et j'ai vraiment adoré.**

**-Moi aussi.**

**-Je… euh… je vais me doucher.**

**-Ok.**

J'allais prendre une douche rapide, je me regardais dans le miroir j'avais un grand sourire étalé sur le visage, j'avais vécu le meilleur sexe de ma vie. Ca faisait bien un mois que Jacob ne m'avait pas touché, chose que je n'allais surement jamais raconter à mon meilleur ami, voilà pourquoi quand j'ai vu le désir dans les yeux d'Edward puis ses mains sur mon corps je n'ai pas pu résister.

Quand je retournais dans le salon Edward était devant la télé sirotant une bière.

**-Edward, je vais me coucher.**

**-D'accord on se voit demain.**

**-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit, Bella.**

Je récupérais mon sac posé sur la table basse et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis. Quand je pris mon téléphone je remarqué que Jacob m'avait appelé et m'avait laissé un message.

_**Coucou ma chérie, je pense que vu l'heure tu dois dormir je voulais juste que tu sache que je pense à toi et que tu me manques, je t'aime.**_

Je me couchais avec un poids dans le cœur. Non seulement j'avais trompé mon copain, mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Je réalisais qu'à cause d'un nuit je risquais de tout perde Jacob, Alice et Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_Je suis contente que ce début vous plait et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite._ _edwardbellaamour , contrairement à 'mon premier amour' je n'ai pas d'avance pour cette histoire mais dès qu'un chapitre et fini je le posterai mais je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas plus de deux semaines entre deux chapitres._

**Chapitre 2**

Cette nuit-là je dormis mal, à dix heures je ne supportais plus de tourner dans mon lit et je décidais donc de me lever. En arrivant dans le salon je remarquais que la télévision était encore allumée, je m'approchais pour l'éteindre et je trouvais Edward endormi sur le canapé.

Il était tellement beau, torse nu, une main sur son torse et l'autre qui pendait dans le vide. Je restais quelques secondes à l'observer, les images de la veille me revenaient en mémoire je me tournais rapidement pour éviter de lui sauter dessus alors que je sentais le désir reprendre possession de mon corps.

Je rejoignis la cuisine et fis couler du café et griller des toasts. Je mangeais tranquillement tout en sirotant mon café, j'entendis un grand 'boum' puis Edward qui jurait, il arriva dans la cuisine toujours torse nu et les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il prit la chaise en face de moi et s'installa.

**-Hey.** Dis-je doucement.

**-Salut.**

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui, c'est le réveil qui a été brutal.** Je levais un sourcil. **Je ne pensais pas que j'étais toujours sur le canapé, et en me tournant je me suis ramassé. ** Je rigolais. **Arrête c'est pas drôle, et ça fait mal.**

**-Pauvre chou. Tu veux du café ? Tu verras ça ira mieux.**

**-Volontiers.**

**-Tu veux des toasts avec ?**

**-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.**

Je me levais et lui servi du café dans une tasse avant de la mettre devant lui. Durant le temps du petit déjeuner aucun de nous ne parlait, je me relevais et commençais à faire notre petite vaisselle, quand Edward attrapa mon poignet et me retourna vers lui.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je… rien… ça va.**

**-Je te connais par cœur, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi.**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, tu es bizarre, tu ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?**

**-Tu te fous de moi ? Bien sûr que c'est à cause de ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait !**

**-Oui, je m'en rends compte.**

**-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**

**-Bella, quand j'ai voulu en parler hier, tu m'as dit de me taire et que tu as aimé, et ce matin tu ne m'adresse pas la parole et après tu m'agresses parce que je ne dis rien !**

**-Hier je venais d'avoir un orgasme, j'étais encore bien, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais cette nuit j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.**

**-Et donc... dis-moi.**

**-Ce que nous avons fait est mal Edward, je sors avec Jacob, qui est ton ami et tu sors avec Alice qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, ils ont confiance en nous et on a trahi leur confiance…** Lui dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, on n'a trahi personne, ils ne sauront jamais ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas de quoi se rendre malade.**

**-Mais moi je le saurais, je n'arriverai plus à les regarder dans les yeux.**

**-Ne te prends pas la tête, tu verras tout va bien se passer.**

**-Et nous ?**

**-Quoi nous ?**

**-J'ai… j'ai peur de te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas.** Lui dis-je en pleurant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais me perdre ?**

**-La plupart du temps quand des amis couchent ensemble tout change.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres Bella, et tu es trop importante pour moi pour que je te laisse. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne changera absolument rien entre nous, je te le promets.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et je laissais mes larmes couler pendant quelques minutes, puis il me relâcha.

**-Comment va ta cheville ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux.**

**-J'en suis ravi. Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**-Je sais pas, mais pour le moment j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir.**

**-Que dirais-tu si on se faisait une partie de Play ?**

**-J'en dis que je vais te ratatiner.**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir, aller vient petite terreur.**

Il nous entraîna dans le salon et alluma la Play, je m'installais sur le canapé et il se mit à côté de moi. Je rougissais en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la vieille sur ce même canapé et sentir Edward si près de moi ne m'aidait pas à oublier ce moment.

**-Bella ? Hou hou.** Edward passait l'une de ses mains devant mes yeux. **T'es avec moi ?**

**-Ben oui.**

**-On ne dirait pas, ça fait au moins deux minutes que je te tends la manette sans aucune réaction de ta part.**

**-Oh...euh désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

**-Ça va être trop facile de te battre.**

**-Rêve pas Cullen.**

**-C'est toi qui rêve de mon corps d'apollon.**

**-N'importe quoi.** Lui dis-je en regardant la manette qu'il m'avait donnée.

**-Ah oui, et pourquoi étais-tu en train de rougir en fixant le canapé ?**

**-Tais-toi et joue.**

Il rigola et enclencha notre jeu de course préféré. Bien évidemment c'est Edward qui gagna les trois parties, je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer, les images de la veille me hantaient et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je n'avais jamais été portée sur le sexe mais cette nuit avec Edward avait été mémorable, mais c'était mal de vouloir recommencer.

J'étais vraiment impatiente qu'Alice revienne demain soir, ça allait me remettre les idées en place, et mes envies de ne faire qu'un avec mon meilleur ami disparaîtraient. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais restée dans mes pensées mais quand je revins à moi, Edward me fixait intensément. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, ses yeux m'attiraient. Je le vis lever sa main droite qu'il posa délicatement sur ma joue, puis il me l'a caressa du bout des doigts et descendit dans mon cou. Ma respiration devint erratique. Je savais ce qui allait inévitablement arriver.

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui m'effraya et je me relevais rapidement, Edward lui ferma les yeux et soupira fortement avant de se relever à son tour. Il me regarda quelques instants et se retourna pour se diriger vers le téléphone.

**-Allô ?**

**-Oh, bonjour chérie.**

**-Non, non, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. Alors raconte-moi comment ça se passe à Paris.**

Je fis signe à Edward pour lui signifier que j'allais dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je m'affalais sur le lit, je restais là à regarder le plafond avant de prendre mon portable pour essayer de joindre Jacob, mais je tombais directement sur le répondeur. Je soupirais et jetais le téléphone sur le lit. J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix, j'avais besoin de me rassurer, de me dire qu'il n'y avait que lui que j'aimais et que ce qui se passait avec Edward depuis hier soir n'était rien, rien du tout. Un coup à la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**-Entre.**

**-Alice t'embrasse.**

**-Comment va-t-elle ? **Il se coucha près de moi.

**-Très bien, elle est dans son élément, elle est super excitée. Elle a un autre défilé dans trente minutes. Elle voulait savoir si tout ce passait bien ici. Elle voulait te parler mais je lui ai dit que tu étais encore en train de dormir.**

**-Mmmmh...tu as bien fait. Edward, il faut qu'on arrête ça ! **M'exclamais-je soudain en m'asseyant et tournant la tête vers lui. Il se redressa également.

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-De ce qui s'est passé hier et il y a quelques minutes.**

**-Il ne s'est rien passé il y a quelques minutes.**

**-Edward tu sais très bien que si Alice n'avait pas appelé ça serait allé beaucoup plus loin.**

**-Oui... mais le téléphone a sonné.**

**-Oui… **Dis-je en me recouchant sur le dos et en regardant à nouveau le plafond.

**Bon je vais préparer le repas, tu as faim ? **J'hochais la tête et il sortit de la pièce.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, nous avons décidé de rendre une petite visite à ses parents. Arrivés à destination je remarquai la voiture de patrouille de mon père Charlie, je regardais Edward en souriant. Nous nous doutions tous deux que mes parents seraient là. Malgré les années qui ont passées Esmé et Renée étaient toujours inséparables, ils passaient régulièrement leur week-end tous les quatre. J'espérais que pour Edward et moi ce serait la même chose.

Nous sortions de la Volvo d'Edward et allâmes frapper à la porte, ce fut Esmé qui nous ouvrit.

**-Oh les enfants quelle belle surprise.** Nous dit Esmé avec un grand sourire.

**-Salut maman, on ne vous dérange pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, Bella tes parents sont ici aussi.**

**-Oui j'ai vu la voiture dans l'allée.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois dans le séjour où nous retrouvions Carlisle, Charlie et Renée que nous embrassions. Une fois les embrassades passées Esmé nous servit une tasse de café et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

**-Où sont vos moitiés ? **Nous demanda Carlisle.

**-Alice est à Paris pour le travail et Jacob et parti voir Billy.**

**-Ne me dit pas que tu es seule dans votre appartement Bella. **S'exclama ma mère paniquée.

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas je passe la semaine chez Alice et Edward.** La rassurais-je.

**-Tu aurais pu venir chez nous, c'est toujours ta maison. **Grogna mon père.

**-Pour que tu surveilles mes faits et gestes ? Non merci.**

**-Je préfère que tu sois chez eux plutôt que seule, et puis au moins Edward n'est pas seul non plus. **Dit ma mère. **Mais ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait laissé seule avec Edward lui si jaloux, ou a-t-il enfin comprit que tu n'étais pas une menace Edward ?**

**-Jacob ne sais pas encore qu'Alice n'est pas présente. **Renée fit de grands yeux.

**-Oui elle est partie à la dernière minute vendredi mais elle sera de retour demain. **Expliqua Edward.

**-Quand est-ce que revient Jacob ?**

**-Dimanche prochain normalement.**

**-Alors qu'allez-vous faire pendant deux mois de vacances ? **Nous demanda Esmé.

**-Jacob travaille donc je ne sais pas, on ne pourra pas en profiter.**

**-Il est son propre patron il pourrait fermer un petit peu.** Dit mon père.

Jacob adorait la mécanique il a ouvert son propre garage. Garage où Rosalie travaille également, elle aussi est une fervente admiratrice de cambouis.

**-Il aime trop son travail et puis je vais pouvoir en profiter pour passer du temps avec mes amies.**

**-Et toi mon chéri, Alice travail aussi ?**

**-Non, elle a deux semaines de vacances dès la dernière semaine de juillet, on a rien de prévu pour le moment, mais tu connais Alice, maman, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera de quoi nous occuper.**

Edward et moi travaillons tous les deux en tant que professeur dans le même lycée, lui en tant que professeur de musique et moi de littérature. Les grandes vacances scolaires venaient de débuter.

Après avoir passé trois heures avec nos parents nous avons décidé de rentrer malgré l'insistance d'Esmé de nous garder pour le dîner, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement, je me dirigeais tout de suite aux fourneaux.

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de cuisiner Bella, je peux m'en charger.**

**-Tu sais que j'aime cuisiner quand j'ai le temps et puis tu as cuisiné à midi c'est mon tour.**

**-Ok, apéro ?**

**-Volontiers.**

Edward nous servit deux verres de vin et sortit quelques apéritifs à grignoter. Nous trinquâmes et je commençais le repas alors que lui mettait la chaîne musicale. Je me déhanchais en chantant les paroles de la musique tout en coupant les tomates en fines lamelles. Dans ma précipitation je m'entaillais le doigt.

**-C'est pas vrai ! **Je mettais mon doigt sous l'eau.

**-Quelle idée de danser en cuisinant surtout quand on sait qu'elle maladroite tu fais.**

**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute triple idiot.**

**-Et je peux savoir en quoi je suis responsable de ton état ? **Me dit-il en souriant et en me tendant une serviette. Puis il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger quand il y a de la musique. D'ailleurs tu mérites que je me venge. **Lui dis-je tout en m'essuyant les mains.

**-Hou, attention Bella Swan veut se venger, j'ai peur. **Me dit-t-il en faisant mine de trembler.

**-Eh bien… tu devrais !** Répondis-je tout en lui versant rapidement les œufs, que j'avais battus précédemment, sur la tête.

J'explosais de rire en voyant sa tête choquée, puis il se releva et essaya de m'attraper, je criais et couru direction la salle de bain pour pouvoir m'y enfermer. J'arrivais dans la pièce et me dépêchais de fermer la porte mais Edward fut plus rapide et bloqua la porte avec son pied puis réussi à rentrer. Je me reculais le plus possible.

**-Edward, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que je regrette.**

**-Trop tard le mal est fait.**

Il attrapa sa mousse à raser et s'approcha doucement de moi.

**-S'il te plaît ! **Il aspergea mes cheveux et mon visage de mousse alors que je criais tout en rigolant. **Stooooooooop ! Arrêêêêêêête ! Edwwwwaaaaard ! **Il s'arrêta une fois la bouteille vide.

**-Il te reste plus qu'à m'en racheter une autre.**

**-Rêve mon pote, t'as vu dans quel état je suis par ta faute.**

**-Hey c'est toi qui as commencé, mon pote. J'ai des œufs partout sur moi c'est dégouttant. **Me dit-il en retirant son tee-shirt. **Bon sors de là je prends la douche en premier.**

**-Où est passée la galanterie ?**

**-C'est de ta faute si on est dans cet état donc c'est logique que tu passes après.**

**-Très bien je capitule.**

Je commençais à sortir mais arrivais à la douche je courrais pour attraper le pommeau et allumé l'eau en direction d'Edward. Il fonça sur moi et me prit la douchette des mains et me trempa à mon tour, nous ressemblions a deux gamins en train de se chamailler. A bout de souffle nous nous écroulâmes au sol.

**-On est de vrais gamins.** Dis-je en rigolant.

**-Parles pour toi. Tu as commencé tout ça.**

**-Et tu as suivi.**

**-Je te laisse la salle de bain, en attendant je finis le dîner.**

**-Mais je devais le faire.**

**-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un morceau de doigt dans mon assiette.**

**-Crétin !** Rigolais-je tout en lui frappant l'épaule.

Nous nous levâmes et Edward sortit de la salle de bain. Une fois douchée et mon short et débardeur mit, je rejoignis Edward à la cuisine.

**-La quiche est au four, on dînera dans trente minutes, je file me doucher.**

**-Très bien.**

Ne voulant pas restée là sans rien faire pendant qu'Edward se douchait, je décidais de commencer une préparation de gâteau que je mettrais au four une fois la quiche cuite.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?** Je m'effrayais, n'ayant pas entendu Edward arriver à mes côtés. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**-Je prépare le moelleux au chocolat dont tu raffoles, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir jeté les œufs sur la tête.**

**-T'es un amour.**

**-Tu peux me sortir un plat que je puisse le mettre au four.** Il me passa le plat, je versais la préparation dedans. **Merci, tu peux sortir la quiche ?**

**-Mais c'est que tu es exigeante.**

Il sortit la quiche et je mettais le plat au four, en me retournant je voyais Edward mettre son doit dans le saladier pour goûter la pâte. Je m'approchais, en mettais un peu sur mon doigt voulant lui mettre sur le nez mais il attrapa mon poignet et mit mon doigt dans sa bouche et suça la préparation.

Je le regardais faire et ne put empêcher un gémissement de m'échapper. Edward lâcha mon doigt et avant que je ne puisse faire un seul geste sa bouche se retrouva sur la mienne. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre et j'entrouvris ma bouche pour l'accueillir. Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi, alors que lui m'attrapait par les hanches.

Prise d'une pulsion je me détachais de lui et soulevais son tee-shirt qu'il m'aida à lui retirer. Je lui caressais le torse avant d'y poser mes lèvres, je léchais et embrassais ses tétons et je l'entendis gémir ce qui m'incita à continuer.

Doucement je descendis vers son bas ventre tout en m'agenouillant devant lui. Je fis descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et commençai à masturber son membre avant de le prendre en bouche.

**-Oh putain.**

Je souris en l'entendant jurer, je caressais ses testicules tout en continuant mes va-et-vient, je quittais son membre et descendis lécher ses testicules tout en masturbant son membre avec ma main.

**-C'est si bon, putain.**

Je léchais son gland avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche quand Edward m'arrêta, je le regardais confuse.

**-Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, je veux aussi que tu prennes du plaisir. **Me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Il caressa ma joue du revers de la main tout en me regardant dans les yeux, s'approcha lentement de moi, et ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes. Il glissa dans mon cou et ses mains attrapèrent le bas de mon débardeur pour me le retirer. Il alla directement rencontrer ma poitrine qu'il vénéra avec sa bouche et sa langue.

**-Edward continue.**

**-J'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter ma belle.**

Il descendit mon short ainsi que mon sous-vêtement avant de me poser sur le plan de travail. Il reprit mes lèvres en même temps qu'il insérait deux doigts en moi.

**-Mmmh.** Gémit-il. **Tu es tellement mouillée. Je ne peux plus me retenir d'être en toi, Bella.**

**-Alors viens.**

D'un coup sec il entra en moi jusqu'à la garde, nous crions tous les deux de plaisir à cette sensation. Il commença ses va-et-vient s'enfonçant en moi profondément.

**-Edward…**

Il accéléra le rythme et nicha son visage dans mon cou avant de commencer à le lécher, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux ce qui le fit relever la tête. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux front contre front avant qu'il ne reprenne ma bouche en otage. Il buta une dernière fois et j'explosais autour de lui ce qui déclencha sa propre jouissance.

Il sortit lentement de moi avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Se baiser était différent il n'avait rien d'urgent au contraire tout n'était que tendresse comme sa main qui caressait mon dos. J'entourais son cou de mes bras pour le garder encore près de moi puis le relâchais. Il reposa son front contre le mien.

**-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? **Murmurais-je.

**-J'en sais rien.** Dit-t-il sur le même ton.

Il m'aida à descendre du plan de travail et nous nous rhabillâmes. Nous nous installâmes à table et mangions tout en nous souriant doucement. La quiche aurait pu être meilleure si elle avait été un peu plus chaude. Le repas fini nous faisions la vaisselle tout en dansant et chantant comme deux malades. Je sortais le gâteau du four puis nous nous installâmes devant la télé.

Je m'allongeais sur les jambes d'Edward tandis que lui jouait avec mes doigts. Je sentis Edward me soulever pour me poser délicatement sur un lit, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que je me trouvais dans la chambre d'amis. Edward déposa un léger baisé sur mes lèvres, il se retourna pour sortir mais je le retenais par la main.

**-Dors avec moi s'il te plaît.**

Et voilà, ça vous a plu ?

Merci à ma bêta pour son aide.

Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.

Vanouille


	3. Chapitre 3

_Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos alerts et reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveillais le lendemain en sentant le torse d'Edward contre mon dos et sa main tenant la mienne qui se trouvait près de mon visage. Edward bougea derrière moi puis je sentis ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur ma nuque, je soupirais d'aise avant de me retourner dans ses bras. On se regarda quelques minutes dans les yeux sans rien dire, doucement j'approchais mon visage du sien et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit à mon baiser et je pressais mon corps contre le sien. Je sentis le sexe d'Edward se réveillé contre mon ventre.

**-Bonjour. **Soufflais-je contre sa bouche, je passais ma main sur son sexe par-dessus son boxer. **Bonjour toi aussi.**

**-Mmmmh…Bella…** Gémit Edward.

Il reprit possession de ma bouche avec plus de ferveur, tandis qu'une de ses mains se posa sur le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je retirais ma main de son sexe et m'allongea sur le dos l'entraînant avec moi, j'attrapais l'élastique de son boxer et commençais à le descendre il fit de même avec mon short et mon sous-vêtement je soulevais mes hanches pour l'aider.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire puis mon cou avant de prendre le bas de mon débardeur et de me l'enlever, puis il se précipita sur un de mes seins qu'il lécha avant d'en mordillait le mamelon. Avec l'une de ses mains il attrapa son membre et le frotta doucement contre mon sexe, puis il me pénétra, nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

Ses coup de reins étaient puissant, j'agrippais fermement ses épaules tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou qu'il embrassait en remontant vers mon oreille.

**-Putain… Bella… je… je… oh bordel…**

**-Ed… Edward…**Haletais-je.

**-Jouis… j'ai besoin… que tu viennes…**

Il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi et nous jouissions ensemble en criant le prénom de l'autre. Il s'écroula sur moi, en faisant attention de ne pas mettre tout son poids. Une fois que nos respirations reprirent un rythme normal il roula sur le dos m'entraînant avec lui. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et caressais tendrement son torse d'une main tandis qu'il embrassait mes cheveux tout en caressant mon dos. Je soupirais.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Me demanda Edward tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

**-Je suis tellement bien avec toi… mais je me sens si coupable à cause d'A…**

**-Je sais Bella... moi aussi. **M'interrompit-il.

A ce moment-là mon portable se mis à sonner, je me dégageais d'Edward et allais le prendre. Je regardais le nom, Jacob… je restais bloquée quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne se lève.

**-Réponds Bella, je vais faire du café.**

Il remit rapidement son boxer avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui et je décrochais.

**-Jacob ?**

**-Coucou ma chérie, enfin j'arrive à te joindre.**

**-Oui à chaque fois on se loupe, je t'ai appelé hier matin mais je suis tombée sur ton répondeur.**

**-Je suis allé pécher avec Billy il n'y a pas de réseau là-bas. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Tout va bien et toi ?**

**-Tu es sûre ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre.**

**-Non, non ne t'en fait pas je viens de me réveiller c'est pour ça. Comment va ton père ?**

**-Très bien, tu sais que tu aurais pu m'accompagner, ça lui aurait fait plaisir de te revoir.**

**-Je voulais que tu profites de lui, vous vous voyez si peu.**

**-C'est adorable ma chérie mais tu me manques.**

**-Toi aussi tu me manques.** Dis-je en fermant les yeux

**-Oh Bella, je suis désolé, je sais que je t'ai délaissé ce dernier mois.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas je comprends ton boulot est important pour toi.**

**-Tu es plus importante Bella, je te promets que quand je rentre je m'occuperais de toi et qu'on passera toute une journée sans sortir de la chambre… oh il faut que je te laisse, on m'attend, nous allons faire une journée moto avec d'anciens amis.**

**-Profite bien.**

**-Je te rappel ce soir, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi. A ce soir.**

**-Bye.**

Je raccrochais. Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me sentais vraiment misérable, comment pourrais-je encore le regarder dans les yeux je n'étais même pas capable de lui dire que je l'aimais au téléphone, il pensait à moi et je lui manquais alors que moi au lieu de penser à lui je m'envoyais en l'air avec mon meilleur ami.

Je restais là à pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me rhabiller et de rejoindre Edward dans la cuisine, mais elle était vide je supposais donc qu'il devait être dans la salle de bain. J'allais prendre une tasse dans le placard et la remplit de café. Je restais debout en face du plan de travail en regardant par la fenêtre, quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer par la taille. Je sursautais, Edward me fit un petit bisou dans le cou avant de poser son menton sur mon épaule.

**-Tout va bien ?** Me demanda-t-il. J'hochais la tête et me séparais de lui.

**-Tu veux un café ?** Demandais-je en ouvrant le placard pour lui prendre une tasse.

**-Je veux bien.**

Je lui servis du café et allais poser les tasses sur la table. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre.

**-Comment va Jacob ? **Me demanda doucement Edward.

**-Bien, il est partit faire de la moto. **Répondis-je gênée.

**-Il a toujours aimé la moto.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai.**

Un silence gêné prit possession de la pièce. Edward se racla la gorge, je levais les yeux vers lui et il s'empara de ma main me tira pour me faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

**-Je suis une fille horrible.** Gémis-je dans son cou.

**-Bien sûr que non, écoute arrête de te tracasser, ce soir Alice revient et tout redeviendra comme avant. **Je relevais la tête.

**-A quelle heure revient-elle ?**

**-Je vais la récupérer à l'aéroport à minuit trente, mais jusque-là je voudrais qu'on profite du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**-S'il te plaît…**

**-Et que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ?** Il me sourit et embrasa ma joue.

**-Il fait un temps magnifique, que dirais tu d'aller nous baigner ?**

**-Je suis partante.**

**-Bon alors va te préparer pendant que je prépare des sandwichs.**

Je me relevais et partis dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mon bikini et par-dessus une petite robe bleue, je rassemblais mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Avant de rejoindre Edward j'allais dans ma chambre enfiler mes claquettes. Je préparais rapidement un sac avec des sous-vêtements de rechange ainsi que des serviettes et de la crème solaire.

**-J'suis prête ! J'ai préparé des affaires de rechange tu n'as plus qu'à mettre les tiennes.**

**-J'y vais en attendant tu veux bien mettre ce que j'ai préparé dans le panier s'il te plaît.**

**-Bien sûr.**

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivions devant la piscine de Port Angeles, Edward paya l'entré pour nous deux et nous trouvions rapidement un endroit calme où nous poser. Nous enlevions rapidement nos vêtements pour nous retrouver en bikini pour moi et en short de bain pour Edward. Je m'allongeais sur ma serviette alors qu'Edward fouillait dans le sac, une fois qu'il eut trouvé la crème solaire il me demanda de me retourner pour m'en mettre sur le dos.

Il s'assit sur le haut de mes cuisses avant de passer ses mains emplies de crème sur mon dos, il remontait doucement sur mes épaules pour descendre sur mes bras. Il descendit de mes cuisses pour enduire mes jambes, puis il me demanda de me retourner encore une fois. Il se réinstalla sur moi et mis de la crème sur le haut de ma poitrine puis sur mon ventre pour redescendre sur mes jambes, il finit par mon visage.

Il s'installa à mes côtés sur sa serviette et se tartina à son tour de crème solaire, je lui demandais de s'allonger sur le ventre et je lui tartinais le dos. Nous restâmes une bonne demi-heure allongés en silence sur nos serviettes avant qu'Edward ne se lève et me tende sa main. Edward passa en premier sous la douche que nous devions prendre pour aller nous baigner, quand ce fut mon tour je passais d'abord ma main pour sonder la température. Elle était glaciale.

**-Je vais rester sur la serviette encore un peu.**

**-Je croyais que tu voulais te baigner ?**

**-Elle est gelée, je ne veux pas y aller.**

Edward s'approcha de moi, il me prit dans ses bras et ralluma l'eau pour ensuite nous mettre sous le jet. J'hurlais ce qui le fit rire, puis rapidement il nous fit sortir, je claquais des dents.

**-Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller dans l'eau tu n'auras plus froid.**

Je mettais un pied dans l'eau avant de le retirer.

**-Elle est aussi froide que la douche.**

**-Saute une fois dans l'eau tu n'auras plus froid.**

**-Je vais pas sauter là-dedans, je vais prendre les escaliers et descendre à mon rythme.**

**-Si tu fais ça tu auras froid plus longtemps, rentre d'un coup.**

**-Non, je préf…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Edward m'attrapa et sauta dans l'eau avec moi.

**-T'es malade !** Criais-je une fois remontée à la surface.

**-Sois pas fâchée, mais on serait encore en train de parler si je ne l'avais pas fait.**

**-Tu m'as dit que j'aurais moins froid une fois dans l'eau, mais je suis toujours frigorifiée.**

**-Viens on va nager ça te réchauffera.**

Nous avons fait quelques brasses avant de faire une bataille d'eau. Edward s'amusait à me couler, épuisée, je m'agrippais à ses épaules et entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, notre baiser ce fit passionné. Je m'écartais de lui haletante.

**-J'ai un p'tit creux pas toi ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Ouais.**

Nous sortîmes de l'eau et nous dirigeâmes vers nos serviettes. Une fois installés Edward me donna un sandwich avant de prendre le sien et de sortir une bouteille d'eau avec deux gobelets, nous mangeâmes tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois notre collation finie Edward m'attrapa et me fit asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant de longues minutes et sans me rendre compte mes hanches bougèrent de façons à créer une friction entre nos deux sexes.

**-Bella… arrête…** Grogna Edward.

**-Mmmmh ?** Fis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou, je le forçais à s'allonger et je recommençais à l'embrasser frénétiquement tout en continuant mes mouvements.

**-Bella, stop. **Haleta Edward en me repoussant.

**-Pardon, je… je me suis laissée emporter.** Dis-je en rougissant.

**-J'avais remarqué. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

Je me rasseyais à ses côtés. Nous nous allongeâmes et il me prit la main, nous restions là un moment à se regarder main dans la main avant que je ne m'endorme. Je me réveillais en sentant une caresse sur mon ventre.

**-Réveille-toi, Bella.** Murmura Edward à mon oreille. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. **Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu t'es endormie.**

**-Oh désolée, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?**

**-Pas du tout, j'ai bouquiné. **Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne avant de se reculer. **On va se baigner ?**

**-C'est partit.**

Nous nous baignons pendant deux bonnes heures avant de sortir pour déguster une bonne glace, une heure plus tard nous nous rhabillâmes et nous quittâmes la piscine. Nous avons profité d'être à Port Angeles pour nous balader main dans la main sur le port.

A dix-neuf heures, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un restaurant chinois, nous quittâmes le restaurant deux heures plus tard, arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble je soupirais discrètement.

**- Un souci ?** Me demanda Edward dans l'ascenseur. Pas si discret que ça le soupire.

**-Je me disais que j'avais vraiment passé un merveilleux week-end avec toi, je suis triste que ça se finisse.**

**-Il nous reste encore deux heures, et nous allons bien en profiter.**

Il m'embrassa quelques secondes devant la porte de l'appartement avant de l'ouvrir, il me laissa passer et je me figeais.

**-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que… Alice ?**

**-Surprise !**

Elle courue dans notre direction et vint me serrer dans ses bras avant de sauter dans ceux d'Edward et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mon cœur se serra devant cette vision, notre week-end était bien fini.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri.**

**-Toi aussi, mais tu ne devais pas atterrir à minuit trente ?**

**-Si mais j'ai changé mon billet. **Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite sur le canapé.

**-Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venu te chercher.**

**-Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais elle a été un peu gâchée je n'avais pas pensé que vous ne seriez pas là. D'ailleurs vous étiez où ? **Demanda-t-elle en me regardant. **Viens t'asseoir avec nous tu ne vas pas rester dans l'entré, Bella.**

**-Oh non, je ne veux pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.**

**-Ne sois pas bête, viens à mes côtés on aura toute la nuit pour nous retrouver, pas vrai Edward ?**

**-Oui. **Dit-il en se levant. **Tu dois être épuisée du voyage, tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**-Non par contre un bon bain ne serrait pas de refus.**

**-Je vais te le préparer.** Dit Edward en commençant à partir mais Alice le retint par le bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois, je détournais la tête.

**-Alors.** Dit Alice en se tournant vers moi. **Est-ce qu'Edward c'est bien occupé de toi ?**

**-Oh… euh… oui.**

**-Vous étiez où ?**

**-Vu qu'il faisait un temps superbe, Edward m'a emmené à la piscine.**

**-Oh c'est une super idée, demain j'ai ma journée on pourrait y retourner tous les trois.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Edward.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui me fera plaisir ?**

**-Que nous allions tous ensemble à la piscine demain.**

**-Tu es sûr, tu seras sûrement fatigué du voyage avec le décalage horaire.**

**-Mais non se serra parfait.**

**-D'accord... ton bain est prêt.**

Alice ce leva et l'embrassa furtivement.

**-Tu es un amour.**

Une fois Alice partie dans la salle de bain, je me levais du canapé et commençais à ranger nos affaires de piscine.

**-Laisse je vais le faire.** Me dit Edward en me prenant le sac des mains. **Je vais aller mettre les affaires au linge sale.**

**-Ok je vais ranger le panier.**

**-Non, je vais le faire va regarder la télé je reviens vite.**

**-Je vais plutôt aller dans ma chambre et attendre l'appel de Jacob.**

**-Alice va être déçue de ne pas te voir quand elle va sortir.**

**-Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle met une heure dans la salle de bain, je suis fatiguée et je suis sûre qu'elle a besoin de te retrouver.**

**-Bella je…**

**-Le week-end est fini Edward, n'en parlons plus. **Dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçue.

Sans plus attendre je m'enfermais dans la chambre. Jacob appela dix minutes plus tard, une fois l'appel terminé je laissais quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues avant de finalement m'endormir.

Quand je rejoignis la cuisine le lendemain matin, je retrouvais Alice assise sur les genoux d'Edward, ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué trop occupés à se câliner, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que leurs retrouvailles avaient été festives. Cette visions d'eux amoureux me fit plus mal que ce que je pensais. J'inspirais un grand coup, pour me donner le courage de cacher mes sentiments face à eux.

**-Salut les amoureux.**

**-Oh Bella, tu as bien dormis ?** Me demanda Alice en se levant pour m'étreindre. Edward me fit un petit signe de tête, je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Oui, et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez déjà debout surtout toi avec le décalage horaire.**

**-J'ai dormi le temps du vol, et pour le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu c'était agréable. Les bras d'Edward m'ont manqués.** Me dit-elle en se retournant vers ce dernier. **Assieds-toi, Edward a été nous chercher des croissants.**

**-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim je vais juste prendre un café.**

**-Nous partons dans une heure, tu veux un sandwich spécial ?**

**-Nous partons où ?**

**-Enfin Bella, tu as déjà oublié notre journée piscine.**

**-Oh c'est vrai, mais je ne me sens un peu patraque aujourd'hui je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici ?**

**-Tu es sûre ?**

**-Oui, je ne voudrais pas être malade pendant mes vacances.**

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Alice est partie rejoindre la salle de bain pour se préparer. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. Il prépara leur panier alors je rejoignis le canapé pour bouquiner. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'agenouilla en face de moi.

**-Tout va bien ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui, je pense que le chinois n'est pas bien passé.**

**-Bella… je sais que tu mens... **Dit-il en caressant ma joue du revers de la main.

**-Tout va bien Edward, je te le promets. Maintenant, va profiter de ta journée avec Alice.**

Il m'embrassa le front avant de soupirer et de se relever, puis il alla continuer la préparation de leur panier repas.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils partirent, je passais ma journée à lire et regarder la télé. Je pris la décision d'oublier notre petit écart de ce week-end, je ne devais plus y penser, et je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse d'Alice, pas le droit de ressentir de la peine quand je les voyais ensemble.

Ils rentrèrent à vingt-heures avec des pizzas pour le dîner, pendant que nous mangions Alice nous racontait son séjour à Paris, puis nous nous installâmes au salon pour regarder un film. Après le film Alice se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis qu'Edward alla se doucher.

**-Oh Bella j'allais oublier, demain je ne travaille que le matin donc ce sera après-midi shopping.** Me dit Alice en revenant sur ses pas.

**-Alice, non.**

**-Pas de discussion, tu n'as pas le choix.**

En soupirant j'allais dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau, je m'asseyais sur le plan de travail et me passais les mains sur le visage. Je détestais le shopping avec Alice, ça durait toujours des heures.

**-Bella ? **Je me redressais pour trouver Edward en train de me dévisager.

**-Ta copine va me tuer.** Il se rapprocha de moi. **Elle m'oblige à faire une après-midi shopping demain.** Il rigola. **Bien sûr tu trouves ça drôle, toi. **Je lui frappais l'épaule.

**-Ce n'est qu'une aprèm Bella, dis-toi que moi je l'a supporte tous les jours. **Je lui souriais doucement avant de baisser ma tête pour regarder mes mains. Il posa ses mains sur le haut de mes genoux et son front contre le mien. **Bella…** Soupira-t-il.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur mon menton et me releva la tête, lentement il se rapprocha de moi et il m'embrassa doucement. Il se faufila entre mes jambes et passa ses mains dans mon dos sous mon t-shirt. J'agrippais sa nuque et intensifia le baiser, il gémit. Quand je sentis son bassin ondulé contre le mien, je le repoussais.

**-Edward, non… on ne peut pas.**

**-S'il te plait…j'ai tellement envie de toi **Gémit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

**-Alice est juste à côté…**Dis-je, il s'écarta de moi en grognant.

**-Ok** soupira-t-il**, Je vais me coucher.**

Il embrassa ma joue. Nous restions quelques instants à nous regarder et il se retourna, puis se figea sur place. Alice se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardait furieuse.

_Et voilà, ça vous a plu ?_

_Que va faire Alice ? Que vont dire Bella et Edward ?_

_Réponse au prochain chapitre._

_Bien sûr un grand merci à ma bêta, _**_DeMoNyUuki._**

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut tout le monde_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai vraiment adoré vos réactions._

_J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir… j'ai un peu la trouille…_

**C****hapitre 4**

**-Alice…**

**-Non Edward je ne veux pas t'entendre.** Elle le contourna et vint se poster devant moi, je descendis du plan de travail. **Tu me déçois Bella, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait mal.**

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je… je comprends, je ne voulais pas ça je te jure… je vais retourner chez moi.**

**-Retourner chez toi ?**

**-Je vais préparer mon sac, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ici.** Dis-je les larmes aux yeux en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi juste pour ça.** Je me retournais vers elle la regardant sans comprendre, Edward était dans le même état que moi. **Bien sûre que ça me blesse que tu te plaignes à Edward pour qu'il vienne me convaincre de ne pas t'emmener faire les magasins avec moi, mais de là à vouloir te mettre à la porte il ne faut pas exagérer.**

**-Oh… euh…**

**-Et puis tu sais comme moi qu'Edward te cède toujours tout.**

**-Alice…**

**-Ne dis pas le contraire Edward ! J'ai toujours fait avec votre amitié fusionnelle et je sais que Bella passe avant moi…**

**-Alice…**

**-Ce n'est pas un reproche ou une crise de jalousie, je sais comment vous êtes l'un avec l'autre et je l'accepte. Je voulais juste passer une après-midi avec ma meilleure amie.** Dit-elle déçue. **Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas ce n'est pas grave, je suis simplement déçue que vous faites vos manigances dans mon dos.**

**-Je n'ai pas demandé à Edward de te convaincre d'abandonner notre sortie de demain, même si je ne suis pas super enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du shopping, je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec toi.**

**-Et que faisiez-vous alors ?**

**-Je... **Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et commençais à paniquer.

**-Je réconfortais Bella. **Répondit Edward à ma place. **Jacob lui manque.**

**-Oh Bella. **Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. **Je me disais bien que tu étais bizarre depuis que je suis rentrée, je comprends mieux. Et nous qui n'arrêtons pas de nous câliner devant toi. Tu le verras bientôt.**

**-Je sais Alice. **Dis-je honteuse en baissant la tête.

**-Oh ma belle, tu verras on va bien s'occuper de toi, tu ne verras pas le temps passer. Et dès qu'il rentrera vous rattraperez le temps perdu. **Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

**-Bon Alice je pense qu'il est temps de se coucher, demain tu te lèves tôt.**

**-Tu as raison, ça va aller Bella ?**

**-Bien sûr, je tombe de sommeil, je vais aussi me coucher. Bonne nuit vous deux.**

Je fus réveillée par une caresse sur ma joue et un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux et découvris Edward allongé face à moi. Je me redressais m'écartant de lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es devenu fou ? Alice…**

**-Est au travail. Elle est partie il y a deux heures. **Me coupa Edward en s'approchant de moi. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et me fit de petits bisous.

**-Edward, stop.** Le repoussais-je. **On a faillis se faire prendre hier, tu te souviens ? Je refuse de risquer une nouvelle fois de nous faire prendre, je ne veux pas blesser Alice et Jacob. Et puis le week-end est fini.**

Il soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire.

**-Dans trois jours c'est de nouveau le week-end.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sorti de la chambre. Je soupirais en me recouchant sur mon oreiller. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, résister à Edward était sûrement ce que j'avais fait de plus difficile depuis longtemps. Mon corps le réclamait, j'avais envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce qui me faisait peur c'est que mon cœur le réclamait encore plus fort, le savoir avec Alice me faisait mal, quand je les voyais ensemble j'avais envie de pleurer. Pourtant, hier penser qu'Alice nous avait vu dans la cuisine m'avait remis les idées en place. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous laisser aller, plusieurs personnes risquaient de souffrir, moi y compris.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever. Je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine qui buvait tranquillement son café. Je m'en servais une tasse avant de m'asseoir en face de lui.

**-Alors que vas-tu faire cette après-midi ?**

**-Vu qu'Alice et toi m'abandonnez je vais faire du karting avec Emmett ainsi que le frère de Rosalie.**

**-Oh c'est génial, j'aurais aimé vous accompagner. Tu l'as déjà rencontré le frère à Rosalie ?**

**-Jasper ? Oui Emmett l'a invité deux ou trois fois à se joindre à nous quand nous faisions des soirées entre mecs. Il est cool. Je vais faire quelques courses tu veux venir ?**

**-Non merci je vais rester là et nettoyer l'appartement.**

**-Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es notre invitée.**

**-Va faire tes courses et laisse-moi tranquille. A moins que tu ne veuille m'aider ?**

**-A plus tard.** Me dit-il en se levant précipitamment. Il prit son portefeuille et sortit, tandis que je rigolais.

Deux heures plus tard j'avais fini le ménage de l'appartement, j'étais en train de faire les fenêtres de la chambre d'amis quand Edward rentra.

**-Bella ?**

**-Je suis dans la chambre d'amis.**

**-Qu'est-ce… ben dis donc quand tu fais le ménage tu ne le fait pas à moitié.**

**-Je fais passer le temps.**

**-T'aurais pu venir avec moi.**

En voulant descendre du tabouret sur lequel j'étais perchée pour atteindre le haut des fenêtres je perdis l'équilibre, Edward essaya de me rattraper mais nous tombâmes tous deux sur le lit, moi couchée sur Edward. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi avant que je ne me jette sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, mais bientôt ce baiser ne me suffit plus, je me frottais outrageusement contre le bassin d'Edward.

Doucement Edward se releva, souleva mon débardeur et me l'enleva ainsi que mon soutien-gorge avant de se jeter sur ma poitrine dénudée, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprochais un peu plus de moi. A ce moment-là mon téléphone sonna, je relâchais Edward avant d'attraper mon portable sur mon chevet. Edward souffla avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, je descendis de ses cuisses et m'assis à ses côtés.

Je regardais le numéro de l'appelant. Alice…

**-Alice ?**

**-Bella, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air essoufflée.**

**-Oui… J'ai couru pour pouvoir répondre avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route.** **Et toi tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui, j'ai juste pensé qu'on pourrait se rejoindre pour manger ensemble avant le shopping ?**

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée.**

**-Le restaurant italien habituel ?**

**-Très bien, laisse-moi juste le temps de me doucher et j'arrive.**

**-Je t'attends là-bas. Oh, dit à Edward qu'il peut se joindre à nous s'il ne veut pas déjeuner seul. **

**-Je lui dirais.**

**-D'accord, on se rejoints dans une demi-heure.**

**-A plus.**

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Edward toujours allongé sur mon lit les yeux fermés, je m'approchais de lui et lui caressais doucement sa joue. Il appuya sa joue contre ma paume en soupirant.

**-Alice m'attends pour déjeuner.**

**-Oui j'ai cru comprendre.** Souffla-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

**-Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais te joindre à nous si tu ne voulais pas rester seul.** Il se mit sur le côté et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

**-As-tu envie que je vienne ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement. Je ne répondis pas, baissant la tête. **Je vais voir si Emmett et Jasper veulent déjeuner avec moi.**

**-C'est juste que je me sentirais mal à l'aise, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier.**

**-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends.**

**-Ouais… bon je dois…** Je fis signe de la main que je devais me doucher.

**-Ouais…**

Je me levais et je rejoignis la salle de bain après avoir pris des affaires de rechange. Quand je sortis de la douche Edward n'étais plus là, je partis directement rejoindre Alice pour déjeuner et faire notre petit shopping. La journée passa rapidement Alice ne me parla pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ce qui me soulagea je ne pensais pas avoir la force de lui mentir en la regardant dans les yeux.

Quand nous rentrâmes avec Alice le soir Edward était déjà là à cuisiner en chantonnant avec la musique qui passait à la télé. Alice alla le rejoindre pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que je restais en retrait.

**-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?** Lui demanda Alice en le relâchant.

**-Génial, Jasper est vraiment un mec génial on s'est bien éclaté.**

**-Jasper ?**

**-C'est le frère jumeau de Rosalie, je t'en ai déjà parlé.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu pourrais nous le présenter, on pourrait se faire une soirée samedi. Oui ce serait génial comme ça avec Bella on pourra mettre nos nouvelles robes. Ah j'ai hâte d'y être !** S'extasia Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

**-Calme-toi Alice.** Rit Edward. **En plus si j'ai bien compris ils ont un mariage samedi.**

**-Oh dommage, mais on peut reporter au samedi d'après.**

**-Je leurs demanderais.**

**-De toute façon Jacob rentre samedi finalement donc je ne serai plus avec vous.**

**-Ah bon ? Il ne devait pas rentrer que dimanche ?** Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

**-C'est ce qui était prévu mais il a décidé de rentrer plus tôt, il dit qu'il me trouvait bizarre depuis qu'il était partit.**

**-Comme si on ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi.** Grogna Edward.

**-Tu savais bien que Bella allait rentrer chez elle, ne fais pas cette tête.**

**-Oui je le savais mais elle devait rester jusqu'à dimanche.**

**-Ce n'est qu'un jour en moins.**

**-A croire, qu'il pense qu'on la délaisse ou je ne sais quoi ! **Ragea Edward.

**-Franchement Edward, c'est quoi cette réaction ! ** S'emporta à son tour Alice. **Jacob est son petit ami, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle !**

**-Je suis son meilleur ami je sais m'occuper d'elle !**

**-Ce n'est pas un bébé, et elle a besoin de Jacob ! Si ça avait été l'inverse, si tu me trouvais bizarre après que tu sois parti je ne sais où, tu ne serais pas inquiet ? Tu ne voudrais pas rentré plus tôt ?**

**-Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil.**

**-Et en quoi est-ce différent ?**

**-Bella est…**

**-S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.** M'interposais-je.

**-Non, va au bout de ta phrase Edward, Bella est quoi ?**

**-Elle est ma meilleure amie Alice, je sais mieux que lui comment m'occuper d'elle !**

**-Tu es jaloux de Jacob, je rêve !**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça !**

**-Oh, s'il te plaît ne me prends pas pour une idiote, c'est une crise de jalousie que tu nous fais là !**

**-Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Le repas est prêt, allons manger ça nous calmera.**

**-Je n'ai plus faim. **Dit Alice d'une voix triste, avant de commencer à quitter la pièce.

**-Alice, attends…** La suppliais-je.

**-Bon appétit, Bella.**

Une fois que j'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer fortement, je me tournais vers Edward et le fusillais des yeux, il baissa la tête avant de commencer à mettre la table pour deux.

**-C'était quoi ça ?**

**-Une dispute.**

**-Merci, j'ai bien vu. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?**

**-Rien, d'accord. Nous nous sommes juste emportés.**

**-Va la voir Edward.**

**-Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller m'excuser ?**

**-Parce que tu lui as fait de la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai.**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Que tu as des sentiments pour moi.**

**-Je … mais…**

**-Edward, va la voir maintenant.**

Il soupira avant de partir en direction de la chambre, je rajoutais un couvert pour Alice, avant de servir nos assiettes. Deux minutes plus tard Edward sortit de la pièce avec un oreiller et une couverture, je levais un sourcil en le regardant poser ses affaires sur le canapé. Il rentra dans la cuisine et s'assit à table avant de poser sa tête sur celle-ci.

**-Alors ?**

**-Elle m'a ordonné de dormir sur le canapé ce soir.**

**-Tu ne t'es pas excusé ?**

**-Si. **J'attendais qu'il continue, il releva la tête et me fit une grimace avant de continuer. **Je lui ai demandé de m'excuser et quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi je m'excusais, je lui ai répondu que tu m'avais dit de le faire.**

**-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Edward. **Le grondais-je en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. **Je vais aller réparer tes bêtises. **Dis-je en me levant.

Je frappais à la porte de leur chambre et attendis qu'Alice m'autorise à entrer, ce qu'elle fit deux secondes plus tard. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et mon cœur se serra en voyant ma meilleure amie en position de chien de fusil et pleurant. Je m'approchais doucement, m'asseyant sur le lit et lui caressant les cheveux.

**-Alice…** Dis-je doucement.

**-Ne le défends pas Bella.**

**-Il a été idiot, et je suis sûre qu'il regrette.**

**-Il est venu s'excuser parce que tu lui as demandé.**

**-Il l'aurait fait même si je ne lui avais pas dit, il aurait juste mis plus de temps.**

**-Je sais que vous avez une amitié fusionnelle et tout et je te jure que je l'accepte, mais c'est dur. **Sanglota-t-elle. **Je … Tu passes toujours avant moi…**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**-Si, je sais ce que je dis, je ne lui en veux pas ni à toi je l'ai toujours su, et ça m'allait jusque-là mais ce soir le voir s'emporter à cause du retour de Jacob, le voir si jaloux, ça fait mal.**

**-Tu te trompe je te le jure, Edward n'est pas jaloux de Jacob, il est amoureux de toi.**

**-Mais il a été si en colère du fait qu'il revienne et que tu rentres chez toi.**

**-Parce que les raisons de Jacob le dérangent, il a mal pris le fait que Jacob pense qu'il ne sait pas prendre soin de moi. Et puis la fatigue de ton voyage doit te rendre plus vulnérable, je suis sûre que sans ta fatigue tu n'aurais pas réagis de la sorte.**

**-Peut-être.**

**-J'en suis sûre, alors repose-toi. Et surtout n'oublie pas qu'il t'aime, même s'il a été maladroit ce soir. Je suis sûre que demain vous aurez tout oublié.**

**-Mouais. Mais il dort quand même sur le canapé, ça lui donnera une leçon.** Je rigolais.

**-Très bien, je lui dirais. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc à manger ?**

**-Non c'est gentil, je vais vite m'endormir, toute cette histoire m'a donné mal à la tête.**

**-Comme tu veux, à demain alors, dors bien.**

Je quittais Alice et rejoignais Edward qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver.

**-Alors ?**

**-Tu es un crétin, mais demain ce sera arranger j'en suis sûre, en attendant tu dors sur le canapé ce soir.** Je rigolais alors qu'il grimaçait.

Le lendemain je passais la journée avec Angela, une fille que je connaissais depuis le lycée. Elle était au début de son neuvième mois de grossesse, elle avait rencontré Ben le futur papa trois ans plus tôt dans une soirée organisé par les anciens du lycée, à cette époque il était en couple avec Lauren mais ils ont eu le coup de foudre à la minute même où leurs yeux se sont croisés. Nous avions passé la journée à faire les magasins pour bébé afin d'acheter les derniers accessoires dont ils avaient besoin.

En rentrant ce soir-là, après avoir dîné avec Angela et Ben, je ne fus pas étonné de voir Alice et Edward dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé en train de regarder un film. Après avoir échangé quelques mots je rejoignis ma chambre les laissant seuls, ne voulant pas être témoin de leur moment de tendresse. Jacob m'appela un peu plus tard et me confirma qu'il rentrait ce samedi en fin de matinée.

Le vendredi je passais ma journée chez mes parents ne rentrant que le soir après avoir dîner avec eux malgré les protestations de mon père qui voulais que je passe la nuit chez eux. J'avais refusé car je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange et que Jacob devais rentrer le lendemain je voulais que mon sac sois prêt avant qu'il n'arrive.

En arrivant à l'appartement d'Alice et Edward tout était éteint et calme j'allais me chercher un verre d'eau et trouvais un mot d'Alice accroché sur le frigidaire me disant qu'ils étaient sortis au cinéma. J'allais me doucher avant de rejoindre mon lit pour la dernière fois.

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain. J'avais très mal dormi. Je doutais que quelqu'un soit déjà réveillé, mais le fait de quitter cet appartement, le fait de ne plus être avec Edward me rendait triste. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et fus étonnée de voir Edward à table devant une tasse de café les yeux dans le vide.

**-Déjà debout ? Il est à peine cinq heures. **Demandais-je en me servant une tasse de café, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, Alice m'a mis dehors elle en avait marre de me sentir gigoter. Et toi que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?**

**-Insomnie.**

**-L'impatience de retrouvé Jacob ?**

**-Oui ça doit être ça. **Soufflais-je n'osant pas le regarder.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, avant qu'il ne se lève. Il attrapa ma main et nous entraîna dans la salle de bain, avant de fermer la porte à clef derrière nous.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demandais-je paniquée.

**-Une dernière fois…** Chuchota-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

**-Edward…**

**-Chut, laisse-toi aller une dernière fois.**

Il alluma l'eau de la douche avant de m'enlever ma nuisette ainsi que mon string et de retirer son boxer, il vérifia la température de l'eau et nous entraîna dans la cabine. Il me caressa doucement la joue avant de m'embrasser tendrement presque amoureusement. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de caresser délicatement son dos.

Une de ses mains s'aventura sur ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui, collant son érection contre mon ventre. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses qu'il pétrit affectueusement, avant de me soulever et de me coller contre les parois de la douche.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour descendre dans son coup que je léchais avant de remonter titiller le lobe de son oreille ce qui le fit gémir. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur mon sein et joua avec mon mamelon quelques instants avant de faire descendre sa main sur mon ventre pour finir sur ma féminité. Il inséra trois doigts à l'intérieur de moi et me pompa frénétiquement. Je repris sa bouche pour éviter un gémissement de m'échapper.

Quand je fus au bord de la jouissance Edward fit sortir ses doigts alors que je grognais de frustration. Il prit son sexe en main et le présenta à mon entrée avant de s'enfoncer en moi d'un coup de rein habile. Je me mordais la main pour retenir mon cri, alors qu'Edward jura dans mon cou. Ses coups de butoirs ce firent plus intenses, nos respirations étaient erratiques et nos cœurs battaient si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sortir de nos cage thoracique.

Edward mordilla mon mamelon et j'exposais autour de lui ce qui déclencha sa propre jouissance. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de me reposer au sol. Il me mit dos à lui, prit mon shampoing et commença à laver délicatement mes cheveux me massant le cuir chevelu ce qui me fit ronronner de plaisir. Après avoir rincé mes cheveux il prit mon gel douche et commença à laver mon dos, mon cou puis mes bras avant de masser ma poitrine. Je m'adossais contre son torse me laissant complètement aller à ses tendres caresses.

Ses mains partirent explorer mon ventre, il se baissa lentement pour laver tendrement mes jambes l'une après l'autre, avant de caresser mes fesses pour finir par mon pubis. Doucement il écarta mes lèvres intimes avant d'appuyer son pouce sur mon clitoris, ma respiration s'accéléra une fois de plus et je gémis en sentant la langue d'Edward s'insinuer dans mon antre charnel.

J'agrippais fermement ses cheveux pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Sa langue et ses doigts faisaient des merveilles et je ne tardais pas à jouir alors qu'il léchait mon suc avec avidité. Doucement il remonta sur mon ventre et l'embrassa et lécha, continua jusqu'à mes seins à qui il affligea le même traitement pour finir par prendre ma bouche avec force.

Je m'apprêtais à lui rendre la pareil mais Edward me retint, je le regardais avec incompréhension.

**-Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir, ça fait un moment que nous sommes enfermés ici.**

**-Oh, bien sûr.** Répondis-je déçue.

Edward prit mon menton et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de couper l'eau et d'attraper deux serviettes, il en mit une autour de sa taille avant d'enrouler l'autre autour de mon corps. Nous nous séchâmes rapidement avant de nous habiller et de sortir doucement de la salle de bain. Visiblement Alice n'était pas encore levée. Je retournais dans ma chambre tandis qu'Edward retourna dans la cuisine. Je m'habillais rapidement, avant de finir de faire ma valise.

A onze heures on sonna à la porte et Alice alla ouvrir laissant apparaître un Jacob tout sourire. Elle le laissa entrer après lui avoir fait la bise, il s'approcha d'Edward à qui il serra la main avant de se jeter sur moi, de me soulever en nous faisant tourner sur nous-mêmes. Après m'avoir reposé au sol il m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Alice nous proposa de rester déjeuner avec eux, Jacob refusa prétextant qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Nous étions sur le point de quitter l'appartement quand Alice nous retint.

**-Oh avant que j'oublie, samedi prochain nous faisons une soirée avec Emmett et Rosalie elle va nous présenter son jumeau, bien sûr vous serez de la partie**.

**-Bien sûr tu nous diras l'heure. **Lui répondit Jacob.

**-Je me disais qu'on pourrait dîner tous les quatre avant de les rejoindre.**

**-Ça me va et toi chérie ?**

**-Oui c'est parfait Alice.**

**-Très bien alors samedi vingt heures ici.**

Nous sortions de l'appartement et avant qu'Alice ne referme la porte derrière nous je vis Edward debout qui nous fixait mâchoire serrée. Je retenais tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

_Alors verdict ?_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus qu'ils ne se soient pas fait surprendre mais ça aurait été trop facile je pense surtout à ce stade de l'histoire…_

_Que pensez- vous de la dispute Alice-Edward ? Du retour de Jacob ?_

_Merci à ma correctrice__** DeMoNyUuki**__ de m'avoir aidé pour ce chapitre qui m'a causé un peu de soucis et pour ton son travail._

_A bientôt_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Vanouille_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hello tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre avec un petit peu de retard et je m'en excuse._

_Vous allez enfin voir la rencontre Jasper /Alice mais pas sûr que ça se passe comme beaucoup pense…_

_Merci pour vos alerts et reviews qui sont un vrai délice à lire._

**Chapitre 5**

En quittant l'appartement d'Alice et d'Edward, j'avais le cœur lourd, cette fois je savais que nos petits moments avec Edward étaient vraiment terminés. Jacob me racontait son séjour chez son père pendant notre retour chez nous, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Edward, son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et son merveilleux sexe. Rien que d'y penser je sentais l'excitation me gagner, discrètement je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager un minimum le feu qui se propageait en moi.

Quinze minutes plus tard nous arrivions à notre appartement, je rangeais nos affaires pendant que Jacob se douchait pour se détendre de son voyage. J'étais en train de regarder ce que je pouvais préparer pour notre déjeuner quand je sentis les bras de Jacob autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque.

**-Tu m'as manqué Bella.** Je me retournais dans ses bras.

**-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Il m'embrassa doucement, je sentis la pointe de sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris ma bouche pour le laissé entrer. Notre baiser devint langoureux, je sentais ses mains qui se tenaient sur mes hanches descendre vers mes fesses qu'il pressa avant de me relâcher. Il me prit la main et nous dirigea vers notre chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre il ferma la porte derrière nous et m'embrassa avant de soulever mon débardeur pour ensuite se jeter sur mes seins qu'il mordilla chacun leur tour par-dessus mon carcan, me faisant doucement gémir. Il descendit sur mon ventre et déboutonna mon short en jeans qu'il baissa.

A ce moment-là son téléphone portable sonna.

**-Ne répond pas.** Haletais-je.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda l'appelant, il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire désolé.

**-C'est le garage il faut que je réponde.** Je soupirais tandis qu'il décrochait.

**-Jane ?**

**-…**

**-Rosalie peut s'en charger ?**

**-…**

**-C'est vrai j'ai oublié qu'elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Dis-lui que je ne peux pas avant lundi, je viens juste de rentrer.**

**-…**

**-Merci à lundi.** Il raccrocha.

**-Désolé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Rien de grave, un client qui a un souci avec sa voiture, il veut qu'on la lui répare aujourd'hui mais Alec et déjà occupé avec une autre voiture et Rosalie et à un mariage, mais ça attendra lundi. On en était où ?**

Il jeta son portable sur le lit et me reprit dans ses bras et me fit quelques baisers mouillés dans le cou tout en massant mes fesses à travers mon shorty me plaquant contre son érection. Il glissa son nez sur mon épaule qu'il embrassa et lécha sensuellement tandis que je passais mes mains entre nous pour ouvrir son pantalon. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il grogna.

**-Jacob, non. **Pleurnichais-je alors qu'il se détacha de moi pour prendre son téléphone.

**-Oui ?**

**-…**

**-Bon, j'arrive. **Soupira-t-il

**-…**

**-C'est rien, a tout de suite. **Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

**-Je fais vite je te promets.**

**-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je vais préparer le déjeuner en t'attendant.**

Il m'embrassa la joue avant de partir. Je soupirais, avant de me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour faire tourner une machine. Je décidais de prendre une bonne douche pour évacuer la tension. Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée, des images d'Edward et moi sous la douche de ce matin hantait mon esprit.

J'étais au comble de l'excitation et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mes mains partirent à l'exploration de mon corps. Tout en me caressant je fermais les yeux pour imaginer que c'était les mains d'Edward qui me touchaient. Rapidement la jouissance prit possession de mon corps.

Après ma douche je me rendis à la cuisine pour commencer le déjeuner, malheureusement il n'y avait rien dans les placards, je descendis donc rapidement au magasin en bas de l'immeuble pour chercher deux trois bricoles pour le week-end.

Je fis rapidement une salade verte avec une omelette espérant que Jacob ne tarderais pas. J'étais en train de battre les œufs quand mon portable sonna m'annonçant un nouveau message. Je pris mon téléphone et vit que c'était un message d'Edward.

_Salut toi_

_Avec Alice on voudrait se faire une partie de bowling ce soir_

_Ça vous dit ?_

_Bisous Edward._

J'allais finir m'a préparation avant de lui répondre.

_Coucou_

_Je pense qu'on va plutôt rester chez nous._

_Amusez-vous bien._

_Bisous à vous Bella._

J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Jacob.

_Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?_

_Je t'attends._

_Bella._

Au même instant Edward me répondit.

_Dommage_

_Tu me manques déjà_

_Bisous Edward._

Je soupirais, lui aussi me manquais, je me faisais violence pour ne pas le lui dire. Nous n'avions pas le droit, il devait rester mon meilleur ami rien de plus. Je décidais donc de ne pas répondre à son message. Dix minutes plus tard Jacob m'appela pour me dire qu'il en aurait pour un moment et que je ne devais pas l'attendre pour déjeuner.

Après avoir déjeuné seule sur le canapé à regarder la télé, je décidais de nettoyer la poussière qui s'était accumulée durant notre semaine d'absence, mais j'étais tellement bien lancée que je nettoyais de fond en comble l'appartement.

Il était plus de dix-sept heures quand j'eus fini et Jacob n'était toujours pas arrivé. J'allais donc dans notre chambre et commençais à bouquiner en l'attendant. A dix-neuf heures trente, je décidais qu'il était temps de commençais le dîner.

Ayant encore des remords à cause de ma semaine avec Edward je décidais de faire une belle table aux chandelles. Jacob arriva à vingt heures, exténué.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais ce client avait absolument besoin de sa voiture pour demain matin.**

**-C'est rien, on va profiter de notre soirée maintenant. Vas te doucher le temps que je finisse tout ça.**

Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, et nous mangeâmes tranquillement en parlant de notre semaine loin l'un de l'autre. Je préférais lui taire le fait qu'Alice était partie à Paris trois jours, je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en colère ce soir. Quand le repas fut terminé je proposais à Jacob d'aller se détendre sur le canapé le temps que je nettoie la cuisine. Une fois ma tâche finie j'allais le rejoindre mais constatais qu'il s'était endormi.

**-Jacob. **Le réveillais-je doucement.

**-Mmmmm ?**

**-Viens tu seras beaucoup mieux dans le lit.**

Je me levais le lendemain avec des maux au ventre, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. La nausée arriva et j'arrivais in extremis aux toilettes pour vider le contenue de mon estomac. Une fois la nausée passée je me brossais les dents et allai rejoindre le salon pour éviter de réveillé Jacob qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé espérant que d'ici quelques minutes je me sente un peu mieux. Je due me rendormir car c'est la caresse de la main de Jacob sur ma joue qui me réveilla.

**-Bonjour ma chérie. Je m'excuse pour hier, et le fait de m'être endormi, j'imagine que tu voyais nos retrouvailles d'une autre façon.**

**-T'en fait pas Jacob, c'est pas grave.**

**-Je vais me rattraper, en attendant viens prendre le petit déjeuner.**

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever mais encore une fois les nausées resurgirent et je couru dans la salle de bain Jacob sur mes talons.

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui, je me sens juste un peu mal depuis ce matin, je pense que les fruits de mer ne sont pas passés.**

**-D'accord, tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?**

**-Non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer, je vais juste m'allonger un peu.**

Le reste de la semaine fut un véritable calvaire, j'avais été malade tous les jours et je passais mes journées enfermée seule à l'appartement tandis que Jacob partait tôt et rentrait tard du travail. Edward m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages durant la semaine, voulant me voir mais j'avais décliné toutes ses invitations.

Nous étions samedi soir et nous étions en train de dîner chez mes meilleurs amis. Edward nous avait préparé une merveilleuse paella. Encore une fois je me précipitais aux toilettes. Quand je revenais à table tous les regards étaient posés sur moi.

**-Tu vas bien Bella ?** Me demanda Alice en me tendant un verre d'eau.

**-Oui merci.**

**-Elle a été malade toute la semaine, je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'aller voir un médecin, mais il n'y a pas plus têtue qu'elle. **Dit Jacob.

**-Ça va passer. **Répondis-je. **J'ai dû attraper un virus, rien de bien méchant.**

**-Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même que tu voies un médecin. **Répliqua Jacob.

**-Tu veux que j'appelle mon père ? **Me demanda Edward.

**-Non, si d'ici lundi je ne vais pas mieux j'irais consulter d'accord ?**

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, j'étais juste un peu mal à l'aise de me retrouver entourée d'Alice, Jacob et d'Edward mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître. Vers vingt-trois heures trente nous étions arrivés à l'Eclipse où Rosalie et Emmett nous attendait à une table avec un homme blond que je devinais être Jasper le frère de Rosalie.

**-Salut vous. ** Cria Alice pour couvrir la musique.

**-Eh lilliputienne. ** Dit Emmett avant de nous saluer chacun son tour.

Quand Rosalie eut fini de nous embrasser elle nous présenta Jasper. Nous le saluâmes tous chaleureusement. Nous passions la soirée à rigoler et danser tous ensemble. Je sentais souvent les regards d'Edward sur moi ce qui me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise mais j'essayais de passer outre. Exténuée d'avoir dansé comme des fous nous retournions à notre table pour nous réhydrater.

**-Un jus d'orange Bella sérieusement ? ** Me dit Emmett.

**-Oui, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.**

**-Sinon, Jasper tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** Demanda Jacob.

**-Je suis psychologue.**

**-Waouh, nous avons un psychologue à notre table.**

**-Oh ça va Jacob, les psychologues sont tous des charlatans !** S'exclama Alice en lançant un regard noir à Jasper.

**-Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **S'indigna Edward.

**-Quoi, qu'est ce qui me prends je dis ce que je pense c'est tout.**

**-Excuse là Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à, ce n'est pas son genre d'être méchante.**

**-Je ne suis pas méchante, je dis ce que je pense !**

**-Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect. **Dit Emmett.

**-Je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer tout le monde que je sache ! **Elle quitta la table suivit d'Edward.

**-Wouh, elle est direct votre amie.** Nous dit Jasper.

**-Désolée, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.** Lui répondis-je.

**-Ce n'est rien.**

La tirade d'Alice avait lancé un froid autour de la table, plus personne n'osait parler. Dix minutes plus tard Edward revint seul et souffla un grand coup en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**-Je m'excuse mec, je pense qu'elle doit être un peu stressée à cause de son boulot.**

**-Tout va bien, je ne lui en veux pas.**

**-Elle est où ?** Demandais-je.

**-Elle a préféré rentrer. D'ailleurs elle a pris ma voiture est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me ramener ?**

**-Bien sûr. Ça ne te dérange pas Jacob ?**

**-Non, pas de souci.**

Le reste de la soirée passa sans aucun autre incident, nous quittions la boite vers quatre heures et nous déposions Edward chez lui avant de rentré.

Ayant passé un dimanche horrible ainsi que la journée de lundi je décidais le soir même de consulter mon médecin. Jacob était encore au garage je pris donc ma voiture. Je roulais prudemment et passais un feu vert quand je vis à ma gauche une voiture foncer droit sur moi, j'essayais de l'éviter mais tout ce passa si vite que je n'eus le temps de faire aucun geste. Je sentis l'impact et un bruit de klaxon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me réveillée je me trouvais allongée sur un lit avec des bips près de moi je tournais la tête et vis Alice et Jacob à mes côtés.

**-Oh Bella on a eu si peur. **Me dit Alice en pleurant à mes côtés me tenant la main.

**-Tu vas bien ? **Me demanda Jacob en me caressant la tête.

**-Hum oui, je crois. **J'essayais de me relever mais Jacob m'arrêta.

**-Reste couchée, les médecins t'ont fait passer des examens, on attend les résultats.**

Je regardais la pièce et constatais qu'Edward n'était pas là.

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, il est parti avec Emmett faire une partie de tennis. Je lui ai laissé un message. ** M'informa Alice qui avait vu mon regard.

A ce moment-là le médecin arriva dans la chambre.

**-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan ? Je suis le docteur Volturi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**-Ça va, je me sens un peu fatiguée et j'ai mal à la jambe.**

**-Oui, vous avez une belle entorse on vous a posé une attelle mais je pense que d'ici quelques semaines vous n'en aurez plus besoin.**

**-Très bien.**

**-J'aimerais vous ausculter.**

**-Oui bien sûr.**

**-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes s'il vous plaît.** Demanda le docteur Volturi en se tournant vers Alice et Jacob.

**-On reviendra demain.** Me dit Alice en m'embrassant la joue. Jacob allait répliquer mais Alice l'arrêta avant. **Elle doit se reposer Jacob, tu reviendras demain.** Il soupira avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

**-Je t'aime.** Me chuchota-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée le médecin m'ausculta avant de prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

**-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mademoiselle Swan. Vous n'avez qu'une belle entorse et quelques contusions qui disparaîtront d'ici une à deux semaines. Par contre je suis vraiment désolé, mais votre bébé n'a pas survécu. Vous avez fait une fausse couche.**

**-Mon…bébé ?**

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Je… je… j'étais… enceinte ?**

**-Oui, de deux trois semaines.**

**-Oh mon dieu.** J'éclatais en sanglot.

Ça devait bien faire une heure que j'étais sur mon lit d'hôpital à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il y a quelques heures je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un petit être en moi et pourtant depuis que le médecin me l'avait annoncé, je ressentais un grand vide. Pourtant un enfant n'a jamais été à l'ordre du jour. Bien sûr comme la plupart des femmes j'avais le rêve et l'envie de devenir mère, mais pas tout de suite je voulais attendre quelques années de plus. Pourtant maintenant que je savais qu'il avait été là, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il soit encore au chaud dans mon ventre.

**-Bella ? Tu as mal ? Ça ne va pas ?**

Je tournais la tête en direction de la porte où Edward était apparu le visage anxieux. Il se précipita sur moi, embrassa mon front et s'assit sur mon lit commençant à caresser mes cheveux.

**-Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? **Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. **Alice m'a prévenu, je suis venu dès que j'ai eu le message. J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu vas bien ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?**

Je restais là à pleurer sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole. Au bout de plusieurs minutes voyant que je ne me calmais pas Edward voulu se relever pour aller chercher une infirmière mais je le retenais par la main voulant qu'il reste près de moi.

**-Bella tu m'inquiète, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Qu'a dit le médecin ?**

**-Je… je… Oh Edward…**

**-Dis-moi ma belle, je suis là.**

**-Je… j'ai perdu mon bébé.** Sanglotais-je.

Edward resta figé quelques secondes avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Tu… tu étais enceinte ?** J'hochais la tête. **Tu le savais ?**

**-Non, je… viens de l'apprendre.**

**-Tu étais enceinte de combien ?**

**-Deux trois semaines.**

**-Tu as mis Jacob au courant ?**

**-Non.**

**-Bella, il faut que tu lui dise, il ne va pas t'en vouloir.**

**-Je… c'est pas lui le père.** Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**-Quoi ? Mais… qui est le père ?**

**-Toi.** Soufflais-je.

**-Tu… es… enfin t'es sûre ?**

**-Ça fait pratiquement deux mois que nous n'avons rien fait avec Jacob. Le seul avec qui j'ai couché c'est toi.**

**-Mais… comment ?**

**-Nous n'avons jamais mis de préservatif.**

**-Tu n'es pas sous pilule ?**

**-Si mais faut croire qu'elle n'a pas bien fait son travail. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tellement de peine, je… je ne voulais pas de bébé maintenant mais savoir qu'il était là, dans mon ventre je ne sais pas, je me sens vide. **Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle.

**-Oh Bella, viens là.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, me cajolant quelques minutes attendant que mes larmes se tarissent. Il se détacha de moi et me prit la main.

**-Ça va aller Bella, tu sais que je suis là pas vrai ?**

**-Oui. **Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure.

**-Que veux-tu me dire ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Quand tu mordilles ta lèvre comme ça, c'est signe que tu es nerveuse, ou que tu veux dire quelque chose mais que tu ne sais pas si tu peux.** Me dit-il en caressant ma lèvre de son pouce.

**-Tu me connais trop bien, c'est pas juste. **Il me sourit

**-Aller dis-moi. **Je le regardais dans les yeux.

**-Tu veux bien rester avec moi, cette nuit.**

Il me caressa la joue, j'appuyais ma tête dessus.

**-Bien sûr.**

Je me déplaçais sur le côté pour lui laisser une place, il mit son torse contre mon dos, passa une main sous ma nuque et l'autre sur mon ventre qu'il caressa par-dessus ma blouse d'hôpital. Edward passa un bon petit moment à essayer de calmer mes sanglots avant que je ne m'endorme bercée par son souffle sur mon cou, blottie dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

_Et voilà._

_Bella qui a perdu le bébé d'Edward, comment vont-ils faire face à ça ?_

_Pourquoi Alice n'aime pas Jasper ?_

_Merci de me lire et surtout merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki**____pour son merveilleux travail._

_Une pensée à celles et ceux qui ont la chance d'être à Paris en ce moment-même pour rencontrer Robert et Ashley. (Je n'ai pas eue la chance de gagner ma place). _

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voici enfin la suite. _

_Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et alerts._

**Chapitre 6.**

Je n'avais que peu dormis cette nuit-là, me réveillant plusieurs fois après avoir fait un cauchemar, où je voyais mon bébé évoluer puis disparaître d'un coup. Edward avait été là chaque fois me consolant en me disant des mots rassurants.

L'infirmière me réveilla vers sept heures pour prendre ma tension et vérifier mes constantes. En me voyant collée à Edward elle me sourit.

**-Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir un compagnon si attentionné.**

**-Oh… Euh… **Je regardais Edward sa tête sur ma poitrine et son bras serrant fermement ma taille. Je souris. **Oui, il est parfait…**

**-Le médecin passera un peu plus tard. Bonne journée.**

**-Merci à vous aussi.**

Elle sortit et je regardais Edward dormir paisiblement, doucement je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le massais tendrement. Je le sentis resserrer sa prise sur ma taille et il grogna doucement. J'arrêtais ma caresse.

**-N'arrêtes pas.** Marmonna-t-il sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine.

**-Je suis désolée, je t'ai fais passer une nuit affreuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de rester.**

Il se redressa et me regarda, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis heureux d'avoir été là pour toi cette nuit, et puis… ce bébé était aussi le mien, je me devais d'être là.**

**-Tu dois être soulagé que je l'aie perdu. **Dis-je doucement en baissant la tête.

**-Bella…**Il soupira avant de relever mon menton pour que je le regarde. **Ce bébé n'était pas prévu, et ça aurait été compliqué mais j'aurais été là pour vous. J'ai dû te paraître détaché hier soir avec ma réaction mais j'étais sous le choc...j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.** Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Edward resta avec moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner il allait s'en aller quand on frappa à la porte.

**-Oui.** La porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'Alice apparu.

**-Coucou toi. Edward ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai appelé toute la nuit, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai même appelé Emmett qui m'a dit qu'il t'avait quitté depuis un moment !**

**-Désolé, Alice je suis venu voir Bella dès que j'ai eu ton message et j'ai éteint mon portable en arrivant à l'hôpital.**

**-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir, que tu ne rentrerais pas cette nuit ?**

**-C'est de ma faute Alice, j'étais terrifiée de me retrouver seule ici je lui ai demandé de rester.**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella. Il aurait quand même pu me joindre.**

**-Bella était mal, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.**

**-Je sais qu'elle était mal mais tu aurais pu penser une seconde à moi, et m'envoyer rapidement un texto, c'était trop demander ?**

**-Alice on ne va pas s'engueuler maintenant. Je rentre prendre une douche. Bye.**

Il quitta la chambre et Alice s'assit sur le lit enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en soufflant. Je m'approchais et lui caressais le dos.

**-Alice ? Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.**

**-Tu n'y ais pour rien Bella. **Elle se redressa et je remarquais des larmes sur ses joues.

**-Oh Alice vient là. **Je la pris dans mes bras. **Chut, ça va aller.**

**-Je ne le reconnais plus, il est différent ses derniers temps.**

**-Comment ça différent ?**

**-Il est toujours ailleurs, dans ses pensées et quand j'essaie de savoir ce qui lui arrive, il se braque. Il m'évite, c'est à peine s'il me touche. Et on ne fait que se disputer à longueur de journée, pour des broutilles mais à chaque fois ça prend des proportions énormes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je sens que je le perds.**

**-Mais non, ce n'est qu'une passade, ça arrive dans tous les couples. Il t'aime Alice.**

**-Tu dois me trouver idiote a pleurer sur mon sort, alors que tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital.**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.**

**-Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je peux en parler, tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux.**

**-Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, c'est Edward tu le connais, il aime être dans sa bulle.**

**-Ouais.** Souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **J'espère juste que ça s'arrangera avant notre départ, dimanche.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai vous partez en vacances, j'avais complètement oublié.**

**-J'ai trop hâte, on pourra se retrouver. **

Alice resta une heure en ma compagnie, avant de partir travailler. Je me détestais à cet instant, j'étais vraiment la pire des amies. Non seulement je l'avais trahie en couchant avec son petit-ami, je lui avais mentis délibérément, je lui faisais de la peine mais en plus j'étais tombée enceinte de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Chaque larme qu'elle avait versée avait été comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Si elle était si malheureuse c'était de ma faute, la consoler avait été beaucoup plus difficile que ce que j'avais laissé croire, j'avais honte.

Le médecin passa peu de temps après le départ d'Alice et me donna le feu vert pour quitter cet endroit. Jacob m'appela en fin de matinée pour prendre de mes nouvelles, quand je lui annonçais que j'avais le droit de partir il me dit qu'il viendrait me récupérer en début d'après-midi.

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement, je restais enfermée à l'appartement, Jacob travaillais et avec l'attelle que j'avais à ma jambe gauche je ne pouvais pas aller très loin. Edward m'appela tous les jours ainsi qu'Alice mais je laissais à chaque fois le répondeur prendre le relais, je n'avais pas envie de parler ni de voir qui que ce soit.

Nous étions vendredi, on était au milieu de l'après-midi et comme chaque jours je restais seule jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me fis la plus discrète possible, ne voulant pas que le visiteur puisse m'entendre pour qu'il parte rapidement.

**-Bella, tu comptes m'ignorer combien de temps encore ? **Cria la voix d'Edward à travers la porte. Je ne répondis pas. **Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre la porte ! **Il continua à frapper et sonner à la porte. **Allez ouvre-moi ! Je te jure que je vais rester là à hurler jusqu'à que tu m'ouvres ! Tu m'entends ! Bella !**

**-Ça va deux secondes !** Je me levais du canapé et pris mes béquilles pour me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. **Non mais t'es obligé de crier comme un malade et d'ameuter tous les habitants de l'immeuble !**

**-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu ne réponds pas au téléphone quand on t'appel, je m'inquiétais.** Je le laissais passer et il s'assit sur le canapé.

**-Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais simplement envie de rester seule ? **Lui dis-je agacée en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-Bella, ça fait trois jours que tu es seule, il est temps que tu vois du monde.**

**-Regarde-moi Edward, comment veux-tu que je sorte avec une tête pareille, je suis horrible.**

**-C'est pas vrai, d'accord tu as quelques contusions et de gros cernes mais un peu de maquillage et on ne verra plus rien, et tu n'es pas horrible.**

**-Et tu oublies ce truc immonde à ma jambe.**

**-Quand je reviendrais de Grèce tu ne l'auras plus, ça va vite passer.**

**-Pff...tu parles c'est pas toi qui ressemble à un robot. **Il rit.

**-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais ta tête de cochon.** Je lui frappais l'épaule. **Eh !**

**-Bon je peux savoir pourquoi tu tenais absolument à me voir ?**

**-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour avoir envie de passer du temps avec toi maintenant ?**

**-Non, mais insister comme tu l'as fait ne te ressemble pas.**

**-Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir.**

**-C'est vrai, c'est déjà dimanche.**

**-Oui.**

**-D'ailleurs, ça se passe mieux avec Alice ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était en pleure. Elle me disait que tu étais distant qu'elle ne te reconnaissait plus. ** Il soupira.

**-C'est rien, on s'engueule beaucoup, mais ça arrive à tous les couples, non ?**

**-Edward elle est malheureuse, je n'aime pas la savoir malheureuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Edward, quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**-Tu ne voudras pas entendre ça.** Chuchota-t-il.

**-Évidemment que je veux l'entendre, dis-moi. **

**-Je n'arrive pas à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous.**

**-Edward…**

**-Tu as voulu savoir, Bella, je ne fais que répondre à ta question. Je ne pense qu'à toi, à tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi, j'ai sans arrêt envie de te voir, de te toucher. Quand je suis avec Alice ça me rend malade parce que je sais que tu es avec Jacob, et ça me bouffe. J'ai envie d'être celui qui passe tout son temps avec toi, de t'embrasser, de pouvoir me coucher contre toi et te faire l'amour chaque nuit. Bella tu me rends complètement fou. **Chuchota-t-il en prenant ma main.

**-Edward, tu… tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu es avec Alice elle t'aime, et je suis avec Jacob.**

**-J'ai essayé de lutter mais… ** Il caressa ma joue et approcha son visage du mien.

**-On ne peut pas.** Dis-je en le repoussant.

**-On ne pouvait déjà pas avant et pourtant…**

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et cette fois-ci, je laissais sa bouche s'écraser sur la mienne. Rapidement il demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui accordais. Nos langues se mélangeaient doucement, sensuellement. Je passais mes mains sur sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux essayant de le rapprocher autant que possible de moi.

Sa main qui était toujours sur ma joue descendit dans mon cou puis sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne prenne mon sein en coupe, qu'il malaxa tendrement avant de descendre plus bas sur mon ventre. Sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour glisser sur ma mâchoire avant de rejoindre le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla et suça, tandis que sa main continuait de descendre pour caressait ma cuisse et remontait lentement sous ma jupe pour s'arrêtait sur mon sexe qu'il caressa à travers mon shorty.

**-Edward…** Gémissais-je. **Stop.** Je le repoussais doucement. **Je ne veux pas aller plus loin pour le moment.**

**-Juste t'avoir dans mes bras me suffis.**

Je souris alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui nous faisant nous adosser sur le dossier du canapé. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant l'émission que j'avais mise plus tôt. Ma tête reposait sur son torse alors que nos mains jouaient ensemble.

**-A quoi tu penses ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-A Alice et Jacob, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux par notre faute.**

**-Je sais moi non plus, mais je ne peux pas rester avec Alice en sachant que je ne l'aime plus.**

**-Attends un peu avant de lui dire.**

**-Bella…** Soupira-t-il.

**-S'il te plaît, juste quelques semaines. **Il grimaça. **Attendons au moins que vous reveniez de vacances, elle les attend avec tellement d'impatience, je ne veux pas lui gâcher ça.**

**-Très bien. Je ferais ce que tu veux. **Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

A ce moment-là on entendit une clef dans la porte et nous nous éloignâmes rapidement l'un de l'autre prenant une position plus convenable. Jacob entra.

**-Bonjour chérie. **Dit-il en s'approchant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. **Salut Edward. Tu vas bien ?** Le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

**-Oui très bien et toi ?**

**-Un peu crevé, mais je m'en voulais de laisser Bella seule ici toute la semaine. Je me suis libéré pour passer l'après-midi avec elle, mais je suis rassuré de voir qu'elle a de la compagnie.**

**-Je suis passé parce qu'elle ne répondait pas aux appels.**

**-Depuis son accident, elle est un peu déprimée.**

**-Elle, est dans la pièce. Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. **Grognais-je. Eux rigolèrent.

**-Je te serre une bière, Edward ? **L'interrogea Jacob.

**-Non merci, je vais y aller.**

**-Déjà ? **Demandais-je précipitamment.

**-Alice dois rentrer tôt aussi elle veut qu'on commence les bagages. Tu connais Alice.**

**-Ne tant fait pas, je reste là moi. **Me dit Jacob en embrassant ma tempe. Je lui fis un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

**-Bon ben moi je vous laisse.** Edward se leva et je l'imitais. **Reste assise Bella, je connais la sortie.**

**-Je sais mais vous partez dimanche, je ne vous verrais plus avant la semaine prochaine. Donc je veux un câlin.** Il rigola avant de me serrer dans ses bras, il m'embrassa la joue avant de me relâcher.

**-On se voit bientôt. Repose-toi bien. A plus Jacob. **Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

**-Passez de bonnes vacances.**

**-Ouais merci.**

**-Embrasse Alice pour moi.** M'exclamais-je avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

**-Chinois pour ce soir ça te tente ?** Me demanda Jacob.

**-Comme tu voudras.**

**-Je commanderais une fois que j'aurais pris une douche.**

Après avoir dîné je lisais dans notre chambre tandis que Jacob rangeais la cuisine. Quand il eut fini il me rejoignit et se colla à moi.

**-Je lis Jacob.**

**-Lâche ton livre, j'ai une activité plus intéressante à te proposer.**

**-J'ai mes règles, il est hors de question que nous fassions quoi que ce soit.**

Il grogna avant de m'embrasser la joue et de me tourner le dos pour dormir. Au bout d'une demi-heure j'entendis ses ronflements envahir notre chambre. Mon portable qui était posé sur mon chevet vibra, je l'attrapais et lu le message.

_Fais de beaux rêves_

_Je pense à toi_

_Tu me manques_

_Bisous Edward._

Un immense sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je me hâtais de lui répondre.

_Mes rêves seront peuplés de ton visage_

_Passe une bonne nuit_

_Toi aussi tu me manques… Trop_

_Bisous Bella._

Je reposais mon portable à sa place et fermais mon bouquin avant de me coucher pour dormir.

Le lendemain je passais la journée à jouer à la Wii avec Jacob. J'avais refusé toutes ses invitations à sortir de l'appartement. Quand je partis prendre ma douche ce soir-là j'entendis vaguement des voix qui provenaient du salon, je me dépêchais de finir de me laver et m'habillais rapidement d'un vieux jogging et un long t-shirt avant de me rendre dans la pièce principale.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? **Demandais-je surprise de trouver mes amis en face de moi.

**-Je n'y suis pour rien chérie, c'est Alice qui à tout organisé.**

**-Je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir vue, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tous dîner au restaurant. **M'expliqua Alice.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. **Râlais-je.

**-Tu es resté enfermée ici toute la semaine. **Me dit Rosalie. **Ce n'est pas comme si on allait danser toute la nuit on va juste manger tous les six au restaurant.**

**-Très bien. **Capitulais-je. **Mais Il est hors de question que tu m'habilles et me maquille, Alice. Je me débrouille.**

Je pris la direction de ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement d'une robe bleu et de remontais rapidement mes cheveux en chignon lâche. Je me maquillais légèrement avant de rejoindre les autres. Alice bougonna en me voyant mais Edward lui parla doucement à l'oreille et l'a fit largement sourire, une pointe de jalousie me parcouru l'échine en les voyant tous les deux.

Au restaurant je pris place entre Jacob et Edward. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à me frôler dès qu'une occasion se présentait, me donnant des frissons à chaque fois. Nous étions en train de manger quand Jasper nous salua.

**-Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**-Jasper ? Quelle surprise, que fais-tu là ?** Lui demanda Rosalie en se levant pour l'étreindre.

**-Je dîne avec quelques confrères, je vous ai aperçus alors je suis venu vous saluer.**

Je regardais Alice assise en face d'Edward, elle avait le visage fermé n'adressant pas un seul regard à Jasper. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son attitude envers lui. Il faudrait que je lui parle.

**-Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Passez une bonne soirée.**

Nous le remercions tous à l'exception d'Alice, en lui souhaitant également une bonne soirée. Il regarda brièvement Alice avant de nous quitter.

En sortant du restaurant Edward m'escorta doucement jusqu'à la voiture tandis que les autres marchaient devant nous.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Alice avant de partir pour la faire sourire comme ça ?**

**-Jalouse ? **Je ne répondis pas. **Tu es adorable. **Me dit-il en caressant discrètement le bas de mon dos.

**-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. **Il rigola.

**-Je lui ai simplement dit que pour se consoler elle n'avait qu'à penser à toutes les fringues qu'elle va t'acheter pendant les vacances.**

**-Je te déteste. **Grognais-je. **Enlève-lui ces idées de la tête.**

**-Tu connais Alice, elle ne m'écoutera pas. **Je soupirais alors qu'on arrivait devant la voiture où les autres nous attendaient.

Pendant leur semaine en Grèce Edward m'envoya au moins un message par jour pour me dire que je lui manquais et qu'il pensait à moi. A chaque message mon cœur s'accélérait, et je lui répondais dans la foulée qu'il me manquait également.

Je ne voyais que rarement Jacob durant la semaine, il partait quand je dormais encore et quand il rentrait nous dînions rapidement avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le canapé.

Alice et Edward étaient rentrés de leur voyage le dimanche suivant, nous les avions accueillis à l'aéroport et avions pris un apéritif rapidement chez eux avant de les laisser se reposer tranquillement. Alice ne quittait que rarement Edward ce qui avait rendu impossible de pouvoir nous voir tranquillement.

Le mardi, je passais l'après-midi chez Alice elle voulait absolument me montrer les vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheté, profitant qu'Edward était parti faire une partie de tennis avec Emmett. Nous étions assises tranquillement sur la terrasse de son appartement en train de siroter un thé glacé.

**-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Bella, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne j'aimerais que tu sois la première au courant.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Je vais avoir un bébé ! **S'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Vous avez aimez ?

Alice enceinte ? A votre avis pourquoi Alice déteste tant Jasper ? Les sentiments de Bella et Edward qui évoluent…

Un grand merci à ma correctrice _**DeMoNyUuki.**_

A bientôt.

Je vous embrasse.

Vanouille.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir ou bonjour à vous._

_Je sais j'ai une semaine de retard dans mes publications et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7.**

Mon cœur s'était brisé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors qu'Alice me regardait en souriant. Alice allait avoir un bébé, dont le père était forcément Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un seul mot de ma bouche, je repensais à mon bébé que j'avais perdu, la douleur était toujours présente, j'aurais dû moi aussi avoir un bébé avec Edward mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je ressentais une jalousie à l'égard d'Alice. Elle, elle aurait son bébé. Leur bébé.

**-Pourquoi, pleures-tu Bella ?** Me demanda Alice en me serrant la main.

**-Je suis contente pour vous. Ce sont des larmes de joies. Félicitations.**

**-Heu …en fait, je me suis mal exprimée. Je ne suis pas enceinte, enfin pas encore.** Je la regardais sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.** En fait pendant ces vacances, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'avoir un bébé. Je veux qu'avec Edward nous formions une belle famille.**

**-Vous ferez une très belle famille. Edward doit être ravi. **

**-En fait je ne lui ai encore rien dit, j'appréhende sa réaction.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Voyons Bella, tout le monde sait que les hommes ont peur de l'engagement. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble nous n'avons jamais parlé de mariage ou d'enfant. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'en parler avant.**

**-Alice je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Edward, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami que je peux anticiper toutes ses réactions. Parle lui, une chose est sûre il ne va pas te manger. **Dis-je avec un sourire forcé. **Je suis quand même un peu sous le choc, il y a une semaine tu pleurais dans mes bras en me disant que ça ne marchait plus très bien avec lui, et aujourd'hui tu veux un enfant. C'est bizarre, non ?**

**-C'est vrai, mais ces vacances nous ont fait le plus grand bien, il a été adorable pendant tous le séjour et on a pu se retrouver. Ça nous a fait le plus grand bien.**

**-Je suis heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre mais je trouve que c'est un peu précipité, vous venez de traverser une crise. Pourquoi ne pas attendre et profiter de vous ?**

**-Il m'aime et je l'aime. Tu me l'as dit toi-même chaque couple traverse des crises. Je suis prête à être maman. **

**-Alice ? **Cria Edward.

**-Sur la terrasse. **

Il nous rejoignit rapidement, arrivait devant nous il marqua un temps d'arrêt en me voyant avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alice.

**-Comment s'est passé ta partie de tennis ? **Lui demanda Alice en se levant.

**-Epuisante. Ça va Bella ? **Me demanda-t-il en embrassant ma joue.

**-Oui, très bien. **Dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

**-Je te serre une bière, mon chéri ?**

**-Je vais m'en chercher une.**

**-Non assieds-toi, je m'en occupe. **

Elle quitta la pièce nous laissant Edward et moi. Il s'assit sur la chaise à mes côtés et me pris délicatement la main.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bella. **Chuchota-t-il.

**-Edward, Alice est juste à côté. **Le réprimandais-je en reprenant ma main.

**-On avait dit que je devais laisser passer nos vacances, il est tant que je lui dise.**

**-Non ! **Criais-je. Je me tournais pour vois si Alice m'avait entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas. **Edward, ce n'est pas le bon moment. **Continuais-je plus bas.

**-Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, Bella. **Soupira-t-il. **Je ne veux plus faire semblant.**

**-S'il te plait, elle vient juste de me dire combien elle est heureuse.**

Alice arriva et je me tu.

**-Ben alors c'est quoi ces messes basses ?**

**-Rien d'important, il me racontait votre séjour. Bon, je vais vous laisser.**

**-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu, je viens d'arriver on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup se parler depuis notre retour.**

**-Il faut que j'y aille, Jacob ne vas pas tarder.**

**-Tu la verras un autre jour, mon chéri. Tu peux comprendre qu'elle ait envie de voir son homme.**

En rentrant à l'appartement, Jacob était déjà là, habillé d'un jean brut et d'une chemise noire. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

**-Je dîne avec mes anciens amis du lycée.**

**-C'est aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'ai complètement oublié. Je pense que tu devrais le rappelais à Edward lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir zappé.**

**-Je vais le faire, j'imagine que si tu as oublié tu n'as rien prévu de ton côté.**

**-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave je grignoterais en lisant.**

**-Tu sais je peux rester si tu veux. **

**-Non va t'amuser. Tu travailles tellement je suis contente que tu sortes t'amuser un peu. Et puis au moins ce soir, j'arriverais à lire tranquillement sans que tes ronflements m'empêchent de bien me concentrer. **Ris-je.

**-Je ronfle-moi ? **Me dit-il avec un regard menaçant.

**-Oui monsieur, je suis même étonné que les voisins n'aient pas encore appelé la police pour tapage nocturne.**

Sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement il m'attrapa et me jeta sur ses épaules avant de me balancer sans ménagement sur le canapé alors que je criais. Il commença alors une longue torture en me chatouillant les côtes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris et de rire, il arrêta mon supplice et me regardant dans les yeux. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés.

**-Je dois y aller. **Grogna-t-il. **Mais j'aurais préféré rester avec toi. **Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

**-Ce n'est que quelques heures, Jacob. On passe quasiment toutes nos soirées ensemble. **

**-Que tu es romantique, on dirait que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. Aurais-tu un amant qui doit venir quand j'aurais franchis la porte ?**

**-T'es bête. **Dis-je embarrassé en lui frappant l'épaule. Je me dégageais. **En plus comment veux-tu qu'un amant vienne alors que j'avais oublié que tu devais partir ce soir ? **Me renfrognais-je.

**-Je plaisantais Bella. Ne prends pas la mouche. **Il m'embrassa rapidement le front. **Je vais appeler Edward.**

Alors que Jacob partit dans la chambre chercher son téléphone, pour rappeler à Edward leur soirée, j'allais dans la salle de bain me doucher rapidement. Jacob entra au moment où j'enfilais un vieux jogging avec un vieux t-shirt.

**-J'y vais, je te promets de ne pas rentrer tard.**

**-Jacob ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, et amuse toi. **

**-D'accord, je suppose que tu dormiras quand je rentrerais alors à demain. **Il m'embrassa. **Au faite t'avais raison, Edward avait oublié. Mais il ne vient pas il préfère rester avec Alice. Je t'aime. **Et il sortit.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Mon cœur se serra en repensant aux paroles de Jacob. Il préfère rester avec Alice. Evidemment, elle a dû lui dire son envie de faire un bébé et il avait dû accepter. Mes larmes commençaient couler librement sur mes joues. J'allumais l'eau et m'aspergeait le visage, avant de respirer profondément, me forçant à retenir mes larmes.

Depuis une bonne heure maintenant j'étais allongée sur mon canapé grignotant quelques petits chocolats en lisant tranquillement quand on toqua à ma porte. Je me pressais d'aller ouvrir pour vite faire partir mon visiteur afin de pouvoir rapidement reprendre ma lecture.

**-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu…**

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase. Son corps poussa le mien, me faisant reculer à l'intérieur de mon appartement, j'entendis vaguement la porte se refermer. Rapidement il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que nos langues se caressaient furieusement. J'eue un hoquet de surprise quand il me plaqua contre la porte.

Sa main glissa rapidement son mon vieux t-shirt et alla directement pincer mon téton avec force, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Il relâcha ma bouche et lécha mon coup avant d'attraper le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla. L'excitation était à son comble et je frottais mon bassin contre le sien le faisant grogner.

Il m'écarta de la porte et nous dirigea vers la cuisine. Il me posa sur la table et éloigna son visage de mon cou, avant de me retirer mon t-shirt qu'il balança dans un coin. Sans attendre il se jeta sur mes seins qu'il lécha et mordilla chacun leur tour me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa vers l'arrière de sorte à ce que je sois couché sur la table, il frotta son nez autour de mon nombril avant de descendre à la limite de mon jogging, alors que ses mains caressaient ma poitrine. Tout en passant le bout de son nez juste au-dessus de bord de mon jogging le faisant passer de gauche à droite, il me murmura.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella.**

Il fit descendre ses mains le long de mes côtes avant d'agrippé mon vêtement. Je levais mon bassin pour l'aider à m'en défaire.

**-Pas de culotte ?** Grogna-t-il.

N'arrivant pas à dire quoi que ce soit je me contentais de gémir en soulevant mon bassin lui faisant comprendre de quoi j'avais besoin.

-** Tut, tut, sois patiente. **

Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses avant de les faire descendre doucement, langoureusement jusqu'à mes chevilles qu'il attrapa. Il posa mes pieds sur le rebord de la table et écarta mes genoux autant que possible. Il resta quelques secondes à me contempler.

**-Tu es tellement belle ainsi, tellement bandante. ** Me dit-il avant de soufflé sur mon clitoris gonflé.

**-Edward… je t'en prie.**

Sans un mot de plus il fit glisser sa langue le long de mon sexe avant de l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

**-Ton goût est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs…**

Il replaça sa langue sur mon clitoris le lécha et l'aspira avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans mon vagin. Il me pompa frénétiquement me faisant gémir de plus en plus, alors que je sentais la boule dans mon ventre prête à exploser.

**-Oui ! Edward ! **Criais-je alors que mon orgasme s'empara de tout mon corps.

Edward lécha tout ce que je lui donnais alors que doucement je reprenais mes esprits. Doucement il fit descendre mes jambes de la table avant de m'aider à me rasseoir. Il m'embrassa et je pouvais me gouté à travers lui.

**-Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Sens ce que tu me fais. **

Il prit ma main et la posa sur son sexe que je pouvais sentir tellement tendu au travers de son pantalon. Je commençais à le caresser tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

**-Putain, Bella. **

Rapidement je défaisais la ceinture et ouvrait son pantalon que je fis descendre en même temps que son boxer. Sans attendre je pris son sexe en main et je commençais à le masturber. Mais bien vite Edward m'arrêta. Il enleva rapidement son t-shirt.

**-Je ne vais pas être doux. **Haleta-t-il.

Il me remit sur mes pieds et me retourna, il pressa son torse contre mon dos avant se saisir de mes mains et de les poser à plat sur la table, me faisant me pencher.

**-Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans cette position. **Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il relâcha mes mains m'intimant de les laisser à leur place. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, j'entendis le bruit d'un papier qu'on déchire. Rapidement je sentais Edward frotter son sexe contre mon clitoris avant de caresser mon anus. Je me crispais.

**-Chut Bella, détends toi, fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferais pas de mal.** Me rassura-t-il avant de lécher ma nuque pour descendre sur ma colonne vertébrale.

Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que je me détende et que sa caresse me procure du plaisir. Je fus même surprise en poussant moi-même mes fesses vers lui. Mais Edward s'enfonça rapidement dans mon vagin nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Ses coups de butoirs étaient violents, son pubis claquant contre mes fesses. Il me baisait avec force, et j'aimais ça. Rapidement l'orgasme nous submergea et Edward s'affala sur moi.

Nous restions plusieurs minutes comme ça, moi couchée sur la table et Edward sur moi, reprenant notre souffle. Edward se relava et m'aida à en faire de même avant de me retourner et de me serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon coup.

Nous nous rhabillâmes avant d'aller nous blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

**-Jacob m'a dit que tu voulais passer la soirée avec Alice.**

**-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais quand il m'a appelé je me suis dit que ce serait une occasion pour te voir. **

**-Qu'as-tu dis à Alice ?**

**-Que j'allais à la soirée.**

**-Edward ! **Le grondais-je. **Tu te rends compte que si Jacob lui dit que tu n'y étais pas elle va se poser des questions.**

**-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, j'avais besoin d'être avec toi.**

**-Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué aussi. **Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Edward partit peu de temps après, ne sachant pas à quelle heure reviendrait Jacob je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. Jacob rentra deux heures plus tard bien éméché, il tenta quelques caresses et quelques baisers avant que je ne le repousse, le faisant soupiré.

**-Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour ?**

**-Tu as trop bu Jacob, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on fasse l'amour quand tu as bu.**

**-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, depuis quand n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, longtemps. Mais tu es celui qui travail trop et qui est épuisé.**

**-Et tu es celle qui me repousse à chaque fois que je veux faire l'amour !**

**-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Jacob, je n'ai pas à faire l'amour quand TU en as envie !**

**-Et toi as-tu seulement encore envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?**

**-C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que oui.**

**-Alors montre-moi.** Me dit-il empoignant un de mes seins, avant de m'embrasser durement.

**-Arrête ça !** Le repoussai-je. **Tu as trop bu, tu devrais dormir. Moi je vais sur le canapé !**

**-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Tu sais, je plaisantai ce soir en te demandant si tu avais un amant, mais maintenant je me pose la question.**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais dormir. Repose-toi bien, demain tu auras les idées plus claires.**

Le reste de la semaine fut tendue avec Jacob, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander qui était celui avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé le lit préférant le canapé.

Nous étions samedi soir et nous étions de sortie dans une boite de nuit avec Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. La tension était palpable, Jacob n'arrêtait pas de me tenir sois par l'épaule, la main ou quand ont été assis il caressait ma cuisse pour bien montré que j'étais avec lui. Alice, elle fulminait sur son siège parce qu'elle n'a pas eu gain de cause en refusant que Jasper vienne avec nous. Et Edward lui était furieux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Seul Emmett et Rosalie roucoulaient dans leur coin.

Après dix minutes de silence Alice se leva, nous disant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**-Je vais l'accompagner.** Nous dit Jasper se levant à son tour.

**-Tu es sûr ?** Lui demanda Edward.

**-Oui il est temps de crever l'abcès.**

**-Ok comme tu veux.**

**-Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes. **Me dit Jacob. J'hochais simplement la tête.

**-Ça va ?** Me demanda Edward.

**-Oui, on s'est juste un peu disputé.**

**-Viens danser avec moi ? J'en ai marre de les voir se bécoter.**

**-Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas danser.**

**-Un slow n'est pas compliqué à danser, et je te guiderais.**

J'acceptais et il nous dirigea vers le font de la salle, à l'abri des regards de nos amis.

**-Tu me manque tellement, je ne fais que penser à toi.** Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je le serrais plus contre moi.

**-Toi aussi, Edward. **

Il m'embrassa doucement et je le repoussais le regardant effrayée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On peut nous voir !**

**-On est trop loin pour ça. **

**-Pourquoi es-tu en colère depuis le début de la soirée ?**

**-Je ne supporte plus ça, le voir poser ses mains sur toi. **Il souffla. **Quitte-le.**

**-Edward…**

**-Je veux être celui qui te touche, ça me rends malade de t'imaginer avec lui, je… Quitte-le. **Me dit-il en me suppliant du regard. Je restais un long moment à le regarder avant de l'étreindre avec force.

A la fin de la chanson nous retournâmes rejoindre les autres. Alice était de retour mais pas Jasper.

**-Où est Jasper ? **demanda Edward à Alice.

**-Il est rentré.**

**-Que lui as-tu dit ?**

**-Rien, on a discuté et il m'a dit qu'il rentrait.**

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas entretué ? **L'interrogeais-je en riant.

**-Non. **

Après la soirée j'étais en train de préparer le canapé pour pouvoir dormir quand Jacob m'arrêta.

**-Dors avec moi. **

**-Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi.**

**-Je devrais être celui qui est en colère.**

**-Et pourquoi le serais-tu ?**

**-Parce que ça fait des semaines que tu me mens.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Pendant que tu dansais avec Edward, Alice et Rosalie parlaient du séjour d'Alice à Paris, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

**-Je ne l'ai su que quand je suis arrivée là-bas, et je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie.**

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?**

**-Tu vois comment tu es !**

**-Réponds, simplement.**

**-Non, il n'y a rien eu entre nous.**

**-Tu va te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ? **Hurla-t-il se rapprochant de moi.

**-Calme-toi, tu me fais peur.**

**-Que je me calme, alors que mon pote te baise quand j'ai le dos tourné ?**

**-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi.**

**-T'aime quand il te baise sauvagement ? **Me dit-il en me tenant le menton. **C'est ça que tu veux ? T'aime faire ta chienne, hein ?**

Il me gifla et me jeta sur le canapé avant de s'allonger sur moi. Il m'arracha ma culotte et sorti son sexe gonflé de son boxer.

**-Jacob, non ! Arrête ! **Paniquais-je. **Tu n'es pas toi là !**

**-Tu es à moi Bella ! Tu as besoin que je te le rappel !**

Je sentis le bout de son sexe me pénétrer. Je mettais toute ma force pour le repousser, il tomba au sol. Je me relevais aussi vite que possible avant de sortir en courant de l'appartement.

Je pleurais en tambourinant à la porte de mes deux meilleurs amis, seulement vêtue de ma nuisette. Je regardais partout autour de moi terrifiée à l'idée que Jacob me rattrape.

**-Bella ? Mais…**

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward éclatant en sanglots. Il me fit entrer et m'asseoir sur le canapé, je ne le lâchais pas.

**-C'était qui ? Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Me demanda Alice venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle me caressait le dos tandis qu'Edward que je ne lâchais toujours pas caressait mes cheveux.

**-Jacob est… est au courant. Il m'a… **Je sanglotais plus fort. **J'ai eu si peur. **Je m'accrochais avec plus de force au cou d'Edward.

**-Au courant de quoi ? **Demanda Alice.

**-Bella ! Je sais que tu es là ! T'as intérêt à ouvrir cette putain de porte ! **Cria Jacob à travers la porte.

_Et voilà pour le moment._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Laissez-moi une petite review si l'envie vous en dit._

_Merci à ma correctrice__** DeMoNyUuki.**_

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8.**

A l'entente des hurlements de Jacob, je me mis à trembler. Edward se dégagea de moi et commença à s'avancer vers la porte, tandis que Jacob continuait de frapper contre celle-ci en hurlant de lui ouvrir.

**-Edward, non.** Paniquais-je. **Non, ne lui ouvre pas, s'il te plaît, ce n'est… il n'est pas lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il si en colère ?** Me demanda Alice.

**-Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais à Paris trois jours, et il t'a entendu en parlé avec Rose ce soir.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu lui as caché ?**

**-Je le connais, il est jaloux, il aurait imaginé je ne sais quoi. Et ça n'a pas loupé, il est convaincu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward. J'ai nié bien sûre, mais il ne m'a pas cru et il est devenu complètement fou.**

**-Mais enfin c'est absurde.**

**-T'a-t-il fait du mal ? **Me demanda Edward.

**-Non. **Dis-je en baissant la tête. Edward se mit à genoux en face de moi et attrapa mon menton.

**-Dis-moi la vérité, il t'a blessé?**

**-Il était fou de rage, il me faisait peur, il m'a giflé… il… il voulait me montrer que je lui appartiens.**

**-Oh mon dieu, il t'a… forcé ? **S'exclama Alice.

**-Je… non, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai couru ici.**

**-Je vais le tuer !** Cria Edward en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Jacob qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre, trébucha et failli tomber sur mon meilleur ami qui le repoussa par les épaules avant de le saisir par le col de son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre le mur.

**-Espèce d'enfoiré ! **Cria Edward en levant son poing.

**-Non ! Edward, non ! **Le suppliais-je.

**-Tu mériterais que je te fracasse la tête pour l'avoir frappé !**

**-Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être, vas-y si ça te fait plaisir. Alors Alice ça te fais quoi de savoir que ton mec en baise une autre ?**

**-Tu vas fermer ta gueule !**

**-Ou alors elle le sait et tu les prends toutes les deux ? Bella peut-être une vraie chienne si… **Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Edward lui balança son point à la figure, ce qui fit hurler Jacob. **Sale con ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !**

**-Mais oui en attendant casses-toi de chez moi !**

**-Bella ramène toi on rentre !**

**-Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi !**

**-Tu crois que je vais attendre ta permission, Bella magne-toi !**

Tremblante et en pleure, je m'avançais doucement pour partir avec lui, espérant qu'ils se calmeraient.

**-Bella, tu restes ici, il est hors de question que je te laisse avec lui tu m'entends !**

Alice me prit la main, elle aussi était en pleure, elle me souffla de rester ici. Edward balança Jacob à la porte avant de la fermer derrière lui. Jacob frappa encore plusieurs minutes en criant tandis qu'avec Alice nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleure. Quand les bruits cessèrent Edward jeta un coup d'œil au judas.

**-C'est bon il est partit.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mêlé à ça.**

**-Bella, nous y étions mêlé même si tu n'étais pas venue ici, enfin Edward…**

**-Alice, je…**Commençais-je.

**-Ne t'en fait pas, je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, c'est sa colère qui a parlé, je n'y crois pas une seconde.**

**-Bon, les filles arrêtés de pleurer maintenant, installés-vous sur le canapé je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud, pour nous remettre de tout ça. **Nous dit Edward avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

**-Aurais-tu un peignoir ou autre chose à me prêter s'il te plaît, je me sentirais plus à l'aise. **Demandais-je à Alice tandis qu'elle me relâchait.

**-Oui bien sûr.**

Elle partit dans la chambre pour revenir deux minutes après avec un jogging et un t-shirt à Edward. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

**-Je suis plus petite que toi, mes vêtements ne t'iront pas.** M'expliqua-t-elle. **Et puis je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise dans un pantalon.**

**-Merci Alice.**

J'allais dans leur salle de bain pour enfiler les vêtements. Quand je retournais au salon Edward était de retour, il tenait Alice dans ses bras alors que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés la tête sur son torse. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de m'approcher.

Quand Alice m'entendit elle se tourna vers moi et m'intima de m'asseoir à ses côtés, nous bûmes tous les trois en silence nos tasses de chocolat chaud. Je voyais Alice lutter pour ne pas s'endormir.

**-Alice va te coucher tu dors debout. **Lui dit doucement Edward.

**-Non, je veux m'occuper de Bella.**

**-Je vais bien Alice, et je suis moi aussi exténuée je vais aller dormir. Je peux prendre la chambre d'amis ?**

**-Évidemment. **Me dit Edward.

**-Non, tu vas dormir avec moi. **Dit Alice.

**-Je ne vais pas chasser Edward de son lit.**

**-Il comprend, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.**

**-Je dors dans la chambre d'amis.** Je ne me voyais pas dormir dans le lit qui abritait les moments de tendresse et d'amour qu'ils partageaient.

**-Très bien alors je dors avec toi dans la chambre d'amis.**

**-Alice...**

**-Ne discute pas, il est hors de question que tu restes seule après ce qui vient de se passer.**

Je capitulais, après tout il était difficile de dire non à Alice, même si j'aurais préféré dormir avec Edward.

Une fois couchées dans le lit, Edward vint embrasser Alice ce qui me fit fermer les yeux ne voulant pas être témoin de leur affection, je sentis une caresse sur ma joue tandis que des lèvres se posaient sur mon front, j'ouvris les yeux et le regard vert d'Edward m'incendia.

**-Dormez bien. **Nous dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Alice s'endormit rapidement, tandis que le sommeil tardait à venir pour moi. J'avais eu tellement peur ce soir, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Pour moi, ce qui s'était passé avait mis fin à ma relation avec Jacob, mais je n'avais rien à moi, tout l'appartement appartenait à Jacob ainsi que tous les meubles qui s'y trouvaient.

Je travaillais et je pourrais me trouver un nouveau logement mais je savais que ça allait prendre plusieurs semaines avant d'en trouver un digne de ce nom, je ne savais pas où je pourrais aller en attendant. Bien sûr je pourrais aller chez mes parents mais je savais que Charlie me fliquerait comme quand j'étais petite et je ne le supporterais pas.

Je savais qu'Alice et Edward ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste chez eux pendant mes recherches, mais par rapport à Alice je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise et la tentation d'être avec Edward serait trop forte, Alice pourrait nous surprendre, ce qui était inenvisageable.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, après avoir fait un cauchemar. Je regardais autour de moi avant de me souvenir que j'étais dans la chambre d'amis avec Alice qui dormait encore profondément. N'ayant pas de réveil dans cette chambre et ayant oublié mon portable à l'appartement je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Je me levais délicatement ne voulant pas réveiller mon amie.

En passant dans le salon je consultais l'horloge suspendue au mur. Neuf heures cinq. Waouh je comptais le nombre d'heures de sommeil que j'avais à mon actif. Deux heures. J'allais dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau et me recoucher aussitôt.

**-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. **Me dit Edward qui était assis sur une chaise. **Déjà debout ?**

**-J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça m'a réveillé. Et toi ?**

**-Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je le voyais te frapper et essayer de… **Il ne finit pas sa phrase et souffla.

Je me plaçais derrière son dos et commençais à lui massé les tempes puis les épaules.

**-Ça fait du bien.**

Je le massais pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, je posais mon menton sur son épaule et fermais les yeux quelques instant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'écarter, me cherchant un verre d'eau.

**-Tu ne veux pas un café ? **Me demanda-t-il en se plaçant dans mon dos et enserrant ma taille.

**-Non, j'ai dans l'idée de me recoucher.** Je bu mon verre d'eau d'une traite avant de me retourner dans ses bras. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses cernes. **Je pense que tu devrais en faire de même.**

**-Ouais.**

**-J'aurais préféré dormir avec toi, cette nuit…**

**-Je le voulais aussi…**

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant que je ne le repousse.

**-Alice pourrait nous surprendre. **Il soupira.

**-Tout serait plus simple, si je la quittais.**

**-Je sais… mais je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.**

**-Plus j'attendrais, plus ce sera douloureux. Bella, elle veut un enfant, elle m'a demandé que je lui face un bébé.**

**-Elle m'en a parlé. **Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**-Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne peux pas la faire espérer qu'on aura un enfant alors que je ne lui en ferais jamais. Je veux être avec toi, rien qu'avec toi. Plus j'attends plus elle va vouloir que notre relation évolue.**

**-Je ne veux pas être celle qui lui brisera le cœur. Je ne veux pas être la fille qu'elle détestera le plus au monde, elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**-Tu es consciente qu'on ne peut pas rester comme ça ? On ne peut pas avoir une aventure secrète pendant des mois et des mois.**

**-Je sais, j'ai rompu avec Jacob…**

**-Pas pour moi Bella, tu as rompu à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Mais moi je suis avec Alice, est-ce que tu pourras supporter de me voir avec elle alors qu'on aura fait l'amour une heure avant ? Est-ce que tu pourras supporter de la voir porté notre enfant alors que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ce cadeau ? Parce que tu sais que ça va arriver, si on continue dans cette voie, elle voudra un enfant et je ne pourrais pas lui dire non indéfiniment.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. **Chuchotais-je. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda quelques instants avant de me dire tout bas.

**-Alors on arrête ? **Je ne répondis rien. **C'est terminé. **Il me relâcha avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je retournais doucement dans la chambre d'amis, je m'allongeais avant de laissé mes larmes couler abondamment sur mes joues. Mon histoire avec Edward venait de se terminer, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une histoire, et tout ça à cause de moi et mon refus de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie.

Malgré la fatigue je n'arrivais pas à refermer l'œil, mes larmes se transformèrent en sanglots que j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler ne voulant réveiller Alice.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oh Alice je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**-Viens ici, la soirée d'hier a été éprouvante. **Elle me serra un long moment dans ses bras. **Je suppose que tu vas quitter Jacob ? **J'hochais la tête. **Une rupture n'est jamais facile mais tu peux compter sur Edward et moi on veillera sur toi. Allez vient on va prendre un bon petit déjeuné ça te fera du bien.**

Alice préparer le café pendant que je sortais les tasses, puis elle chercha une brioche dans le placard. Nous nous installâmes à table et mangions en silence quand Edward nous rejoignis, nous nous regardâmes rapidement avant qu'il n'aille embrasser Alice.

**-Tu veux du café mon chéri ?**

**-Je vais me servir.**

**-Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Pas vraiment et vous ?**

**-Moi oui, par contre Bella pleurait quand je me suis réveillée.**

**-Alice !**

**-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Bella, après ce qui s'est passé hier soir c'est normal que tu craques, et Edward et ton ami il a le droit de savoir.**

Edward me regarda quelques instants avant de se lever.

**-Et si on retombait en enfance ? On a cas ramener le petit déjeuner au salon et regarder les dessins animés en mangeant, ça vous dirait ?**

**-Tu es un génie, mon chéri. **S'écria Alice.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions assis tous les trois sur le canapé à regarder les dessins animés tout en déjeunant. La sonnette retenti et Edward se leva pour ouvrir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Jacob se tenait devant lui.

**-Je suis venu pour parler à Bella.**

**-Tu n'en as pas assez fait hier soir ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te voir.**

**-S'il te plaît Bella. **Dit-il en me regardant, j'hochais la tête tandis qu'Edward me regardait incrédule.

**-Allez dans la cuisine pour être plus tranquille. **Nous dit Alice.

**-Mais…**

**-Edward, ils ont besoin de parler. **Le coupa Alice. **On reste là Bella.**

**-Merci Alice.**

Jacob me suivit dans la cuisine, il ferma la porte derrière nous alors que je m'adossais contre le plan de travail. Lui resta près de la porte.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.**

**-Et moi je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'Alice n'était pas là.**

**-Quand je l'ai appris j'étais fou de rage, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je…on c'est tellement éloigné toi et moi, et la jalousie m'a aveuglé. Toi et lui vous êtes tellement proche, depuis toujours je me dis que vous finirez ensemble. Je me disais que tant que tu ne le voyais pas je pouvais rester auprès de toi mais le jour où tu te rendrais compte que tu l'aimes plus que moi, je te perdrais. Et savoir que tu étais seule avec lui trois jours…**

**-Je t'aimais Jacob.**

**-Mais moins que lui. **Je baissais la tête. **Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire des reproches ou quoi que ce soit mais je voulais juste que tu me pardonnes pour hier… je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi sur ce coup-là.**

**-Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**-Merci, vraiment. Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?**

**-Non. Je viendrais chercher mes affaires dans la journée où demain.**

**-Tu vas rester ici ?**

**-Je ne pense pas.**

**-Ok, je vais y aller.**

**-Je te dirais quand je viens chercher mes affaires.**

**-Quand tu veux...tu vas me manquer.**

**-Toi aussi. **Il eut un petit rire. **Quoi ?**

**-C'est ce que tu me répondais à chaque fois que je te disais que je t'aime, depuis que je suis rentré. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que tu l'avais choisi. **Je baissais la tête. **Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?**

**-Non, absolument rien. **Et c'était vrai, tout était fini.

**-Prends soin de toi.**

Il sortit de la pièce, je restais là quelques minutes avant qu'Alice n'entre doucement.

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Allons finir le petit déjeuner.**

Nous retournâmes au salon ou Edward nous attendait assis sur le canapé.

**-Quand veux-tu aller chercher tes affaires ? **Me demanda Alice.

**-Je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord que je trouve un petit hôtel en attendant de me trouver un appart.**

**-Un hôtel ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Non, tu vas rester avec nous, ici.**

**-C'est gentil Alice mais vous en avez assez fait pour moi, et je ne veux pas m'imposer.**

**-Tu ne t'impose pas, je te le propose. Ne discute pas. Edward t'accompagnera tout à l'heure pour tes affaires.**

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir prévenu Jacob, Edward et moi étions en train d'emballer mes affaires. Depuis que nous avions quitté Alice nous étions silencieux. Au retour je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence, je décidais d'intervenir.

**-Dis quelque chose, Edward ton silence me rend folle.**

**-Tu veux que je dise quoi ?**

**-J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne, et c'est ce qui va se passer si on ne se parle pas.**

**-On est obligé de s'éloigner Bella.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-On a mis un terme à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais malgré tout j'ai envie d'être avec toi, pourtant c'est impossible, il y aura toujours Alice entre nous.**

Je ne répondis pas, il avait raison. J'avais aussi envie d'être avec lui mais mon amitié avec Alice m'en empêchait.

On arriva devant l'appartement, il me tendit ses clefs.

**-Tu ne viens pas ?**

**-Non, Emmett m'attends je monterais tes affaires plus tard.**

**-D'accord.**

En mettant la clef dans la serrure, j'entendis des voix étouffées à travers la porte. J'ouvris doucement.

**-… je ne savais pas, comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?**

**-Tu aurais pu l'éviter plus d'une fois, à croire que tu le fait exprès pour me rendre folle.** Dit Alice.

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, même si j'en ai été heureux.**

**-On a dit qu'on en reparlerait plus, il me semble.**

**-Moi, j'ai besoin qu'on en parle. Pour moi ça comptait.**

**- On… Bella, tu es là. **Me dit Alice stressée.

**-Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Il voulait voir Edward. D'ailleurs où est-il?**

**-Il est partit rejoindre Emmett.**

**-Dans ce cas je vais les retrouver. A bientôt Bella. **Jasper quitta l'appartement.

**-De quoi parliez-vous ?**

**-Oh, rien d'important. Il a voulu qu'on parle de pourquoi je ne le supporte pas.**

**-Je ne savais pas qu'il savait où vous habitiez.**

**-Il a dû venir avec Edward, je pense.**

**-Ouais, sûrement. **Lui répondis-je sans vraiment la croire. Son comportement avec lui est vraiment bizarre.

**-Où sont tes affaires ?**

**-Tu essayes de changer de sujet ?**

**-Pas du tout, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Jasper à sonner il voulait voir Edward. Comme il n'était pas là il en a profité pour avoir une discussion avec moi, je m'en serais bien passée. Tu sais bien que je ne le supporte pas.**

**-Justement, pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, au premier regard je ne l'ai pas aimé. C'est comme ça, mais j'ai promis à Edward de faire des efforts. Bon je vais prendre un bon bain maintenant.**

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains alors que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'Alice me mentait. Mais pourquoi ?

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre trop de temps, mais j'ai quelques soucis personnels qui font que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer._

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_A très bientôt j'espère._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_**Je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard mais j'ai vraiment passé des semaines difficiles. (Une personne de ma famille est décédée, les médecins pensaient que mon père avait un cancer heureusement que ce n'est pas ça, et ma mamie à était emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital les médecins avaient peu d'espoir qu'elle passe l'opération mais elle a réussie malheureusement son état s'est détérioré et je ne pense pas qu'elle tienne encore longtemps), donc j'étais vraiment au plus bas. Je n'avais pas l'inspiration, ni l'envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous comprenais.**_

_**Je vais faire mon possible pour poster à nouveau de façon régulière.**_

_**Bon assez de blabla et place à la lecture.**_

**Chapitre 9.**

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis ma « rupture » avec Edward. Mes amis m'hébergaient toujours mais j'avais trouvé un nouvel appartement, j'emménageais dans deux mois, soit un mois après les fêtes de fin d'année. Ma cohabitation avec Edward et Alice se passait toujours aussi bien, si on met de côté le fait que je me suis un peu renfermée sur moi-même ces derniers temps. Quand Alice m'en avait parlé j'avais mis mon comportement sur le dos de ma rupture avec Jacob.

Un samedi soir, alors que j'étais encore enfermée dans ma chambre à bouquiner tranquillement, Alice avait déboulé et exigea que je les accompagne dans un bar. J'avais bien entendu refusée mais Alice ne m'avait pas lâché, alors je me suis résolue à lui obéir tout en râlant. Mais malheureusement pour Alice elle n'avait pas pensé que nous allions rencontrer Jasper au même endroit.

Edward avait insisté pour que nous allions le saluer, sous les protestations de mon amie. Finalement nous avions passé la soirée avec Jasper. Etonnement j'avais passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à discuter de bon cœur avec lui, chose qui déplut fortement à Alice qui insistait lourdement pour rentrer. Je sentais également les regards noir d'Edward sur nous, ce qui je dois avouer me faisait plaisir, ça me prouvait qu'il tenait encore à moi.

Après cette soirée Jasper et moi étions devenus de bons amis et passions beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je voyais bien qu'il était triste même s'il essayait de le cacher, mais bizarrement je n'avais jamais osé lui demander la cause de son chagrin comme il ne m'avait jamais posé de question sur la mienne.

Nous étions vendredi après-midi, les vacances étaient finies depuis un bon moment et Edward et moi avions repris le chemin du lycée. Nous partions tous les matins ensemble, mais une certaine gêne s'était installée entre nous.

J'avais fini plus tôt mes cours, mes élèves étaient partis en voyage scolaire. Je profitais de mon temps libre pour passer à la bibliothèque emprunter de nouveaux bouquins. J'eus la surprise de croiser Jasper, nous avons discuté un bon moment avant que je ne lui propose de venir à l'appartement boire un café.

Une fois nos tasses fumantes posées sur la table basse je m'installais sur le canapé mettant une jambe sous mes fesses, Jasper m'imita se mettant face à moi. Nous buvions tranquillement notre café tout en discutant de nos vies.

**-Alors tu es prête à déménager ? **

**-Oh oui, je suis impatiente ! Plus que deux mois à attendre !**

**-Tu m'as l'air impatiente, on croirait qu'Alice et Edward te maltraite.**

**-Pas du tout ! Ils sont géniaux avec moi et je les adore, mais vivre avec un couple c'est… déprimant.**

**-Je veux bien te croire surtout qu'ils ont l'air fou l'un de l'autre.**

**-Ouais.** Soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

**-Excuse-moi Bella je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui suis bête. **Dis-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

**-Bien sûr que non, une rupture est difficile. Je sais que tu étais depuis un moment avec Jacob, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras rapidement quelqu'un qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérite.**

Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue avant d'essuyer mes larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Edward, il se figea un instant avant de nous toiser méchamment.

**-Je vous dérange ?**

**- Pas du tout, nous buvions juste un café. Tu te joins à nous ?** Lui demandais-je en m'écartant de Jasper.

**-Non j'ai eu une journée difficile je vais aller m'allonger. **Dit-il s'avançant vers nous pour saluer son ami. Sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce.

**-Bon ben je vais y aller moi.**

**-Tu n'es pas obligé, enfin je veux dire ça ne l'embête pas que j'invite du monde, ne te sens pas gêné, il est juste fatigué.**

**-J'ai un rendez-vous.**

**-Oh d'accord.**

**-J'ai été content d'avoir passé un moment avec toi. **Me dit-il avant d'embrasser ma joue.

**-Moi aussi.**

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je mis nos tasses dans l'évier avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre pour continuer mon livre. Je dus m'endormir car quand je me réveillais, à cause du téléphone fixe, il faisait nuit dans la pièce. Je me levais et allais rejoindre le salon ou se trouvait Edward en pleine conversation téléphonique.

**-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas, amuse-toi.**

**-… **

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Je quittais rapidement la pièce ne voulant pas écouter d'avantage sa conversation avec Alice, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer notre dîner.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?**

**-Carbonara.**

**-Alice sort dîner avec des collègues et ils vont aller danser un peu plus tard, on sera que nous deux.**

**-Oh…euh…ok. **

Ces derniers mois j'avais évité de me retrouver trop souvent seule avec Edward, ayant peur de ne pas être assez forte pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**-Ça t'embête qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux ?**

**-Absolument pas, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aime passer du temps avec toi.**

**-Tu voudrais un apéritif ?**

**-Si tu en prends un je veux bien.**

Il nous servit un verre de vin à chacun avant de venir s'adosser au plan de travail à côté de moi. Je le remerciais avant de boire une gorgée de mon verre.

**-Alors… euh… Jasper et toi vous…**

**-Nous sommes amis.**

**-Juste amis ?**

**-Ben oui.**

**-Pourtant quand je suis rentré… vous aviez l'air… proche ? **

**-Il me consolait c'est tout.**

**-Pourquoi étais-tu triste ?**

**-Edward…**

**-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?**

Je ne répondis rien, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence il quitta la pièce. Une fois le repas prêt nous mangeâmes tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Un peu plus tard alors que je faisais la vaisselle, Edward alla prendre sa douche, je me dépêchais de finir ma corvée voulant rejoindre ma chambre avant qu'Edward ne revienne. J'étais arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

**-Tu vas déjà te coucher ?**

**-Euh non, je vais passer un peu de temps sur mon ordinateur avant.**

**-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu regarder un film ensemble. Pour une fois qu'on se retrouve seuls, je voulais passer du temps avec toi… comme avant. **Je rougissais. **Enfin… je veux dire… pas comme ça… Je ne parlais pas de… tu sais…** Me dit-il mal à l'aise.

**-J'ai compris, Edward.**

**-Ça te tente ?**

**-Pas de film d'horreur. **Le prévins-je.

**-D'accord. **Grogna-t-il.

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé pendant qu'Edward insérait le dvd dans le lecteur, puis il s'installa. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure je sentis la fatigue gagner mon corps, malgré la sieste que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Je commençais à avoir froid alors je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre le canapé essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur.

**-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une couverture ?**

**-Non ne te dérange pas, ça va.**

**-Viens au moins près de moi tu auras un peu plus chaud. **J'hésitais ce qu'il remarqua. **Je ne vais pas te manger, aller viens. **Me dit-il en tapotant ses cuisses.

Je me relevais et allais m'allonger près de lui ma tête sur ses cuisses, son bras autour du haut de mon corps essayant de me réchauffer. Au bout de quelques minutes il reprit la parole.

**-Evite de t'endormir. **Je me redressais pour le regarder. **Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la bave sur moi. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

**-Je ne bave pas ! **M'exclamais-je en le frappant au ventre.

**-Aie, mais t'es folle. **Me dit-il en faignant d'avoir mal.

**-Excuse-toi !**

**-Non. **Je lui attrapais l'oreille et lui tirais.

**-Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Aie mais arrête ça fait mal !**

**-Excuse-toi !**

**-Ok, ok, je m'excuse. **

Je le relâchais mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement il me fit basculer sur le dos ce mettant sur moi avant de me chatouiller.

**-Tu ne bave peut-être pas mais tu ronfles. **Me dit-il hilare tout en continuant sa torture. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta mais resta au-dessus de moi.

**-T'es bête. **Lui dis-je essoufflée.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**-T'es bête.**

Sans que je ne m'y attende il se jeta sur mon ventre, mon pull s'étant légèrement relevé en me débattant, et me fit de gros bisous bruyants dessus. Je rigolais tellement que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il arrêta et nous releva, nous nous retrouvâmes à genoux l'un en face de l'autre sur le canapé, après nous être regardés quelques instant il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as manqué. **Me chuchota-t-il.

**-Tu m'as manqué aussi. **Lui répondis-je de la même façon. Après quelques secondes de silence, il me relâcha. **On s'y remet ? **Me demanda-t-il en désignant la télé. J'hochais simplement la tête.

Je me réinstallais ma tête sur ses cuisses, alors que lui caressait tendrement mes cheveux faisant glisser de temps en temps ses doigts sur ma joue et mon cou. Doucement le sommeil me gagna.

**-Je ne lui ai rien demandé à lui ! **

**-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite et avoir un peu plus de respect !**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des cris dans l'appartement. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que je n'étais plus sur le canapé mais dans mon lit. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, 4h45. Prudemment je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte voulant savoir pourquoi mes amis hurlaient en pleine nuit. En arrivant dans le salon je remarquais Alice assise ou plutôt avachie sur le sol, Edward debout face à elle. Jasper se tenait près de la porte d'entrée visiblement gêné.

**-Je t'ai dit de dégagé ! **Hurla Alice en direction de Jasper.

**-Bon ça suffit Alice, tu vas te calmer ! Tu me fais chier bordel ! **

**-Toi aussi tu me fais chier Edward ! Vous me faite tous chier ! **Difficilement elle se releva et commença à avancer maladroitement vers sa chambre.

**-Tu fais quoi, là ? **Lui demanda Edward de plus en plus furieux.

**-Dormir ! Et seule ! **Elle claqua la porte violement.

**-Je suis désolé, vieux. **Dit Edward en direction de Jasper.

**-Pas de soucis.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.**

**-T'en fais pas je suis habitué avec elle. Bon, ben je vais y allé.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Il est tard tu peux dormir ici.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Alice serra très heureuse de me trouver ici à son réveil.**

**-T'inquiète vu son état elle n'émergera pas avant un long moment.**

**-Je préfère rentrer, mais merci.**

**-Merci à toi de l'avoir raccompagné.**

Sans un mot de plus Jasper quitta l'appartement. Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant avant de mettre ses mains sur son visage. Je m'approchais et posai ma main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter avant de relever la tête.

**-Désolé, je suppose que les hurlements t'ont réveillé.**

**-Ce n'est rien.** Je m'assis à côté de lui. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop, je dormais quand j'ai entendu Alice hurler à quelqu'un de dégager, je me suis levé et j'ai trouvé Jasper qui tentait d'aider Alice à marcher dans l'appartement. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, il m'a répondu qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même boîte et voyant qu'elle avait trop bu il l'a raccompagné. Et elle a commencé à lui hurler de dégager une fois qu'ils étaient ici. Je ne comprends pas. **Soupira-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas un secret Alice déteste Jasper.**

**-Oui mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui a jamais rien fait. Dès qu'elle l'a vu elle s'est braquée y a rien à faire.**

**-Je me posais aussi la question mais quand je lui ai demandé elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne le supportait pas depuis le premier jour. C'est Alice, tu l'as connais.**

**-Ouais. En attendant c'est moi qui me fais jeter de mon lit. **Me dit-il en regardant le canapé d'un mauvais œil. Je rigolais.

**-Aller, je ne suis pas comme ça je te fais une petite place dans mon lit.**

**-Et Alice ?**

**-Tu l'as dit toi-même vu son état elle n'est pas prête d'émerger.**

**-Tu es sûre ?**

**-Edward, on a déjà souvent dormi ensemble, il n'y a rien de mal.**

Une fois allongée dans mon lit, j'eu du mal à m'endormir. Me retrouvée dans le même lit qu'Edward me rendais vraiment nerveuse. J'avais une furieuse envie de me coller contre lui mais je me faisais violence et lui tournais le dos restant à l'extrémité du lit. M'étant endormie plus tôt sur le canapé je portais toujours mes vêtements, alors qu'Edward lui se trouvait en boxer et t-shirt, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à contrôler mes envies de me jeter sur lui.

En me réveillant ce matin-là, j'eu la surprise de trouver Edward sa tête reposant sur mon ventre et son bras enserrant ma taille. Je n'osais pas faire le moindre geste ne voulant pas le réveiller, je restais donc de longue minutes à le contempler. Il était tellement beau je ne pus résister à passer affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux. Doucement Edward se réveilla, il leva le regard vers moi et me sourit.

**-Tu as bien dormi ? **Me demanda-t-il de sa voix encore ensommeillée.

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Tu es plus confortable que le canapé. **Me dit-t-il en frottant son visage contre mon ventre, ou mon pull s'était relevé. **Ça t'arrive de penser à lui ? **Me demanda-t-il caressant mon ventre de son nez.

Je savais qu'il parler du bébé que j'avais perdu, notre bébé. Mon cœur se serra alors que je lui chuchotais tout en continuant ma caresse dans son cuir chevelu.

**-Tous les jours.**

**-Je pense à lui souvent aussi. **

Il embrassa tendrement mon ventre. Il continua un long moment avant de remonter tranquillement vers le haut de ma poitrine, continua dans mon cou avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il s'éloigna de moi mais rapidement je l'attrapais par le cou et posais violement mes lèvres sur les siennes demandant sans plus attendre l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'autorisa.

Notre baiser était urgent comme si nous essayons de rattraper ces quatre mois loin l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes et il posa son front contre le mien. Nous nous observâmes de longues secondes, je lui caressais tendrement les lèvres du bout des doigts avant de rapprocher à nouveau ma bouche de la sienne.

Ce baiser était plus passionné, plus sensuel. Je sentais le sexe d'Edward durcir alors que nos bassins se frottaient outrageusement, l'un contre l'autre. Une des mains d'Edward passa sous mon pull et attrapa l'un de mes seins qu'il tortura à travers mon carcan, alors que je caressais son dos sous son t-shirt avant d'attraper ses fesses pour accentuer nos frottements. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre de mon cou qu'il lécha avant de le mordiller.

**-Edward ?**

**-Mmmmh ?**

**-Stop…**

**-Mmmmh ?**

**-Faut qu'on… stop…**

**-Pas envie.** Grogna-t-il.

**-Arrête…** Soufflais-je alors que j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes. Il frotta son érection plus férocement contre mon centre chaud. Mais alors qu'il commençait à glisser une de ses mains sous mon pantalon je le repoussais.

**-Bella !** Grogna-t-il en baissant son regard vers son sexe plus qu'à l'étroit dans son boxer.

**-Crois-moi j'en ai vraiment très envie moi aussi…**

**-Alors laisse-moi faire.** Il mordilla mon lobe, je posais à nouveau ma main sur son torse pour le faire reculer. **Quoi ?**

**-Alice est à côté, imagine qu'elle rentre et nous trouve comme ça.**

**-Elle n'est pas prête de se lever. **Dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

**-On ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas prendre le risque. **Je me levais du lit sous ses protestations. **Je vais faire du café, toi va prendre une douche… froide. **Rigolais-je. Il balança un coussin en travers de la pièce tandis que je sortais.** Loupé !** Je l'entendis grogner alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je buvais mon café quand j'entendis l'eau de la douche qui coulait, je profitais de ce laps de temps seule pour me faufiler silencieusement dans leur chambre. Alice dormait encore profondément, ce qui me rassura. Je sortis en même temps qu'Edward, il m'interrogea du regard.

**-Je voulais vérifier qu'elle allait bien.**

**-Et ?**

**-Elle dort toujours donc je suppose que ça va.**

Nous allâmes à la cuisine prendre notre petit déjeuner, je mangeais avec appétit quand je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je relevais la tête.

**-Quoi ? **Il souriait.** Mais quoi ? J'ai quoi ? **M'énervais-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

**-T'es belle. **Je rougissais et baissais la tête. Il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

Nous étions en train de surfer sur internet chacun sur son ordinateur, Edward regarda sa montre avant de fermer son portable rapidement.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

**-Il est 14h30 le match a commencé.**

**-Ah non hein, ma série va bientôt commencer ! **M'exclamais-je.

**-Tu pourras la voir la semaine prochaine.**

**-Ce sera un autre épisode je ne comprendrais plus rien !**

**-Ben dépêche-toi d'attraper la télécommande. **Ria-t-il avant de courir vers le salon.

Sans perdre de temps je le suivais, mais il avait déjà mis sa chaine et me regardait amusé. Ni une ni deux je sautais sur lui et essaya de lui prendre la télécommande des mains, il perdit l'équilibre et nous nous écroulâmes au sol hilare. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre pour l'attraper.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit. **Râla Alice qui venait d'arriver.

**-Désolée on ne voulait pas te réveiller. **M'excusais-je en me relevant.

**-On n'est pas d'accord sur le programme. **Continua Edward en me rejoignant.

Elle partit à la cuisine sans un regard de plus, je regardais Edward il haussa simplement les épaules avant d'éteindre la télé.

**-Hey ! **Rouspétais-je.

**-Vu qu'aucun de nous ne veut céder pas de télé. **Je me renfrognais. **Fais pas la tête, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour s'occuper.**

**-Je retourne me coucher, alors mettez la en sourdine. **Nous dit Alice avant de retourner dans la chambre.

**-Waouh, quelle humeur de chien. **Dis-je en m'affalant sur le sofa.

A 23h j'étais sur le canapé à attendre qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain, il m'avait proposé un peu plus tôt de sortir en boîte nous amuser. Nous n'avions plus vu Alice de la journée, elle était restée enfermée dans la chambre.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir quand Alice émergea enfin.

**-Vous faites quoi ?**

**-On a décidé de sortir en boîte, tu veux te joindre à nous ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment en état. **Grimaça-t-elle.

**-Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant. **Lui reprocha Edward.

**-Je fais ce que je veux !**

**-Alors ne te plains pas ! **

**-Je ne me suis pas plainte !**

**-Bon on y va Edward ? **M'interposais-je pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

La musique battait son plein, l'ambiance était électrisante. Nous passions la soirée à danser l'un contre l'autre de façon sensuel, mon dos contre son torse, ses mains qui caressaient mon corps. La température grimpait de plus en plus, il attrapa mes hanches et pressa mes fesses contre son érection. Il grogna à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

**-Putain j'ai tellement envie de toi Bella.**

Je me retournais et l'embrassais fougueusement. Il attrapa ma main et nous entraina rapidement hors de la piste de danse avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes des filles. Quand il eut fini de vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait il ouvrit une cabine et nous entraîna à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Il me plaqua contre celle-ci et m'embrassa avec urgence.

**-Désolé, je t'aurais bien emmené autre part mais j'en peux plus. Quatre mois que j'attends ce moment. **Me dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Il releva ma jupe et descendit mon shorty, soudain je sentis sa langue sur mon sexe. Je gémis, avant de le faire revenir à ma hauteur, je l'embrassais avant de lui chuchoter.

**-On n'a pas le temps pour ça… je te veux maintenant.**

Il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le fit descendre sur ses chevilles en même temps que son boxer. Il me souleva et d'un coup de rein habile il entra en moi. Je criais, il posa alors sa main contre ma bouche me faisant taire. Ses coups de reins étaient forts et rapides, je me cramponnais tant bien que mal à ses épaules.

**-Putain… si… serrée… **Haleta-t-il. **Je ne vais pas… tenir.**

**-Laisse-toi aller. **Chuchotai-je en mordillant son cou gentiment.

Après quelques poussées il se déversa en moi ce qui provoqua ma propre jouissance.

**-Je t'aime. **Dis-je avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser, restant statufié. Je m'éloignais pour le regarder avant de me figer à mon tour. Je ne l'avais pas dit à haute voix si ? Je me giflais mentalement, avant de redescendre et de me réajuster. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, je lui remis son boxer ainsi que son pantalon. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand il me retourna.

**-Tu… je… tu…**

**-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne rentre. **

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion maintenant et encore moi dans les toilettes pour filles d'une discothèque. J'ouvris la cabine et passais la tête, il n'y avait personne je tirais Edward par la main et nous sortîmes des toilettes.

**-Il y a quelqu'un qui prend son pied dans les toilettes. **

Je me figeais en entendant Rosalie qui se trouvait à quelques pas de nous avec Emmett.

**-Vous ? **Nous désigna-t-elle avec étonnement.

Grillés.

_**Voilà.**_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Vanouille.**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10.**

**-Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans les toilettes ? **Nous demanda Emmett surpris.

**-Je euh… **Je paniquais et regardais Edward.

**-Mais tu vas pas bien non ? **Répliqua celui-ci.

**-Je viens de sortir de ces toilettes et un couple était en train de baiser dans une cabine. **Nous dit Rosalie soupçonneuse.

**-Et bien ce n'était pas nous.**

**-Alors que faisais-tu dans les toilettes pour filles avec Bella ?**

**-J'ai accompagné Bella parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule et vu qu'on était que nous deux, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. **

**-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air mal en point, Bella.**

**-Je lui ai fait gouter un alcool fort qu'elle n'a pas aimé c'est tout.**

**-Et vous n'avez rien entendu ? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Elle était en train de vider son estomac donc nous n'avons pas fait attention.**

**-Où est Alice ? **L'interrogea Rosalie.

**-Elle a pris une grosse cuite hier soir et n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. C'est bon tu as fini ton interrogatoire, on peut y aller ?**

**-Vous ne voulez pas finir la soirée avec nous ?**

**-Non, comme je vous l'ai dit Bella n'a pas supporté son dernier verre on allait rentrer.**

**-Oh d'accord ben rentrez bien.**

**-Ouais, amusez-vous bien.**

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main pour les saluer. En partant nous entendions Emmett essayer de convaincre Rosalie de faire des cochonneries dans les toilettes ce qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

Une fois à l'appartement je regagnais ma chambre après avoir partagé un rapide baisé avec Edward. J'étais allongée dans mon lit les yeux fermés depuis un petit moment quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Edward se couchant à mes côtés.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Ça se voit non ? Je dors. **

**-Oui mais tu te trompes de chambre.**

**-Je ne crois pas, non.**

**-Edward… retourne dans ta chambre.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie. ** Grogna-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine et enserrant ma taille.

**-Que va dire Alice quand elle te trouvera dans mon lit ?**

**-J'ai bien dormis avec toi la nuit dernière, ça ne ta pas dérangé au contraire c'est toi qui me l'a proposé.**

**-C'est différent, hier Alice t'a jeté de votre chambre.**

**-On n'est toujours en mauvais terme, donc c'est pareil. **Je caressais tendrement sa nuque.

**-On dirait un gamin capricieux.**

**-M'en fou. **Dit-il en embrassant mon décolleté.

**-Très bien tu peux rester mais sois sage.**

**-Je suis toujours sage. **Me dit-il alors qu'il passait une main sous mon haut.

**-Edward ! **Le réprimandais-je en retirant sa main.

**-T'es pas drôle. **Râla-t-il.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes, silencieux, sa tête toujours contre ma poitrine, mes doigts caressant distraitement la base de sa nuque, une de nos mains enlacées.

**-Tu le pensais ce que tu as dit ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que tu m'aimais ?**

Je me crispais et fermais les yeux. Edward le remarqua et se releva sur un coude avant de caresser ma joue du revers de la main. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

**-Moi aussi. **Il soupira de soulagement et m'embrassa chastement. **Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime comme un dingue. **Chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus longuement.

Il se repositionna sur moi et nos nous endormîmes rapidement, mon cœur gonflé de bonheur.

Je me réveillais le lendemain allongée sur le torse d'Edward, je me redressais et le regardais dormir. Doucement je caressais sa joue ce qui le fit grogner, je souriais attendrie et posais délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne.

**-Encore…** Souffla-t-il quand je m'éloignais.

Je rigolais et reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser quémandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui autorisais. Nous nous éloignâmes haletants et je posais mon front contre le sien.

**-Je t'aime. **Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime. **Lui répondis-je.

Nous nous sourîmes et doucement il approcha sa bouche mais un bruit de casse me fit sursauter et je m'éloignais de lui rapidement. Je regardais en direction de la porte craintive.

**-Alice doit être réveillée. **Me dit Edward en se redressant. **J'y vais. **Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je le stoppais lui faisant de gros yeux.

**-Pas maintenant. **Il soupira.

**-Bella, je ne compte pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant, je vais quitter Alice. Que tu le veuilles ou non. **Il me sourit et embrassa mon front avant de quitter la chambre.

Je m'habillais rapidement et rejoignis la cuisine d'où j'entendais leurs haussements de voix.

**-T'as vu comment tu l'as traité, il a eu la gentillesse de te raccompagner et tu ne le remercie même pas !**

**-Oh ça va Edward t'es pas mon père, arrête de te considérer comme tel !**

Je me raclai la gorge pour leur faire part de ma présence, et pris une tasse de café. Mais aucun des deux ne fit attention à moi, trop occupé à se regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

**-Mais si tu arrêtais de faire la gamine, je ne serais pas obligé de faire le gendarme ! Je me suis excusé de ton comportement, mais je pense que tu devrais lui présenter des excuses à ton tour.**

**-Bien sûr tu lui as présenté tes excuses, mais me laisser seule ne t'a pas dérangé !**

**-Alice c'est toi qui m'as foutu dehors de la chambre, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?**

**-Tu savais que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, tu aurais pu prendre soin de moi !**

**-Vu la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec moi je n'en avait pas envie.**

**-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le canapé ? **

**-Je vais vous laisser. **Dis-je gênée et je rejoignis rapidement le salon ou j'allumais la télé, montant le son essayant d'étouffer leurs cris.

Un quart d'heure plus tard une Alice furieuse et les joues remplies de larmes déboula dans le salon. Elle attrapa son sac avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je n'osais pas bouger. Au bout de dix minutes alors qu'Edward n'était toujours pas sortit de la cuisine je décidais de le rejoindre. Il était assis à table sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. Je m'approchais doucement.

**-Edward ?**

Il releva la tête et me fit un petit sourire avant de m'ouvrir ses bras. Il me serra quelques instants avant de me faire asseoir sur ses genoux et de cacher son visage dans mon cou. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu vas bien ? **Il hocha la tête. **Tu lui as dit ? Enfin je veux dire pour nous ?**

**-Non. **Soupira-t-il. **On s'est engueulé à cause de son comportement avec Jasper et tu la connais elle démarre au quart de tour et elle est partie. Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment méchantes, je m'en veux. **

**-Je suis désolé, tu es là à écouter mes lamentations sur ma dispute avec Alice alors que je ne lui ai même rien dit pour nous. **S'énerva-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

**-Tout va bien Edward. Ce n'était simplement pas le moment. Et j'aurais aimé… lui en parler avec toi. **Il releva la tête.

**-Tu voudrais qu'on lui dise… ensemble ?**

**-Oui… je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Que je tiens à elle et que… **Je fondis en larme. **Elle va me détester.**

**-Non, on va lui expliquer. Rien n'était calculé.**

**-Ça ne change rien au fait que je l'ai trahie.**

Nous étions enlacés sur le canapé à regarder le film du soir quand nous entendîmes les clefs dans la serrure, rapidement nous nous séparâmes adoptant une position plus correcte. Se prendre dans les bras, s'enlacer en regardant un film et tout, ce genre de choses étaient naturelles entre Edward et moi et tout le monde avaient l'habitude mais maintenant que les choses avaient changé entre nous j'avais l'impression que le moindre geste, le moindre rapprochement allait nous trahir.

Alice entra dans l'appartement doucement, tête baissée, elle releva la tête dans notre direction et nous regarda d'un air désolé, puis elle sauta dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassa. Je détournais la tête.

**-Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je te promets de faire des efforts avec Jasper. On a cas l'invité pour le réveillon du nouvel an.**

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient dans trois semaines, nous avions décidés de fêter la nouvelle année ici accompagné d'Emmett et Rosalie.

**-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. **Dis-je en me levant.

**-Déjà mais le film n'est pas fini. **Me dit Edward, me regardant tristement.

**-Edward, Bella à essayer d'être subtile pour nous laisser seuls. **Lui dit Alice en embrassant sa joue.

Je leur fis un faible sourire avant de les quitter sous le regard insistant d'Edward. Une fois allongée dans mon lit, j'essayais de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de s'embrasser voir plus pour fêter leur réconciliation. Je soupirais, Edward avait raison je ne supporterais pas de les voir ensemble encore très longtemps.

Je sentis une caresse sur ma joue, je grognais. Alors que la caresse continuait je me retournais pour qu'elle cesse mais des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, je soupirais d'aise en sentant le parfum d'Edward.

**-Tu es réveillée. **Souffla-t-il continuant ses baisers.

**-Non. **Gémissais-je.

Il rigola avant de me tourner sur le dos, il se mit au-dessus de moi avant de m'offrir un long baiser. Mon bassin commença à onduler contre le sien, mais il me stoppa.

**-Maintenant que tu es réveillée, il est temps de te lever. **Chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres. Il commença à se reculer mais je le retins par la nuque.

**-Reste, je ne veux pas me lever. **Dis-je toujours les yeux fermés.

**-Tu vas être en retard, tu as cours ce matin. **Il descendit du lit.

**-Nooooon. **Râlais-je.

**-Le petit déjeuner est prêt. **J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux et me redressais rapidement, le regardant effrayée. **Quoi ?**

**-Alice ?**

**-Elle est partie il y a une heure. **Je soufflais soulagée. La tristesse m'envahis et je baissais la tête. Edward s'assit à mes côtés avant de soulever mon visage, il me regarda quelques secondes. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Tout va bien. **Répondis-je avec un sourire non convaincant.

**-Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, Bella, pourquoi tu essayes encore. **Me sourit-il.** Allez dis-moi.**

**-Je… est-ce qu'Alice et toi vous avez… tu sais ? Hier soir ? **Bafouillais-je en rougissant.

**-Bella…**

**-Laisse tomber ça ne me regarde pas. **Le coupais-je en me levant d'un bon. L'entendre me le dire me ferait plus de mal encore.

**-Bella… **Il se leva à son tour et se mis devant moi encadrant mon visage de ses mains. **Il ne s'est rien passé avec Alice hier soir. **Il posa son front contre le mien. **Je pense que… qu'il est temps de parler à Alice. **Continua-t-il doucement.

**-Je…**

**-Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, et moi non plus mais c'est toi qui va devenir malheureuse à te demander ce qu'on fait le soir quand on se couche, quand tu vas nous voir faire des choses de couples. **

**-Edward…**

**-Je veux faire ces choses avec toi Bella. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime comme un dingue.**

**-Edward…**

**-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je ne veux plus me cacher, je…**

**-STOP, EDWARD ! **Il me regarda étonné de mon haussement de voix.** Quoi ? Tu ne me laissais pas parler. **Me justifiais-je. **Ok.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je suis d'accord, pour le dire à Alice le plus rapidement possible. Cette situation me rend dingue. **Il m'embrassa brutalement avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

**-Ce soir ? **Je le regardais un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

**-Ce soir. **Il me sourit.

Ma journée fût un calvaire, les heures passaient beaucoup trop vite. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes cours ni sur mes élèves, je ne pensais qu'à ce que nous allions dire à Alice, quels mots pourraient lui faire le moins de peine. J'essayais d'anticiper sa réaction en vain.

Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, dans la Volvo d'Edward, mon angoisse augmenta encore plus.

**-Elle ne sera pas encore là quand rentrera à l'appartement. **Me rassura Edward mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**-Je sais, mais j'angoisse.**

**-Ça ira.**

**-Mouais.**

Nous préparions ensemble le dîner, j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qui allait bientôt arriver. J'étais dans mes pensées quand je sentis le torse d'Edward contre mon dos et son rire contre mon cou. Je m'éloignais rapidement et lui fit de gros yeux.

**-Edward, imagine qu'Alice soit rentrée à ce moment-là. **Le réprimandais-je.

**-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de te faire l'amour sur ce plan de travail. Même si j'avoue que j'en ai très envie. **Je lui frappais le torse. **Bella il faut que tu te détendes.**

**-Je suis détendue. **

**-Hum oui tu m'as l'air vraiment détendue. **Il explosa de rire. J'arquais un sourcil. **Tu es tellement détendue que tu as mis du sucre à la place de la farine dans ta préparation.**

Je regardais mon récipient et constatais qu'effectivement j'avais bien confondu les ingrédients. Je soupirais.

**-Oh ça va hein, arrête de te moquer. **Me renfrognais-je alors qu'il continuait de rire à gorge déployée. **C'est pas de ma faute s'ils se ressemblent. **

**-Vraiment ? **Me demanda-t-il en comparant les deux ingrédients.

**-Oh ça va tais-toi !**

**-Bella, calme-toi. **Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je te promets que tout ira bien. **Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

**-Vous-êtes là ? **Cria Alice depuis le salon. Je repoussais Edward et jetais ma préparation pour la recommencer.

**-A la cuisine.** Lui répondit Edward.

**-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **Demanda Alice avant d'aller embrasser Edward.

**-Le dîner, enfin on essaye. **Rigola Edward. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? **Me questionna mon amie.

**-Elle a confondu le sucre et la farine. **Répondit Edward à ma place essayant de contenir son fou rire.

**-Ça m'étonne de toi Bella, toi qui cuisine à merveille.**

**-Oui j'étais distraite.**

**-Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?**

**-Oh euh rien… à rien.**

**-Ooooh Bella ! Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose.**

**-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer. **M'exclamais-je paniquée.

**-Oh si tu me cache quelque chose. Alors comment il s'appelle ? **Me demanda Alice excitée.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Tu es toute gênée, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher.**

**-Alice laisse la tranquille. **L'arrêta Edward.

**-Oh vous n'êtes pas marrant tous les deux. **Bouda-t-elle. **J'ai le temps de me doucher ?**

**-Oui, ce sera prêt d'ici une demi-heure. **Lui répondis-je.

Une fois le repas et la vaisselle finie, Edward nous proposa de boire un café sur le canapé. Une fois bien installés, Alice et Edward sur le canapé alors que j'avais pris place sur le fauteuil à côté, Edward me questionna du regard et je lui donnais mon accord en hochant la tête.

**-Alice… **Commença Edward. **Nous voulions te parler avec Bella. **Je soufflais un bon coup.

**-Attends !** L'arrêta Alice posant une main sur sa bouche.** Pendant que j'y pense, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rester juste nous trois le 24 au soir vu que le jour de Noël on est chez tes parents. Oh et il faut que tu penses à appeler Jasper pour l'inviter à nouvel an, il ne reste même pas trois semaines avant les fêtes. **Lui dit Alice.

**-Je le ferais. **

**-Alors vous vouliez me dire quoi ? **Edward allait parler quand je le coupais.

**-On voulait te dire à quel point on est heureux que tu fasses des efforts avec Jasper. **Edward m'interrogea du regard, je m'excusais silencieusement.

**-Oh c'est gentil. **Elle embrassa Edward sur la joue et me souris, son portable sonna et elle alla répondre nous laissant seuls.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer ? **Grogna Edward.

**-Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué.**

**-Il faudra bien lui dire à un moment où un autre. **

**-Je sais, mais les fêtes approchent. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre que tout soit fini. Je ne veux pas gâcher les fêtes, elle aime tellement cette période. **Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

**-Bella…**

**-S'il te plait. On lui dira dès que les fêtes sont terminées, je te le promets.**

**-D'accord. **Souffla-t-il.

Alice revient je me levais.

**-Je vais prendre ma douche.**

La douche me fit un grand bien et m'aida à me détendre. Je mis ma tenue pour dormir et enfila un peignoir au-dessus, je me brossais les dents énergiquement avant de retourner dans le salon. Quand j'arrivais dans la pièce je ne vis pas tout de suite mes amis, c'est en approchant du canapé que je les vis, Edward couché sur le dos alors qu'Alice était installée à califourchon sur lui, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Cette vision me fit mal, très mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à partir. Je me fis violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Mais quand je vis l'une des mains d'Alice passer sous le pull d'Edward pour caresser son torse et l'autre se diriger vers la ceinture de son pantalon j'hoquetais. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers moi.

**-Oh excuse-nous Bella. **Me dit Alice en se réinstallant convenablement, Edward en fit de même.

**-Non, c'est moi… je … je vais aller lire… euh dans ma chambre. **Bafouillais-je évitant de regarder Edward.

**-Mais non, reste avec nous.**

**-Non, non je venais vous souhaiter bonne nuit. **

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je me tournais rapidement pour rejoindre ma chambre.

**-Et si on allait se coucher ? **Entendis-je Alice dire de façon mielleuse alors que je refermais la porte.

Je me jetais sur le lit et éclatais en sanglots, laissant ma tristesse explosée. Bien sûr il était normal qu'Alice et lui s'embrasse ou couche ensemble, ils sont en couple. Mais même si je le savais, le voir de mes yeux m'avais anéanti. J'avais espéré au fond de moi qu'Edward repousserait toutes ses avances.

Après un long moment à rester la tête enfouie dans le coussin à pleurer le froid m'atteignis, je soulevais les couvertures, me couvris et regardais l'heure. Une heure cinquante-six. Je mis la couette sur ma tête et pleura plus fort me disant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser et quelqu'un qui enleva la couette de ma tête.

**-Bella ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Dis-je essayant de calmer mes pleurs.

**-Regarde-moi. **Me demanda Edward alors que j'avais toujours ma tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

**-Non. **Il enleva les cheveux de ma nuque avant d'y déposer un petit baiser dessus.

**-Je t'aime. **Chuchota-t-il. Mes pleurs redoublèrent et je m'écartais de lui. **Je t'aime ma Bella.**

**-Tais-toi ! **M'exclamais-je.

**-Je t'aime. **Je me redressais furieuse.

**-Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ça !**

Je lui donnais plusieurs coups sur le torse continuant à pleurer. Il attrapa mes poignets et me força à m'allonger sur le dos et il se mit au-dessus de moi.

**-Calme-toi, Bella.**

**-Ne dit pas ça, ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit, pas après…** Sanglotais-je.

**-Pas après quoi ? **Me demanda-t-il doucement essuyant mes larmes.

**-Tu lui fais… l'amour et après tu… me dis que tu… m'aimes… c'est… **Il posa doucement sa bouche sur la mienne puis me regarda dans les yeux caressant ma joue.

**-Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Alice.**

**-Je vous ai vu… sur le canapé et… après elle… elle… a dit…**

**-Je l'ai repoussé.**

**-Mais sur le canapé…**

**-Je ne peux pas lui refuser un baiser, Bella. **Me coupa-t-il.

**-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. **Il soupira.

**-Bella, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, il n'y a qu'à toi que je veux faire l'amour, il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Je n'aurais pas laissé les choses allées plus loin, je t'assure.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Je te le promets. **Je lui souris à travers mes larmes. **Bella, on va lui dire demain.**

**-Non, non pas avant les fêtes.**

**-Je…**

**-Il ne reste même pas trois semaines, on peut attendre encore un peu. **Le coupais-je.

**-Regarde dans quel état ça te mets. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.**

**-Je vais bien. **

**-Je te vois encore une fois pleurer à cause de cette situation, que tu le veuilles ou non je lui dirais.**

**-D'accord. Je t'aime. **Lui souriais-je, et je l'embrassais.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, il me caressait tendrement les cheveux en embrassant quelque fois ma tempe.

Un baiser sur mes lèvres me fit grogner.

**-Rendors-toi, il est à peine cinq heures. Il faut que je retourne dans la chambre avant qu'Alice se lève.** Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. **Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime. **

Je le regardais quitter ma chambre avant de prendre l'oreiller sur lequel il était couché. Je soupirais d'aise en sentant son odeur dessus et me rendormis rapidement.

_Voilà, alors ça vous a plu ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire._

_Merci à ma bêta __**DeMoNyUuki**__ sans elle mes chapitres seraient remplis de fautes._

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11.**

**-J'ai trouvé !**

**-Sérieusement Edward, tu comptes vraiment lui offrir ce… truc ?**

**-Ben… ouais… **

Je rigolais avant de reposer l'écharpe d'un vert immonde dans le rayon.

**-Tu ne peux pas lui offrir ça. Elle est ta petite amie depuis des années c'est trop impersonnel.**

**-D'ici quelques jours nous ne serons plus un couple, que veux-tu que je lui achète ?**

**-Mais elle ne le sait pas, t'imagine sa tête en voyant ce foulard ? En plus je te signal qu'elle travaille dans la mode, et je peux te jurer qu'elle te le balancera à la figure.**

**-J'en peux plus là, on laisse tomber.**

**-Il est hors de question de rentrer avant que tu ais trouvé le cadeau d'Alice.**

**-Ça fait deux heures qu'on est dans cette galerie, on y retourne demain si tu veux mais là j'en ai marre. **Il prit la direction de la sortie et d'un pas rapide je le rattrapais.

**-Prends lui le collier que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure il est magnifique.**

**-Je ne vais pas lui prendre un collier et lui annoncé notre rupture six jours après.**

**-D'accord. J'ai une idée, tu vas lui offrir une journée au spa. Elle adore se faire pomponner et c'est pas quelque chose qu'elle gardera tout le temps. **

Il me regarda quelques secondesavant de sourire.

**-Aller vient on va lui chercher ça.**

Une fois nos achats finis nous flânâmes dans les rues illuminées de décorations de Noel. J'avais une folle envie de lui tenir la main, mais je savais que c'était risqué, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir. Alors pour éviter toute tentation j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches les serrant en un poing. Cependant je ne pouvais éviter de lui lancer quelques regards. Il était tellement beau les joues un peu rougie par le froid, la neige tombant sur ses cheveux en pagailles et ses yeux rendus brillant par les lumières. Je reportais mon regard devant moi et je sentis l'épaule d'Edward me pousser légèrement, je me retournais et au même moment une boule blanche et froide s'écrasa sur mon visage.

**-T'as pas osé Cullen ? **

Il rigola avant d'hausser les épaules, puis il recommença à avancer me laissant sur place. Je me baissais rapidement pour prendre une bonne poignée de neige et en fit une boule avant de lui lancer dessus. Malheureusement je n'avais jamais vraiment su viser correctement et ma boule de neige s'écrasa sur la tête d'un passant.

**-Oh mon dieu ! **M'écriais-je. **Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment maladroite je ne voulais pas vous… Jasper ?**

**-C'est toi qui vient de m'attaquer violemment sans raison ? **Me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

**-Désolée je ne voulais pas… C'est à cause de cet imbécile !** M'excusais-je en désignant Edward un peu plus loin qui rigolait. **Ramène tes fesses Cullen ! Et viens t'excuser !**

**-M'excuser ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui as jeté cette boule de neige. **Dit-il en nous rejoignant toujours hilare. **Salut vieux. **Il serra la main de Jasper, puis il posa son bras sur mes épaules. Je lui frappais le torse et m'éloignais discrètement.

**-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin à part agresser les passants innocents avec de la neige.**

**-Bella m'aidait à trouver les cadeaux de Noel. **

**-En parlant des fêtes merci de m'avoir invité pour le réveillon.**

**-C'est l'idée d'Alice.**

**-Alice ? Sérieusement ?**

**-Elle a décidée de faire des efforts.**

**-Et ben si je m'attendais à ça. **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**-Ouais ça m'a surpris aussi. Bon il va falloir qu'on y aille, Alice est un peu sur les nerfs ses derniers jours avec les préparatifs… **

**-On se voit bientôt.**

Arrivés à l'appartement je marquais un temps d'arrêt après avoir pénétré dans le salon. La pièce était envahie de cartons plus ou moins grands, des décorations étalées un peu partout et le sapin couché à même le sol en plein milieu du salon. Je parcourais la pièce du regard mais ne trouvais pas mon amie.

**-Alice ? **L'appela Edward.

**-Oh vous êtes là ?**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? **

J'explosais de rire en voyant Alice avec un tablier autour de la taille les cheveux et le visage pleins de farine, les mains pleines de pâte, qui d'ailleurs tombait au sol.

**-Désolée je reviens.**

Elle repartie en courant à la cuisine. Edward me regarda et haussa les épaules avant de prendre la même direction qu'Alice, je le suivais.

**-Oh mon dieu ! **M'exclamais-je.

Je ne reconnaissais plus la cuisine. Tous les placards étaient ouverts, plusieurs casseroles étaient sorties ainsi que des récipients. En regardant leur contenu je ne pus empêcher une grimace de franchir mes lèvres, soit la couleur était suspecte sois des grumeaux énormes flotté dans une pâte. Sur le sol il y avait de la sauce tomate renversé, un œuf cassé et de l'eau. Un vrai carnage.

**-Je sais désolée, je pensais que j'aurais tout fini avant votre retour. **Nous dit-elle en sortant un plat du four. **Oh c'est pas vrai, je crois qu'il est trop cuit.**

**-Ah ce stade-là Alice ce n'est plus trop cuit mais cramé. **Pouffa Edward. Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. **Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Et tout ce bazar ?**

**-Je sais je vais tout ranger, c'est juste que je suis allée chercher le sapin et je me suis dit que ça vous ferait une belle surprise de trouver l'appartement décoré, donc j'ai commencé et je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer des recettes pour le réveillon mais je me suis laissée déborder. Et quand j'ai vu l'heure j'ai pensé vous faire le dîner...mais j'ai pas réussi à tout gérer.**

**-Tu sais bien que tu ne sais pas cuisiner Alice. **

**-Je voulais essayer, la recette avait l'air simple… **Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

**-On se chargera du repas du réveillon avec Bella, je pense que c'est plus prudent. **Rigola Edward. **Et pour ce soir on va commander.**

**-Tu as ramené le sapin toute seule ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Non je faisais juste un tour comme ça et quand j'ai vu ce sapin j'ai su que je le voulais et à ce moment-là j'ai croisé notre voisin monsieur Volturi qui en cherchait un aussi, il m'a aidé à le mettre sur le toit de la voiture et ensuite il l'a monté ici. Je lui ai dit que j'arriverais à le mettre en place mais je n'ai pas réussi.**

**-Je vais le faire. **Edward quitta la pièce et Alice soupira.

**-Je suis une vrai cruche j'ai tout raté.**

**-C'est rien Alice, je vais ranger tout ça en attendant va prendre une douche.**

**-Non je vais ranger, c'est moi qui ai fais tout ce carnage. **

**-Ça ira, va prendre une douche tu en a vraiment besoin.**

Elle regarda ses mains avec un air de dégoût.

**-Ouais ta raison. Au moins tout ça n'aura pas servit à rien. **Je l'ai regardais ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. **Edward s'est déridé, il est bizarre en ce moment.**

**-Tu trouves ? **Demandais-je en commençant à ranger.

**-Il est distant avec moi, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**-Je n'ai rien remarqué, mais il est sûrement fatigué.**

**-Ouais mais même si un homme est fatigué il fait l'amour à sa copine alors que lui ne me touche plus. Pourtant je t'assure que je mets tous mes atouts de mon côté. **

**-Je n'en doute pas. **Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire forcé.

**-Bon je vais prendre une douche.**

Je faisais la grosse vaisselle qu'Alice avait laissé quand Edward entra dans la pièce avec plusieurs prospectus dans les mains.

**-Tu as fini avec le sapin ? **

**-Ouais, c'est fait il ne reste plus qu'à le décorer et il sera parfait.**

**-Alice va ce faire un plaisir de le faire.**

**-Oh j'ai hâte parce que j'ai l'impression qu'une tornade est passée dans le salon. Je voulais me détendre sur le canapé mais j'ai pas osé déplacer un seul carton de peur qu'Alice ne me hurle dessus.**

**-C'est ça dis plutôt que tu es trop faignant pour ranger.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ranger si elle va tout ressortir demain.**

Je lui tapotai gentiment la joue en souriant.

**-T'es bien un homme toi. Tu aurais pu tout mettre dans le même coin pour faire de la place.**

**-Ouais j'aurais pu. **Il s'approcha de moi et frotta son nez contre le miens puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. **Je voulais te demander ce que tu veux pour le repas, je n'arrive pas à me décider. **Il me montra les prospectus.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder je fais la vaisselle au cas où tu ne le verrais pas et j'ai les mains mouillées. Demande à Alice.**

**-Elle m'a dit de choisir. **

**-J'ai envie de nems. Tu as un chinois dans tes papiers ?**

**-Oui je vais commander ça.**

**-Tu as commandé je mœurs de faim. **S'exclama Alice nous rejoignant dans son peignoir.

**-J'allais le faire, chinois ça ira ?**

**-Parfait.**

Edward quitta la pièce et Alice prit un torchon et commença a essuyer la vaisselle que je lavais.

**-Alors ma belle, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus parlé toutes les deux comment tu vas ?**

**-Je vais bien Alice.**

**-Oui j'ai remarqué. Il y a deux semaines encore tu avais une mine abominable mais ça fait quelques jours que tu m'as l'air en forme.**

**-Merci pour la tête abominable ça fait plaisir.**

**-Ne le prends pas mal, et puis c'est compréhensible la rupture avec Jacob a été un moment difficile. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si je me séparais d'Edward.**

**-Mmmh oui c'est sûre. **Dis-je gênée.

**-Alors raconte-moi…**

**-Te raconter quoi ?**

**-Bella je ne suis pas idiote, du jour au lendemain tu as retrouvé le sourire. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un homme là-dessous.**

**-Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun homme. Il faut aller de l'avant et c'est ce que je fais, je n'allais pas me morfondre éternellement.**

**-Mouais, je ne te crois absolument pas, mais je vais mener ma petite enquête je sais toujours tout.**

**-Tu ne vas pas mener d'enquête Alice !**

**-Je n'en aurais pas besoin si tu me disais tout.**

**-Il n'y a rien à dire, je te promets que si un homme entre dans ma vie tu seras la première au courant. **

**-Dis-moi au moins si je le connais.**

**-Arrête avec ça ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a personne alors fiche moi la paix ! **M'écriais-je.

Je m'essuyais rapidement les mains et sortais de la cuisine au moment où Edward entrait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**-Rien je vais prendre ma douche. **Je sortais d'un pas énervé.

Je n'étais pas énervé contre Alice mais contre moi, contre tous ces mensonges que j'étais obligée de lui raconter. Elle était tellement gentille avec moi et je l'a trahissais, j'abusais de sa confiance, de sa générosité. J'étais vraiment la pire amie qu'on puisse avoir.

Je restais de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude à pleurer, essayant de me détendre jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte.

**-Bella ? Le repas est arrivé, tu viens ? **Me demanda Edward à travers la porte.

**-Oui, j'arrive.**

Je sortais de la douche et me sécher sommairement avant d'enfiler mes vêtements de nuit et un peignoir ne voulant pas attraper froid en ce mois de décembre. J'attachais mes cheveux humides en hauteur à l'aide d'une barrette.

En arrivant à la cuisine je retrouvais mes amis à table en train de discuter à voix basse. Je m'asseyais à côté d'Alice la regardant avec une moue désolée.

**-Excuse-moi. **Nous avions parlé en même temps et nous nous sourions doucement.

**-Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolée.**

**-Et moi je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça, je sais que je suis souvent pénible.**

**-Oh non Alice tu es loin d'être pénible. Je t'adore.**

**-Moi aussi je t'adore ma belle. **Nous nous prenions dans les bras quelques instants et Edward se racla la gorge.

**-C'est pas que toutes ses embrassades me dérange et que je me sente exclu de votre câlin mais j'ai faim, si on attaquait.**

**-Jaloux. **Lui dit Alice en tirant la langue dans sa direction.

**-Bella, vient nous aidez ! **Me supplia pour la énième fois Alice depuis le fond du salon, là où elle décorait le sapin en compagnie d'Edward.

Décoré le sapin de Noël avec Alice était un vrai calvaire. Nous avions décoré celui de l'année dernière toutes les deux, et à chaque fois que je mettais une boule trop prêt de l'autre elle me criait dessus, avant d'arracher la boule du sapin pour la mettre à l'endroit parfait. A force de me faire crier dessus j'en étais réduite à lui passer les décorations, mais même là je ne faisais pas les choses correctement, lui donnant deux fois de suite des objets de la même couleur ou une guirlande qui n'allait pas avec le thème qu'elle avait choisi. Enfin ça avait duré plus de deux heures, deux heures de cauchemar alors que Jacob et Edward rigolaient de la situation en buvant une bière devant la télé.

Voilà pourquoi je restais sagement assise par terre à la petite table du salon entrain de corriger quelques devoirs d'élèves, refusant chaque proposition d'Alice.

**-Oh non, je ne toucherais pas une seule boule de ce sapin, ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et encore bien ancré dans ma mémoire.**

**-Tu exagères, on dirait que je suis un tirant. Dis-lui Edward qu'on s'amuse bien.**

Je le regardais et éclatais de rire. Edward me soufflais à voix basse de le sortir de là avec un regard suppliant.

**-Edward ! Je t'ai déjà dis dix fois de ne pas mettre deux boules de la même couleur l'une à côté de l'autre ! Et c'est quoi cette boule rouge ? Notre sapin est bleu et doré, le rouge n'a pas sa place ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un empoté pareil !**

**-Amusant, hein ? **Souris-je. **Excuse-moi Alice mais j'aimerais avancer dans mes corrections pour être tranquille entre Noël et Nouvel An. **

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de finir de me préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. Nous avions décidés de fêter le 24 décembre à trois mais Alice avait insisté pour qu'on se mette sur notre trente et un. Voilà pourquoi j'avais enfilé cette robe noire qui m'allait à mis cuisses, perchée sur des hauts talons me débattant avec la fermeture de la robe.

**-Alice !** Criai-je. **Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide !**

On toqua à la porte, j'étais dos à elle.

**-Entre, je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe tu peux m'aider s'il te plait.**

Je sentis une main caresser lentement ma colonne vertébrale me donnant des milliers de frissons. Le parfum d'Edward envahis tous mes sens et je me retournais.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Chuchotais-je.

**-Alice se prépare dans la salle de bains, elle m'a demandé de venir voir ce que tu avais.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe.**

**-Tourne-toi.**

Doucement il remonta la fermeture éclair dans mon dos, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, les fis descendre le long de mes flans et finis par les posais tendrement sur mon ventre. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et l'embrassa quelques instants avant de se reculer, il me retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Tu es magnifique.**

**-Merci. **Je rougissais. **T'es pas mal non plus. **Lui dis-je en caressant son torse à travers sa chemise noire.

J'agrippais sa nuque et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Des moments à nous on en avait eu peu ses derniers jours et il me manquait terriblement. Ses mains dans mon dos descendirent sur mes fesses et il les pressa fermement m'arracha un petit couinement. Alors qu'il commençait à se reculer j'agrippais plus fermement sa nuque collant plus mon corps au sien. Mes mains allèrent masser ses épaules avant de descendre sur son torse, sa bouche dévia sur ma joue puis mon cou qu'il suçota un long moment. Mes mains continuèrent leur chemin et je commençais à défaire sa ceinture quand ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes arrêtant mes gestes.

**-Bella… On ne peut pas…**

**-Tu me manques…** Boudais-je.

**-Et tu me manques aussi. **Me dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien avant d'y poser un petit baiser. **Mais Alice est juste à côté. **Je soupirais. **Encore quelques jours Bella et après on n'aura plus à vivre caché.**

**-Il me tarde.**

**-Ah moi aussi, mais je te rappel qu'on n'aurait déjà plus à se cacher si tu ne t'étais pas dégonflée.**

**-Je sais. **Grognais-je. **Mais…**

**-Je sais. **Me coupa-t-il. **Va falloir que je retourne en cuisine vérifier la cuisson de la viande.**

**-Ok j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur est allais mettre mon petit gilet pour ne pas avoir trop froid. En sortant de la chambre Edward était en train de dressée la table, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes le regardant. Il était tellement beau avec sa chemise noire, son jeans brut qui lui moulé parfaitement les fesses. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, au même moment Edward se retourna, nous restions quelques instants à nous fixer avant qu'un sourire, MON sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

Je m'approchais doucement lui souriant à mon tour, il attrapa ma main et me serra un instant dans ses bras, j'allais relever la tête pour l'embrasser quand la voix de ma meilleure amie me stoppa.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

Je m'éloignais d'Edward et me retournais lui faisant face, baissant les yeux sur mes chaussures.

**-Oh Bella, je suis désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est ton premier Noël depuis ta rupture d'avec Jacob.** Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.** Ca va aller ?**

**-Oh… euh… oui, ne t'inquiète pas. **Dis-je la culpabilité m'envahissant.

**-Bon aller on va trinquer, Edward ramène le champagne !**

Nous étions tous les trois à table, Edward avait préparé le repas. Nous n'avions pas osé laisser Alice réitérer l'expérience d'il y a quelques jours. Il nous avait préparé un délicieux magret de canard.

Alice nous parlait depuis plus de vingt minutes de son travail qu'elle adorait vraiment.

**-Oh en parlant de ça j'ai oublié de vous dire que le deux janvier je pars trois jours pour un défilé à Londres.**

**-Quoi ? Mais il aurait pu te le dire avant non ? **Lui dit Edward.

**-Ça fait trois semaines que je le sais, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête avec tous ces préparatifs.**

**-Sérieusement, tu as oublié ?**

**-Oui, je suis désolée. Mais tu ne seras pas seul, Bella te tiendra compagnie. N'est-ce pas Bella ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-Tu vois. Bon je vais débarrasser la table en attendant allez vous asseoir au salon. **

**-Tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Non, ça ira je peux bien faire ça. Edward à préparer le repas et toi le dessert alors je me charge de la vaisselle.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

Je me levais et allais sur le canapé suivis d'Edward. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait fini de débarrassé la table, ne la voyant pas revenir de la cuisine, j'imaginais qu'elle commençait la vaisselle, je me décidais donc de parler à Edward.

**-Edward, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de l'annoncer à Alice pour nous.**

**-Quoi ? Non, il est hors de question ! On a déjà assez repoussé !**

**-Chut, Alice va t'entendre.**

**-Bella, non on ne repousse rien du tout. Dis le tout de suite si tu ne veux plus qu'on lui dise et arrête de toujours repousser. **Chuchota-t-il la voix furieuse.

**-Calme-toi. Bien sûr que je veux lui dire, je veux être avec toi et pour ça on doit en passer par là. Mais…**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais. **Me coupa-t-il.

**-Edward, elle part le deux pour trois jours, attendons qu'elle revienne de son défilé.**

**-Non, ça va être à chaque fois ça, à cause d'un évènement on doit repousser c'est non. On avait dit qu'on le ferait après nouvel an.**

**-Oui, mais on n'a pas dit qu'on lui dirait le premier. Tu te vois fêté nouvel an avec elle et à minuit 'bonne année Alice au faite on voulait te dire avec Bella on s'aime donc je te quitte' ?**

**-Bien sûr que non.**

**-Et tu te vois te levé le lendemain, 'Alice je te quitte mais passe un bon voyage' ?**

**-Non. **Grogna-t-il.

**-Donc je ne vois pas ce qui t'embête dans le fait d'attendre. Elle part le deux et revient le cinq pendant ses trois jours on sera tous les deux et quand elle rentre on lui dit.**

**-C'est quoi toutes ses messes basses ? **

Je sursautais en entendant Alice rentré dans la pièce.

**-Oh tu m'as fait peur Alice.**

**-Alors de quoi vous parliez ?**

**-Oh rien d'important.**

**-Bella me reprochait de ne pas être content que tu ailles à Londres et d'avoir râlé.**

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant.**

**-Ça ne fait rien. Je suis un idiot.**

**-On ouvre les cadeaux avant le dessert ? **S'impatienta Alice.

**-Ok.**

**-Je joue la maman Noel. **Pépia Alice. **Celui-là est d'Edward et moi Bella. Ça c'est pour toi Edward de Bella, celui-là vient de moi et le reste est pour moi.**

J'ouvris le cadeau de mes amis, j'avais reçu en bon d'achat dans un magasin de meubles.

**-Euh…merci. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. **Dis-je en rigolant.

**-Tu peux rester là le temps que tu veux tu le sais, mais tu m'as dit à plusieurs reprises que tous les meubles appartenais à Jacob et que tu n'avais rien à toi. Les meubles coûtent cher ça t'aidera quand tu emménageras dans ton appartement le mois prochain. **M'expliqua Alice.

**-Merci. **

Alice ouvrit le cadeau d'Edward et fut ravie de découvrir le bon pour le spa, quand elle ouvra le miens elle me sera fort dans les bras en me disant que j'étais formidable. Ce sac elle le voulait depuis des semaines mais avait décidé de le prendre pendant les soldes.

Edward avait reçu de la part de mon amie un bon d'achat dans une boutique de vêtements. Quand il ouvrit mon cadeau, il me fit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser ma joue. Je lui avais offert deux places pour aller voir un concert de classique.

**-Je te préviens je ne viens pas avec toi, ce genre de concert m'ennuie. **S'empressa de dire Alice.

**-Tu viendras avec moi Bella ?**

**-Bien sûr. **Lui souris-je.

**-Je ne comprendrais jamais vos goûts pour ce genre de musique. On s'endort au bout de deux minutes.**

**-C'est sûr que ça change de ta musique. **Lui dit Edward.

**-Ben au moins sur le rock tu peux bouger. Bon si on goûtait à la bûche que Bella nous a préparé.**

**-J'en salive d'avance. **Sourit Edward en se frottant les mains.

Epuisée de cette soirée, j'allais me coucher vers deux heures du matin. Alice s'était endormie sur le canapé une heure avant alors qu'avec Edward nous jouions à des jeux vidéo. J'allais pousser la couette pour me coucher, quand je remarquais un petit paquet au milieu de mon lit avec un papier en dessous.

J'attrapais la petite boite d'une main et pris le mot de l'autre et lisais.

_Ma Bella_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noel_

_J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira_

_Et te fera penser à moi et à tout l'amour que je te porte._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

Je souriais, heureuse de cette surprise. Doucement j'ouvris le paquet et regarda quelques instants la boite bleu du bijoutier avant de soulever le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique bracelet en argent avec un petit cœur accroché. Je le touchais du bout des doigts n'osant pas le prendre de peur de le casser, il semblait si fragile.

Rapidement j'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un message à Edward.

_**Il est vraiment magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû**_

_**Il ne quittera jamais mon poignet (encore faut-il que j'arrive à le mettre)**_

_**Tu me manques malgré que cela fait seulement cinq minutes que je t'ai quitté…**_

_**Et que tu trouves seulement à quelques mètres de moi…**_

_**Je t'aime tellement…**_

_**B**_

Je posais l'écrin sur mon chevet le laissant ouvert pour pouvoir le contempler et rangeais le mot dans le tiroir. Je mettrai le bracelet demain ayant peur de le briser en dormant avec. Je fermais les yeux quand la vibration de mon portable retentis.

_**Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise**_

_**Je veux bien me charger de t'aider pour le mettre à ton poignet**_

_**Veux-tu que je vienne maintenant pour le faire ?**_

_**Tu me manques aussi tellement.**_

_**Je t'aime **_

_**E**_

Je lui répondis rapidement.

_**Non ne viens pas maintenant Alice risquerait de se réveiller**_

_**Fais de beaux rêves les miens seront remplis de ton visage**_

_**Bonne nuit**_

_**B**_

Je n'eus pas de réponse à mon message, je me retournais et m'endormis rapidement en pensant à Edward.

_Voilà._

_J'espère vous avez aimé ?_

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont envie de tuer parce que j'ai encore fait retarder le moment de le dire à Alice et que vous êtes impatiente que ce moment arrive mais promis dans deux chapitre ce sera enfin l'heure de la révélation…_

_Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerts._

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki**__._

_Je vous embrasse._

_A bientôt._

_Vanouille._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Je me réveillais ce 25 décembre avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en voyant le bracelet qu'Edward m'avait offert dans son écrin. Je m'asseyais contre la tête de lit et pris la boite dans mes mains, je caressais doucement le bijou des doigts, puis cherchais le mot qui l'accompagnait dans mon chevet. Je le relus deux fois avant de soupirer de bonheur. Je rangeais à nouveau la feuille dans mon tiroir et reposais l'écrin à sa place.

Je me levais et passais mon peignoir puis me rendis à la cuisine où Edward était assis tranquillement à table à siroter son café. Mon cœur s'emballa en le voyant, j'essayais de le calmer avant de m'approcher.

**-Bonjour. **Le saluais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

**-Hey. **Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin puis se leva et m'offrit un langoureux baiser.

**-Merci pour le cadeau… et pour se merveilleux baiser. **Soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

**-De rien, tu le mérites. **Je commençais à me détacher de lui mais il resserra son étreinte. **Alice vient de partir se doucher on a un peu de temps pour nous.**

Heureuse de pouvoir avoir un moment pour nous je me pressais un peu plus contre lui. Délicatement il m'embrassa à nouveau, je me laissais aller quelques minutes à ce baiser avant de me séparer de lui à regret, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Je me servis une tasse de café et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

**-Tu ne veux rien manger ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oh non ! **M'exclamais-je. **Connaissant ta mère elle aura préparé un repas pour un régiment et nous forcera à manger jusqu'à ce qu'on explose. **

**-Je pense aussi. **Rigola-t-il. **Où est ton bracelet ? **Me demanda-t-il en caressant mon poignet.

**-Je ne voulais pas le casser en dormant je l'ai laissé en sécurité dans sa boite sur mon chevet. Je le mettrai tout à l'heure.**

**-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Dans un mois tu emménages dans ton nouvel appartement et… Je vais me séparer d'Alice et je me vois mal rester ici avec elle… alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple si… enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûre… qu'on… que je m'installe avec toi ?**

Je le regardais sans rien dire pendant un certain temps. Je voyais à son regard qu'il était mal à l'aise.

**-Evidemment que tu es le bienvenu. Par contre, je l'ai choisi selon mes goûts donc je ne sais pas s'il te plaira.**

**-Peu m'importe l'endroit tant que je suis avec toi. **

Il m'embrassa la joue et je lui souris. Mais un détail me vint à l'esprit.

**-Je pense qu'on va avoir un petit souci de logement d'ici quelques jours toi et moi.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Alice va tolérer qu'on vive sous le même toit qu'elle une fois qu'on lui aura dit pour nous deux. **Il grimaça.

**-Ouais t'as raison, et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que nous aurions été très à l'aise non plus.**

**-C'est sûr.**

**-Je suis persuadé que nos parents seront d'accord pour nous héberger un petit mois.**

**-Oui c'est vrai mon père sera heureux de pouvoir surveiller à nouveau sa petite fille chérie.**

**-En fait je pensais plutôt que nous irions chez mes parents. Tu as encore ton lit de jeune fille, je me souviens que ce n'était pas pratique quand je te rejoignais la nuit.**

**-Oh, tu veux qu'on aille ensemble chez tes parents ? Mais euh… ils vont être surpris pour nous, non ?**

**-Ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard autant qu'ils le sachent tout de suite non ?**

**-Ils vont me haïr.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils t'adorent je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux pour nous et ne porteront aucun jugement.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Aller ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. **Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête et se leva. **Je vais aller emballer le cadeau de mes parents avant qu'Alice ne revienne.**

**-D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'elle est dans la salle de bains, non ?**

**-Tu connais Alice…**

Je me levais à mon tour et mis ma tasse dans levier. En rejoignant ma chambre pour choisir les vêtements que j'allais mettre pour le repas de Noel, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés au travers de la porte de la salle de bains. Inquiète pour mon amie je m'approchais et frappais à la porte.

**-Alice ? **

**-Oui ? **Me répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

**-Tout va bien ? **

**-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Je me dépêche.**

**-Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu des sanglots.**

**-C'est rien, ça doit être le stress des préparatifs qui retombe. Je sors dans cinq minutes.**

**-D'accord. **Je n'étais pas convaincue de son excuse mais je n'insistais pas. Je savais que si elle voulait se confier elle viendrait d'elle-même.

Dans ma chambre je choisis de prendre un pantalon noir slim, un bustier noir avec des paillettes dorées par-dessus je mettrais un boléro pour éviter d'avoir trop froid. Alice ne serait pas très contente que je ne mette pas une jupe ou une belle robe mais tant pis.

J'entendis Alice sortir de la salle de bains, je pris mes affaires et allais me doucher. Une fois propre je me maquillais légèrement, je laissais mes cheveux ondulés lâchés sur mes épaules. Je me regardais quelques instants dans le miroir et souris satisfaite de l'image que je voyais. Je retournais dans ma chambre et mis mon nouveau bracelet ainsi que mes escarpins à talon, Alice ne sera pas trop mécontente comme ça.

Je récupérais mon manteau dans la penderie et allais dans le salon. Je croisais Edward qui filait rapidement prendre une douche. Quand je fus au séjour je remarquais Alice assise sur le sofa les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait l'air d'être en conflit avec elle-même.

**-Alice ? **L'appelais-je doucement en m'approchant. Elle sursauta et me fit un sourire timide.

**-Tu es très jolie. **Me dit-elle d'une vois absente.

**-Quoi ? Pas de cris ? Tu ne me demande pas de me changer ?**

**-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**-Je sais que tu as horreur que je mette un pantalon. J'ai pris l'habitude que tu essaies de me persuader de mettre une jupe.**

**-Peut-être c'est vrai... mais cette tenue te va très bien.**

**-Tu ne trouves pas ça trop sombre ?** Elle haussa les épaules. Je soupirais. **Alice qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Je… rien. Je pense que je dois couver quelque chose je ne me sens pas très bien.**

**-Tu préfères qu'on reste ici ? Tu pourrais te reposer. **Lui proposais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

**-Non, c'est Noël. On ne va pas gâcher cette journée pour un petit virus.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions chez les parents d'Edward. Après les avoir embrassés ainsi que mes parents et ceux d'Alice, nous nous installâmes et prîmes l'apéritif. Carlisle nous servit à tous une coupe de champagne sauf Alice qui la refusa préférant un verre de jus d'orange. Ça m'avais étonné, je savais qu'elle raffolait de cet alcool, mais me rappelais qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme.

Pour le repas Esmée nous avait préparé une dinde farcie avec des pommes de terre grillées et différents légumes en accompagnement, c'était un vrai régal. J'étais assise entre Edward et mon père, ma mère à ses côtés, Alice était placée en face de son petit ami ses parents à ses côtés. Quant à Esmée et Carlisle ils étaient en bout de table.

**-Tu vas bien Alice ? Tu es toute blanche. **L'interrogea le père d'Edward.

**-J'ai dû attraper un virus, je ne suis pas en forme depuis mon réveil. **

**-Tu veux que je t'ausculte ?**

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis c'est Noël. Ça va passer.**

**-Si jamais tu veux te reposer tu peux t'allonger à l'étage. **Lui proposa Esmée.

**-C'est gentil. Mais pour le moment ça va.**

**-Surtout tu n'hésites pas.**

**-Merci.**

J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait au bout de la table et me servit un verre. Esmée me demanda de la servir également.

**-Oh c'est un joli bracelet que tu as là. **Me sourit-elle.

**-Merci. **

**-C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il est nouveau ? **Me demanda Alice. Je me raclais la gorge avant de lui répondre.

**-Hum, oui. Je l'ai vu en cherchant les cadeaux de Noël et j'ai craqué. **Dis-je gênée.

**-Tu as bien fais, il est très beau. **Me sourit-elle.

J'hochais la tête avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon assiette. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse il fit une petite pression pour me rassurer. Je lui lançais rapidement un regard lui souriant discrètement puis je retirais sa main de ma cuisse avant que quelqu'un ne l'a voie.

Quand le repas fut terminé j'aidais Esmée à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle tandis que les autres restèrent à table pour discuter tranquillement.

**-Esmée je vais m'allonger un instant. **La prévint Alice.

**-Bien sûr, tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'Edward. **

**-Oui merci.**

**-On t'attendra pour le dessert.**

**-Oh ce n'est pas la peine, je ne pense pas que j'en prendrais. Mon estomac me joue des tours.**

**-Elle doit avoir attrapé la grippe, il y a une épidémie en ce moment. **Me raconta Esmée alors qu'Alice était partie à l'étage.

**-Sûrement.**

Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'Alice était montée. Nous avions pris le dessert et le café. Nous avions également ouvert les cadeaux. Il était plus de dix-sept heures, Edward décida d'aller la chercher, nous ne voulions pas quelle face une insomnie cette nuit. Il redescendit quinze minutes plus tard avec une Alice au plus mal. Elle était vraiment très blanche, et se tenait fermement au bras d'Edward pour éviter de tomber.

**-On va rentrer je pense qu'elle sera mieux à l'appartement. **Nous dit Edward.

**-Oh mon bébé… **Geignit la mère d'Alice en la prenant dans ses bras ce qui l'a fit éclater en sanglot. **Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-Ce n'est rien maman, je suis juste tellement mal.**

**-Tu verras, tu vas vite guérir. Ce n'est pas une grippe qui va abattre mon Alice.**

Edward l'aida a enfilé son manteau puis mis le sien. Moi je restais immobile à observer mon amie. Quelque chose dans sa phrase me dérangeait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de sa grippe.

**-Bella ? On y va ? **M'interpella Edward.

**-J'arrive. **Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'enfilais mon manteau et saluais tout le monde avant de rejoindre mes amis dans la voiture. Alors qu'Edward démarrait Carlisle toqua à sa vitre. Il la baissa.

**-Voilà des antalgique pour Alice. Tu dois en prendre deux à chaque repas. Boit un bon bouillon ça te fera du bien. **Lui conseilla-t-il.

**-Merci papa. **Fit Edward.

**-Soyez prudent sur la route.**

Edward remonta la vitre et nous partîmes en direction de l'appartement. Le trajet se fit en silence, nous n'avions pas allumé l'auto radio, seuls les pleurs d'Alice brisaient le calme du véhicule.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Edward accompagna Alice directement dans leur chambre. Après avoir retiré mes chaussures je me mis rapidement au fourneau pour préparer le bouillon pour mon amie. Quand il fut près je le mis dans un bol avec une cuillère et le posait sur un plateau, je m'assurais de ne pas oublier les comprimés et un grand verre d'eau.

La porte de la chambre étant ouverte je n'eue pas de difficulté en pénétrer dans celle-ci. En entrant je constatais qu'Edward était à demi allongé sa tête reposant sur la tête du lit. Alice avait adopté la position du chien de fusil et avait enfoncé sa tête dans le torse d'Edward. Il me fit un sourire contrit et je le rassurais du regard que tout était ok. Alice allait mal, nous devions être auprès d'elle.

**-Alice, je t'ai préparé le bouillon. **Je lui souris alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour me regarder. Elle renifla peu gracieusement avant de me répondre de sa petite voix.

**-Je ne peux rien avaler Bella.**

**-Tu as entendu docteur Carlisle, ça va te faire du bien.** Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. **S'il te plaît. **J'essayais de lui faire la moue made-in-Alice, ce qui eut plutôt l'effet de faire rire Edward, Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Je le fais seulement parce que c'est toi. **Bouda-t-elle.

Alice fut malade le reste de la semaine. Mais je soupçonnais autre chose qu'une simple grippe. Je la surprenais souvent à pleurer en silence. Elle parlait peu et passait la majorité de la journée dans sa chambre, seule. A chaque fois que je l'a voyais se regardé dans un miroir elle faisait toujours une grimace de… dégoût ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser et quand j'en parlais à Edward il me disait que je me faisais du souci pour rien, qu'elle était juste malade et que ça passerait.

J'avais suggéré à Alice de ne pas partir à son défilé dans cet état et que de toute façon elle ne serait pas opérationnelle. Mais elle m'avait répondu que d'ici là elle irait mieux et que même si ce n'était pas le cas elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. Je n'avais pas insisté.

Mais ce soir je laissais tous mes doutes et mes interrogations de côté. Ce soir nous fêtions la nouvelle année entre amis et je voulais profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures nous en étions au plat. Nous avions décidé de faire une piérade pour ne pas avoir trop de travail à faire. Tout le monde avait amené un petit quelque chose. Rosalie et Emmett, enfin surtout Rosalie, c'était proposé pour faire les salades qui accompagneraient la viande. Jasper lui avait ramené les boissons, Edward et Alice, mais surtout Edward, avait fait plusieurs desserts, de la mousse au chocolat et du tiramisu dans des vérines et de la crème brûlée, moi je m'étais occupée de la viande.

La soirée se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous les blagues salaces d'Emmett. Même Alice retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, même s'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais elle faisait l'effort de participer à la fête. Je surprenais souvent le regard de Jasper s'attarder sur Alice alors que j'avais la sensation que celle-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Mais après tout elle n'avait jamais caché ne pas le porter dans son cœur.

Quand nous finîmes le repas Alice décida de faire la vaisselle. Jasper se proposa pour l'aider, elle avait légèrement soupiré mais n'avait pas refusé, seulement au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. J'avais eu le temps de remarquer que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Inquiète je l'a suivi.

**-Tout va bien ? **Lui demandais-je derrière la porte.

**-Oui, je me suis sentie mal. Je me rafraichis, j'arrive.**

**-Ok.**

Je retournais dans le salon, les autres me demandèrent comment elle allait, je les rassurais, et les conversations reprirent. Jasper nous avait rejoint et j'avais remarqué l'air triste qu'il avait sur son visage et je ne pensais pas être la seule vu le regard que lui lança Rosalie. Son regard se fit plus dur quand Alice entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

Il se passait quelque chose et Rosalie était au courant ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Minuit approchait à grand pas. Edward avait sorti le champagne et avait remplis nos verres. Le compte à rebours débuta. J'aurais tellement voulu m'approcher d'Edward et lui offrir le premier baiser de cette nouvelle année, mais c'était Alice qui aurait se privilège. A défaut je ne quittais pas son visage alors que nous décomptions tous ensemble.

**-BONNE ANNEE ! **

Emmett et Rosalie se sautèrent dessus tandis qu'Alice et Edward restèrent plus soft, un simple petit frôlement de lèvres. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me fit la bise. Nous nous embrassâmes finalement tous.

**-Bonne année, Bella.**

**-Bonne année, Edward.**

Nous nous sourions et il me prit dans ses bras me chuchotant un délicieux « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Il m'embrassa la joue puis me la caressa tendrement.

Toutes les bouteilles de champagne étant vides je me proposais d'aller en chercher une nouvelle dans la cuisine. Alors que j'attrapais deux bouteilles deux bras encerclèrent ma taille, je sentis des lèvres dans mon cou.

**-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je voulais te souhaité une bonne année. **

Je reposais les bouteilles sur le plan de travail et me retournais dans ses bras.

**-Tu m'as déjà souhaité une bonne année. **Souriais-je.

**-Pas comme il faut.**

Sans attendre de réponse il fonça sur ma bouche. Rapidement sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris la bouche et le baiser s'intensifia. A bout de souffle je me reculais.

**-Ils vont se poser des questions. **Dis-je inquiète.

**-Je leur ai dit que j'allais sortir le dessert.**

**-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre un peu.**

**-C'était une excuse Bella. **Soupira-t-il. **Je leur dirais qu'on a débattu un moment parce que tu ne voulais pas de dessert tout de suite et tu as gagné.**

**-Oui comme ça Emmett va me tomber dessus. **Grognais-je.

Il rigola et m'embrassa à nouveau.

**-Oh pardon. **

Je repoussais rapidement Edward.

**-Rosalie, je… **Commençais-je paniquée.

**-Vous deux ? Mais… Alice. **Je grimaçais. Après Alice, Rosalie me tuera.

**-On a prévu de lui dire. **Expliqua Edward. Je lui lançai un regard noir. **Elle nous a surpris, ça ne sert à rien de nier, Bella.**

**-Alors dans les toilettes c'était vous ? **Je rougissais. **OH MON DIEU ! **Cria-t-elle.

**-Chut ! Ne crie pas tu vas ameuter tout le monde. **Gronda Edward.

**-Ça… Ça fait longtemps ?**

**-Quelques mois. **Répondit Edward.

**-On a essayé de résister, on a tout arrêté pendant quatre mois, mais… s'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne. On avait l'intention d'en parler à Alice quand elle reviendra de son défilé.**

**-Je ne dirais rien.**

**-Merci. Je sais que tu dois nous en vouloir et nous détester de faire ça à Alice…**

**-Elle est loin d'être innocente. **Me coupa-t-elle. Elle avait presque craché ses mots.

**-De quoi tu parles ? **Lui demanda Edward.

**-Rien d'important. Ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret est bien gardé. **

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.Je soupirais de soulagement. Edward me prit dans ses bras mais je me détachais rapidement.

**-On a de la chance que ce soit Rosalie qui nous est vue et non Alice. On doit être plus discret. **

Quand nous retournâmes au séjour Emmett me fit la tête en disant que j'étais méchante de le laisser mourir de faim. Le reste de la nuit se passa rapidement sous le regard complice de Rosalie.

Ils partirent tous vers six heures du matin, je me couchais rapidement, mais malgré l'épuisement les mots de Rosalie sur Alice ainsi que le comportement de Jasper et Alice m'empêchaient de dormir; Alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre eux. Mon portable vibra.

_Je t'aime. _

_E_

Je souris avant de lui répondre que je l'aimais moi aussi. Finalement le message d'Edward m'enleva toutes autres pensées de l'esprit que sa personne, et je m'endormis rapidement voyant son visage derrière mes paupières.

_Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre._

_Désolée du temps que j'ai mis avant de poster la suite._

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_Je viens de voir récemment que j'avais interdit l'accès à ceux qui n'avait pas de compte, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais j'ai changé ce point donc vous pouvez maintenant vous aussi me dire ce que vous en pensez. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu avant._

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Je me réveillais ce premier janvier à quatorze heures. J'enfilais simplement mon peignoir au-dessus de ma tenue de nuit puis me dirigeais à la cuisine où Alice se trouvait déjà. Elle avait une mine affreuse et semblait ailleurs tout en buvant une tasse de tisane.

**-Coucou Alice. **La saluais-je doucement.

**-Oh Bella je ne t'avais pas entendu.**

**-Oui tu semblais ailleurs. **Je pris une tasse de café avant de m'installer à ses côtés.

**-Mmmh oui, je pensais à mon voyage et à ce que j'allais emporter avec moi.**

**-Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Alice regarde-toi, tu n'es vraiment pas bien. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment rester et te reposer.**

**-Non, non. Ça va, et je dois y aller de toute façon. **

**-Ça va ? Alice tu bois de la tisane. Tu détestes ça. **

**-Maintenant j'aime ça. J'ai le droit de changer d'avis non ? **S'énerva-t-elle.

**-Waouh, on rentre les griffes...**

**-Désolée. Je me suis levée de mauvaise humeur. Et quand je vois l'état de l'appartement on va en avoir pour des heures à tout ranger et je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise et je pars à cinq heures demain matin et…**

**-Calmes-toi. Je vais m'occuper de tout nettoyer pendant ce temps tu vas faire ta valise.**

**-Je ne vais pas te laisser tout nettoyer seule. **

**-Je vais réquisitionner Edward pour la vaisselle pendant que je nettoie le reste de l'appart. D'ailleurs il est où ?**

**-Ici. Mais franchement avec le programme qui m'attends j'ai plutôt envie de retourner me coucher.**

**-Hors de question. Tu as dix minutes pour prendre ton petit déjeuner et après au boulot. **Lui souris-je alors qu'il embrassait ma joue après avoir embrassé chastement Alice.

**-Quel tortionnaire tu fais. **Ronchonna-t-il en attrapant un morceau de brioche.

**-Arrête de râler ou je te rajoute d'autres tâches.**

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tous à nos tâches, Edward avait mis la chaine musical pour le motiver m'avait-il dit. Quand il eut fini la vaisselle il me donna un coup de main pour nettoyer le reste de l'appartement. Et enfin au bout de deux heures de calvaire tout brillait et sentait le propre. Alice n'était plus sortie de la chambre depuis un moment et je décidais d'aller voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

**-Tu t'en sors ? **Lui demandais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

**-Oui j'ai fini. **Dit-elle en mettant rapidement une feuille, qui me semblait être une photo, dans sa valise.

**-Nous aussi on a fini de notre côté. Je me sens toute crasseuse je vais vite prendre une douche.**

En retournant dans le salon je trouvais Edward affalé sur le canapé à regarder un vieux film de noël qui passait. Je partis me douché rapidement et ayant envie d'être à l'aise je mis un vieux jogging avec un sweat puis retournais dans le séjour où Alice avait rejoint Edward. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil libre vu que mes amis étaient allongés chacun d'un côté du canapé.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard. Je fus réveillée par une bonne odeur, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Alice endormie sur le divan la place où Edward se trouvait un peu plus tôt était libre. Je me levais doucement ne voulant pas réveiller mon amie et allais retrouver Edward à la cuisine. Il se trouvait dos à moi devant la cuisinière, je m'approchais a pas de loup et l'encerclais par la taille posant ma tête sur ses omoplates.

**-Ça sent bon qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares.**

**-Du poisson. C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?**

**-Non c'est la bonne odeur ça m'a donné faim. **Il se retourna et m'embrassa doucement.

**-C'est bientôt prêt. Si tu veux bien réveiller Alice en attendant.**

**-Ok. **Je lui embrassais rapidement la mâchoire puis retournais dans la pièce d'à côté.

**-Alice. **Dis-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

**-Hum ?**

**-Le repas est bientôt prêt. Edward m'a demandé de te réveiller.**

**-Il est quelle heure ? **

**-Vingt-heures. **Lui répondis-je en jetant un œil sur la pendule.

**-J'arrive je vais juste me débarbouiller vite fait. **Me dit-elle en se levant prudemment.

**-Elle arrive. **Dis-je à Edward en le rejoignant.

Je l'aidais à mettre la table puis m'installais. Alice arriva cinq minutes plus tard et nous mangeâmes ensemble.

**-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport demain matin ? **Demanda Edward.

**-Non tout est prévu. Une voiture viens nous récupéré chacun à notre domicile et elle nous ramènera au retour.**

**-Est tu rentres quand ?**

**-J'arrive à l'aéroport le cinq à vingt-trois heures. S'il n'y a pas de retard. S'il y en a je vous préviendrai.**

**-D'accord.**

Quand le repas fus fini je débarrassais la table et commençais la vaisselle avec l'aide d'Edward.

**-Tu n'as pas aimé ? **Demanda Edward à Alice.

**-De quoi ?**

**-Le repas tu n'y as quasiment pas touché.**

**-Si, si mais je suis un peu stressée pour mon voyage et j'ai l'estomac noué. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher je me lève tôt demain. **

**-Bonne nuit. **La saluais-je. **Tu ne la trouve pas bizarre ses derniers jours ? **Demandais-je doucement à mon ami.

**-Non. Elle est malade, c'est normale qu'elle ne soit pas dans son état normal et avec le stress du voyage ça n'arrange rien.**

**-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Elle semble triste tout le temps en ce moment, tout le temps dans ses pensées. Tu crois qu'elle a des doutes pour nous ?**

**-Crois-moi si c'était le cas elle aurait déjà réagit. **

**-T'es sûr ?**

**-Tu connais Alice comme moi. **Il me caressa le bout du nez avec son doigt.

**-Oui t'a raison.**

**-Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on lui dise à son retour ? **Me demanda-t-il craintivement.

**-Oui. **Lui souris-je. **Je ne veux plus te partager. **Il me sourit à son tour posa la paume de sa main sur ma joue. Je soupirais d'aise à son toucher.

**-Je t'aime.**

J'allais lui répondre que moi aussi quand j'entendis une porte se refermé. Je m'éloignais de lui.

**-Je vais me coucher moi aussi, faire la fête jusqu'à six heures du matin m'a tué. Heureusement qu'on a encore demain pour se reposer.**

**-Qui te dit que je te laisserai te reposer ? **Me sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sentis une caresse dans mon dos et des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque. Je me retournais pour trouver le sourire éblouissant d'Edward.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il se positionnait au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de me répondre.

**-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?**

**-Bien sûr que si. Mais tu devrais être dans ton lit si Alice se réveille elle va se demander où tu es.**

**-Elle est partit il y a cinq minutes. Je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps avant de te rejoindre. Tu me manques tellement.**

**-Toi aussi.**

Il passa sa langue sensuellement de mon cou vers mon menton et remonta sur mes lèvres. Il en lécha le contour et j'ouvris ma bouche, nos langues se retrouvèrent et commencèrent une danse endiablée. Son bassin ondula doucement contre le mien, mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux alors que l'une des siennes partait de mon cou contourna mon sein droit caressa mes côtes et fini sur mon ventre. Il passa sa main sous mon débardeur et le fit remonté jusqu'à mon sein qu'il caressa.

**-J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella. **Souffla-t-il sur ma bouche avant d'engloutir mon téton gauche à travers mon vêtement.

Suite à ses mots ma respiration devint plus frénétique, mon corps était en ébullition. J'avais tellement envie de lui que ça me faisait presque mal. Sans attendre j'attrapais le bas de son t-shirt et tirais dessus pour le lui retirer. Une fois le vêtement en moins je lui caressais les épaules puis le dos. A son tour il me retira mon débardeur et me contempla quelques instants avant de fondre à nouveau sur ma poitrine.

Il relâcha ma poitrine et descendit sur mon ventre, il souffla sur mon nombril puis fit descendre doucement mon short. Il caressa mes cuisses avant de glissait un doigt le long de mon sexe humide. Je gigotais, je le voulais tellement. Je passais ma main à plat sur son sexe dur encore prisonnier du jogging qu'Edward portait.

Après avoir fait quelques pressions sur l'objet de mes désirs je fis glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses puis attrapait son sexe. Alors que je le masturbais Edward fis entrer deux doigts en moi. J'eus du mal à me concentrer sur ma main qui caressait sur le sexe d'Edward alors que lui-même me masturbait, mes mouvements étaient un peu désordonnés mais je voulais lui procuré du plaisir en même temps qu'il m'en donnait.

Quand il sentit que j'allais exploser il retira ses doigts de moi en provoquant mes grognements de frustration. Je pris sa main avec celle qui ne branlait pas son membre et la reposé sur mon sexe en feu mais encore une fois il l'a retira me faisant pleurnicher. Il rigola puis enleva ma main de son sexe, je le regardais sans comprendre.

**-Même si j'ai vraiment envie de continuer et que tu continues, j'ai encore plus envie d'être en toi. **Me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? **

Sans attendre il entra en moi nous faisant gémir de bien-être. Ses vas et vient étaient lent et tendre, ses mains caressaient délicatement mon visage alors que j'agrippais ses épaules. Je relevais le haut de mon corps pour retrouver sa bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes avec la même lenteur que faisaient nos mouvements. Il me montrait tellement d'amour et de tendresse que je n'eus pas envie d'augmenter la cadence même si mon corps le réclamait.

Il descendit son visage dans mon cou, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sein, à nouveau il prit mon téton dans sa bouche il le mordilla et le lécha puis fit la même chose avec l'autre. Je passais mes mains dans son dos puis j'agrippais ses fesses que je pressais doucement avant de remonter à nouveau.

**-Regarde-moi.** Me dit-il en relâchant ma poitrine.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit son regard exprimais la tendresse, l'amour et le désir. Je n'arrivais plus à lâcher ses yeux. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que nous atteignîmes ensemble la délivrance.

**-Je t'aime tellement. **Chuchotais-je alors qu'il s'était effondré sur le côté m'emportant avec lui. Il resserra son étreinte et enfuit son visage dans mon cou.

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Edward endormit sur le ventre un bras me tenant la hanche. Je me mis face à lui et lui caressais délicatement ses cheveux, son front, son nez pour finir sur ses lèvres. Je me rapprochais de lui et lui embrassais l'épaule.

**-J'aime me réveiller près de toi. **Me dit-il en souriant toujours les yeux fermés.

Je me collais contre lui en souriant le serrant dans mes bras. Il me caressait le dos nous laissant nous réveiller tranquillement. Le silence emplit la pièce. De temps en temps je posais mes lèvres sur sa joue, son cou ou ses lèvres. Après plusieurs minutes à rester lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me redressais.

**-Où tu vas ?**

**-J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains. **

**-Tu reviens vite, hein.**

**-Promis.**

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre la salle de bain pour mes besoins humains puis j'allais retrouver Edward dans ma chambre quand je réalisais que j'avais une petite faim, je décidais donc d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter, mais une fois à la cuisine j'eus envie de faire plaisir à Edward en lui préparant le petit déjeuner au lit.

J'avais pris un plateau et avait mis deux verres ainsi que deux tasses, la bouteille de jus d'orange et de la brioche. J'attendais que le café est fini de couler pour pouvoir rejoindre ma chambre. Au moment où j'allais attrapais la cafetière qui venait de finir, deux bras vinrent encercler ma taille.

**-Tu en mets du temps. **Me dit Edward en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. **Je croyais que tu devais aller à la salle de bains.**

**-Oui mais j'ai eu faim, puis je voulais te faire une surprise en te rapportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Mais tu as tout gâché. **Boudais-je.

**-Désolé. Mais tu me manquais trop. **Je me retournais en lui souriant.

**-Va rejoindre la chambre j'arrive.**

Nous passâmes une grande partie de la journée dans la chambre que j'occupais depuis plusieurs mois, à nous câliner, nous embrasser, nous caresser et à faire l'amour. Quand la nuit commença à tomber j'allais sous la douche mais cinq minutes après ce fut un Edward très en forme qui me rejoignit. Après une douche plus longue que prévu, nous décidâmes de commandé chinois. Nous dînâmes sur le canapé devant une vieille série qui passait.

**-Tu as une idée de comment l'annoncé à Alice ? **

**-Bella. **Soupira-t-il. **On ne peut pas laisser Alice de côté pour aujourd'hui.**

**-J'angoisse, j'y peux rien. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

**-Je le sais, mais tu te doutes qu'on lui en fera. Mais on va faire en sorte de lui en faire le moins possible en lui expliquant ce qu'on vit. **

**-Ça va être horrible. **Me plaignis-je en mettant mon visage dans mes mains.

**-Tout va bien ce passer et on sera ensemble. **Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller contre lui.

**-Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller dormir en plus on reprend les cours demain.**

**-D'accord, vas-y. Je vais ranger tout ça. **Me dit-il en désignant les boites de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Je l'embrassais doucement avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je mis le réveil pour six heures trente et m'allongeais dans mes draps. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon esprit notre prochaine discussion avec Alice, je savais qu'après ce mauvais moment je perdrais certainement ma meilleure amie. Même si Edward me disait que nous ferions tout pour ne pas la blesser plus que nécessaire, ça ne change rien au fait que je l'avais trahie et qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il vient directement s'allonger à mes côtés me prenant dans ses bras.

**-Tu en as mis du temps, pour ranger trois boites.**

**-En faite, Alice m'a appelé. **

**-Elle va bien ?**

**-Elle m'a dit que oui mais elle n'en a pas l'air à mon avis les heures de vols ne lui ont pas fait du bien.**

**-Je l'avais prévenu. Elle aurait dû rester ici et se reposer. **

**-Quand elle a décidé quelque chose on ne peut pas l'arrêter.**

**-Je sais.**

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je m'étais mise dos à Edward tout contre son torse, heureuse de le sentir près de moi. Sa main était posée sous mon t-shirt sur mon ventre et il y fit de petits cercles, ce qui m'apaisa immédiatement. Je commençais à m'endormir quand sa main remonta doucement vers mon sein, et je sentis son sexe durcir doucement contre mes fesses.

**-Sérieusement, Edward, encore ? **Rigolais-je.

**-J'ai tout le temps envie de toi Bella, tu le sais. **Il me mordilla le cou.

**-J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait que ça toute la journée. Si tu continues je vais avoir des courbatures. **Il soupira en redescendant sa main sur mon ventre. **Si tu veux je peux régler ton petit problème. **Lui dis-je en me retournant.

**-Non, je veux être dans toi, mais tu ne veux pas de moi. **Bouda-t-il alors que j'explosais de rire.

**-Mon pauvre petit amour. **Me moquais-je. **Je suis vraiment une vilaine fille, je mériterais une fessée. **

**-Ne me tente pas. **Grogna-t-il. **Aller dors maintenant. **Il me prit dans ses bras et je reposais ma tête sur son torse.

**-Bonne nuit Edward.**

**-Fait de beaux rêves ma Bella.**

Je grognais en entendant le réveil sonné le lendemain. Je l'éteignis et me retournais vers Edward qui me regardait les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

**-Bonjour. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

**-Bien dormis ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Pas assez. Je ne veux pas me lever. **Râlais-je. **Je veux rester au lit avec toi toute la journée.**

**-Tu vas pouvoir rester au lit avec moi toute la nuit. Tu verras ça passera vite.**

**-Mouais pas sûr. Maintenant je vais penser toute la journée à ce que tu viens de me dire.**

**-Aller debout la râleuse.**

Comme je l'avais prévu la journée au lycée fut un calvaire, j'avais hâte de retourné à l'appartement et de profiter d'Edward. D'ailleurs je ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois rapidement à la pause déjeuner. J'avais espéré qu'on puisse profiter de la pause pour se retrouver mais malheureusement la salle des professeurs était pleine.

De retours à la maison je pris mon ordinateur portable et allais sur internet pendant qu'Edward préparait quelques cours en avance pour être tranquille pour la semaine. Vers dix-neuf heures je me décidais à aller à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Nous nous couchâmes tôt ce soir-là. Evidemment avec Edward dans mon lit il me fut impossible de m'endormir tout de suite. Après une étreinte des plus sensuelles je m'endormis un immense sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de celui dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse.

Alors que je nous préparais deux coupes de salade de fruits Edward nous prépara un dvd que nous regardions dans le canapé. Nous nous câlinâmes et nous embrassâmes de temps en temps. Je me mis à penser que notre vie sera tellement plus belle quand Alice sera au courant pour nous, plus besoin de se cacher on pourra regarder un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormir ensemble, et faire toutes ses choses qu'un couple normal fait sans avoir peur de nous faire surprendre. D'un coup j'avais très envie qu'Alice revienne pour pouvoir vivre tout ça tous les jours. Prise d'une envie soudaine je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais avidement. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle je le relâchais.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de regarder un film. On pourrait peut-être aller se coucher ?**

**-Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ? **Me sourit-il.

**-Ça ce pourrait. Mais pour le savoir il va falloir me suivre.**

Je rejoignis rapidement la chambre Edward sur mes pas. A peine arrivés à destination je le poussais sur le lit et m'installais sur lui à califourchon, sans attendre je lui retirais son pull et commençais à lécher et embrasser son torse. Je descendis sur son bas ventre et commença à enlever la boucle de sa ceinture, son pantalon et son boxer ont suivi rapidement.

Je caressais doucement son membre durcit tout en le regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient noircit de plaisir, sa respiration haletante et quand il vit ma bouche approché lentement vers l'objet de mes désirs je le vis déglutir. Je passais ma langue sur toute sa longueur sans le lâcher du regard. Je le pris entièrement en bouche, je fis des allés retours plus ou moins rapide tout en caressant doucement ses bourses.

**-Stop Bella. **Me dit-il de sa voix hachée tout en me ramenant vers lui.

Il m'embrassa tout en déboutonnant ma chemise, il la jeta dans un coin de la chambre puis me retira mon soutien-gorge. Une fois ma poitrine découverte il se jeta dessus tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Il passa sa main à l'intérieure de ma culotte et commença à me caressait frénétiquement me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

**-Oh mon dieu !**

Nous nous figeâmes à l'entente de la voix de ma meilleure amie. Je descendis rapidement des cuisses d'Edward et attrapais mon peignoir pour me recouvrir alors qu'Edward se couvrait avec ma couverture.

Je me tournais doucement vers l'endroit d'où j'avais entendu la voix, et vit mon amie les larmes roulant sur ses joues, une main qui tenait sa poitrine l'autre sur la poignée de la porte pour l'aider à rester debout. Cette vision me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

**-Alice… **Dis-je piteusement en voulant m'approcher. Elle mit une main devant elle signe de ne pas la rejoindre.

**-On ne voulait pas que… **Commença Edward.

**-Dégage. **Le coupa Alice tout en me regardant. Elle avait dit se mot d'une voix calme mais ferme.

**-Je suis… **Elle me stoppa.

**-Dégage ! Je t'ai dit de dégagé ! Tout de suite ! **Hurla-t-elle.

_Et Voilà…_

_Ah je sais vous me détesté de coupe là mais ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi hein ^^_

_Alice les a découverts beaucoup d'entre vous l'avez deviné…_

_Comme vous vous en doutez la suite sera mouvementée._

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alert._

_Sans oublié ma béta __**DeMoNyUuki **__qui fait un super boulot._

_A très bientôt pour la suite._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, enfin en espérant qu'il y a encore quelqu'un.**

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eue beaucoup de temps pour écrire et j'avoue qu'à un moment l'inspiration m'a désertée et quand enfin il était bouclé c'est l'ordinateur de ma correctrice qui a rencontré des problèmes (d'ailleurs il en a toujours). Mais voilà le chapitre est enfin là.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. **

**Alors je vais arrêter mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14.

Je reculai en entendant Alice me hurler ces mots. Bien sûr, elle était en droit de me hurler dessus, de vouloir que je parte et de m'insulter de tous les noms possibles. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse lui expliquer, qu'elle me laisse lui dire que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal et que je m'en veux terriblement, que je me déteste de lui faire subir ça et que j'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments. Mais je savais aussi que ça ne servirait à rien, que même si elle me laissait m'expliquer, ce que je doute, aucun de mes mots n'atténueront le mal que je lui ai fait, que nous lui avons fait. Jamais elle ne pourrait me pardonner, je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues alors que je voyais Alice me regarder avec tant haine et de dégoût. Je tournai ma tête pour voir Edward, il était toujours assis sur mon lit le drap autour de lui. Il ne me regardait pas, son regard était posé sur Alice, je voyais la tristesse sur ses traits et peut-être aussi du remord.

Je me retournai et attrapais rapidement un sweat qui traînait au sol et je l'enfilais. Je jetais à nouveau un regard à Alice, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard dur et plein de haine toujours sur moi. Je me détournai ne pouvant plus voir le mal que j'avais causé. J'avançai vers mon armoire est en sortir une de mes valises que je commençais à remplir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Me cracha Alice.  
>-Je… Tu m'as dit de partir… Je fais mes bagages. Répondis-je piteusement.<br>-Je t'ai demandé de dégager ! J'en ai rien à faire de tes putains de bagages ! Elle s'avança rapidement de moi et m'arracha des mains les vêtements que je tenais, prit ma valise et balança le tout par la fenêtre. Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu es morte pour moi, Isabella ! Maintenant dégage !

Tout en sanglotant je mis mes converses, j'attrapai mon sac à main et passai la porte de la chambre, j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et commençais à sortir.

-Bella !

Je me retournai en entendant Edward m'appeler. Il avait revêtit son jeans et son t-shirt, il était en train de se chausser en marchant vers moi. Il attrapa son portefeuille et me rejoignit. Nous allions quitter l'appartement quand Alice déboula.

-Tu pars avec cette trainée ?  
>-Alice arrête ça. Je comprends que tu sois fâchée, triste et tout ce que tu veux mais ne l'a traite pas comme ça.<br>-Et je dois la traiter comment ? Je rentre plus tôt d'un voyage et je vois ma soi-disant meilleure amie baiser avec mon mec ! Comment je dois réagir ? Et en plus tu te barre avec elle. Putain t'as vraiment bien caché ton jeu ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que j'étais ta meilleure amie, que je pouvais compter sur toi et tout et dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu te tape mon mec !  
>-Je n'ai rien prémédité, je te le jure. Me défendis-je.<br>-J'oubliais, tu es une vrai petite sainte-nitouche ! De toute façon toi je ne veux plus t'entendre, je t'ai déjà dit de dégager alors si tu ne veux pas que je te foute dehors moi-même tu ferais mieux de sortir de chez moi !

Edward me prit la main et nous sortîmes de l'appartement, à peine la porte était-elle fermée quelle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Alice apparu dans le couloir.

-Edward, je pense que malgré tout il faut que je te le dise. Elle souffla avant de le regarder... Je suis enceinte.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Je suis enceinte.

Sous l'impact de ces mots je relâchai la main d'Edward et reculai d'un pas. Alice me regarda et je crus voir un sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement.

-Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Elle se retourna et rentra à nouveau dans l'appartement.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le couloir sans rien dire. Je n'osais pas le regarder, le toucher ou lui parler. Les derniers mots d'Alice m'avaient fait encore plus mal que ce qu'elle avait pu me dire avant. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, j'ai perdu ma meilleure, Alice est enceinte, Edward est le père, j'aime Edward, je vais peut-être perdre Edward. Tout se mélangeait, j'en avais la tête qui tourne, je m'adossais contre le mur derrière moi.

-Bella ? Edward s'approcha de moi, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient depuis qu'Alice nous avait surpris. Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ? Je secouai la tête.  
>-Je veux partir. Murmurai-je.<br>-Viens. Il reprit ma main et commença à avancer vers la sortie mais je m'arrêtais et retirais ma main de la sienne. Bella, qu'est-ce que…  
>-Tu dois rester avec elle.<br>-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
>-Elle est enceinte.<br>-Je sais.  
>-Et ça ne te fait rien ?<br>-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne peux rien faire maintenant, je suis à bout là, j'ai besoin de souffler. Je l'appellerai demain et on en parlera. Viens, on va chez mes parents.  
>-Non Edward. Tu dois rester là. Elle est enceinte, elle a besoin de toi. Elle a assez souffert pour ce soir. Reste avec elle.<br>-Tu es sûre ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Bon d'accord. Tu vas chez tes parents, alors ? J'hochais la tête. Très bien, je passerai demain. Je lui souris tendrement en lui caressant la joue, mes larmes coulaient abondamment.

-Non, tu ne viendras pas. Ta place est avec elle pas avec moi.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est toi que j'aime Bella.<br>-Je t'aime aussi. Mais elle attend ton enfant. Il a besoin de son père.  
>-Ne fait pas ça Bella. Je ne vais pas rester avec Alice simplement parce qu'elle est enceinte. Ce serait complètement ridicule. D'ailleurs ça ne fera que rendre l'enfant malheureux. Je peux être présent pour lui sans être en couple avec Alice, il sera beaucoup plus heureux et épanoui si je le suis également et je ne le serai que si tu es à mes côtés.<p>

Je lui souris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Va la rejoindre, soufflais-je sur ses lèvres, vous devez en parler.  
>-Je viendrai te voir demain.<p>

J'hochais la tête, je l'embrassais encore une fois et je partis laissant Edward seul dans le couloir. Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble je respirais un grand coup, malgré tout, malgré qu'elle soit enceinte Edward voulait toujours être avec moi et cela me soulageait, et malgré la situation j'étais heureuse.

Dire à Edward de rester avec Alice, de s'occuper d'elle et de leur bébé m'avait littéralement brisé le cœur, mais quand j'avais vu le regard torturé d'Edward après cette annonce, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux ou qu'il m'en veuille plus tard de ne pas lui avoir permis d'être avec son enfant. Je refusais qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec moi. Pour lui, pour son bonheur et parce que je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun autre homme dans ma vie, je me serais effacée, même si je savais que je ne m'en serais certainement pas remise.

Je marchais doucement dans les rues sombres, j'avais laissé mes clefs de voiture ainsi que mon portable sur la commode près de l'entrée. Evidemment je ne me voyais pas retourner là-bas la bouche en cœur en demandant mes affaires je pense qu'Alice m'aurait jeté dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. J'avais pensé à récupérer ma valise et les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait jeter par la fenêtre un peu plus tôt.

Ce devait faire bien une demi-heure que je marchais en direction de chez mes parents, j'étais frigorifiée. En partant je n'avais mis qu'un sweat est un jeans et en plein hiver avec des températures négatives c'était loin d'être suffisant. J'étais sûre que j'allais finir congelée avant d'arriver à destination. Dans ma valise il n'y avait rien qui pouvait me couvrir un peu plus. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier encore une fois s'il n'y avait pas un commerce encore ouvert et d'où je pourrais appeler pour qu'on me récupère. Je désespérais quand une voiture s'arrêta à mes côtés.

-Bella ? Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi. Tu vas attraper la crève dans cette tenue, grimpe.

Sans attendre je grimpai dans la voiture de Jasper. La chaleur pris possession de mon corps et ça me fit un bien fou.

-Merci Jasper tu es mon ange gardien. J'ai bien cru que j'allais geler sur place.  
>-Quelle idée de sortir en pleine rue sans manteau en plein hiver.<br>-Oui je suis partie un peu précipitamment. J'ai oublié mon manteau, mes clefs et mon portable.  
>-Pas de soucis en moins de dix minutes tu seras à l'appart.<br>-Heu ça te dérangerait de me déposer chez mes parents ?  
>-Pas du tout.<p>

Pendant le reste du trajet nous ne parlions pratiquement pas, seulement pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Quinze minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant la maison de mon enfance.

-Merci Jasper. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.  
>-Je t'en prie. Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que tu as pleuré tu as les yeux tout rouge. Tu t'es engueulée avec Edward ?<br>-Pas du tout. Alice est rentrée plus tôt, je suis partie pour qu'ils puissent avoir de l'intimité. Et je dois avoir les yeux rouges à cause du froid, ne t'en fait pas tout va bien.  
>-Alice est déjà rentrée ? Elle ne devait pas rentrer seulement demain ?<br>-C'est ce qui était prévu oui, je n'en sais pas plus. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?  
>-Non je suis crevé, je vais rentré mais c'est gentil.<br>-D'accord. Bonne nuit et merci encore.

Je sortis de la voiture et lui fis un signe de la main. J'attendis qu'il parte avant de sonner à la porte.

-Bella ?  
>-Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?<br>-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu es toujours chez toi ici, me dit ma mère en me faisant entrer. Tu es glacé ma chérie, tu veux du chocolat chaud ?  
>-Avec plaisir, merci.<br>-Papa n'est pas là ?  
>-Non, il a été appelé au commissariat.<p>

Pendant qu'elle me préparait nos tasses de chocolat je m'assis sur le sofa en repensant à cette soirée cauchemardesque. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas ma mère arriver avec un plateau. Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Pourquoi que tu n'es pas chez Edward ?  
>-Je… les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir.<br>-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je secouais la tête.  
>-Al… Alice est rentrée plus tôt.<br>-Tu les as laissés pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs retrouvailles.  
>-Non… Je… Je me suis disputée avec Alice.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration...

-J'aime Edward, maman. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes et ne parue pas si surprise que ça.

-Han, ma puce. Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Et tu l'as avoué à Alice ?  
>-Pas vraiment. Dis-je mal à l'aise. En fait Edward et moi… on s'est rendu compte qu'on était amoureux il y a quelques mois, on a vraiment essayait de lutter contre ça mais j'étais malheureuse loin de lui et lui loin de moi. Nous avions donc décidé de lui annoncer à son retour, mais elle est rentrée plus tôt et… elle nous a… surpris. Je chuchotais le dernier mot.<br>- Oh, Je vois.  
>-Elle m'a mis dehors.<br>-Je m'en doute. Edward est chez ses parents ?  
>-Non, il est avec elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il voulait partir avec moi, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de rester avec elle.<br>-Je ne comprends plus, je croyais que vous vous aimiez ?  
>-Et c'est le cas. Mais on était en train de partir quand Alice nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.<br>-Oh mon dieu !  
>-J'ai dit à Edward de s'occuper d'elle cette nuit elle a plus besoin de lui que moi. Et ils doivent parler du bébé.<br>-Eh bien ! Viens là ma puce. Je pleurais silencieusement dans les bras de ma mère de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la maison ne sonne. Ma mère alla décrocher.  
>-Allô ? Calme-toi elle est ici, je te la passe. Ma mère me tendit le téléphone en me faisant un petit sourire puis quitta la pièce.<br>-Allô ?  
>-Oh Bella, mon coeur, j'ai eu si peur.<br>-Edward. Soufflais-je heureuse de l'entendre.  
>-Je viens de voir tes clefs et ton portable près de l'entrée et tu es partie sans prendre de manteau, j'appelais pour prévenir ton père de te récupérer. Comment es-tu arrivée si vite.<br>-J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Jasper.  
>-Jasper ?<br>-Oui, je cherchais un commerce ouvert pour téléphoner parce que je mourrais de froid, je désespérais en voyant tout éteins et comme par magie il s'est retrouvé là.  
>-Tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui. Ma mère m'a fait du chocolat chaud pour me réchauffer. Et toi comment ça se passe ? Il souffla.  
>-J'en sais trop rien. Elle a mis du temps avant d'arrêter de crier et de pleurer, mais dès que j'aborde le sujet du bébé elle se braque. Elle est partie se coucher il y a dix minutes. J'arriverai peut-être à la faire parler demain.<br>-Tu restes avec elle demain ? Mon estomac se contracta.  
>-Le temps de parler de cette grossesse. Puis je te rejoindrai. Iras-tu au lycée demain ?<br>-Je ne pense pas.  
>-Bien, alors je viendrai chez tes parents.<br>-Où es-tu ?  
>-Dans la chambre d'amis. Ton parfum embaume la pièce, j'ai l'impression que tu es près de moi.<br>-J'aimerai que ce soit le cas.  
>-Moi aussi, tu me manque.<p>

-Toi aussi.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Demanda ma mère en me rejoignant.  
>-Alice s'est endormie. Ils parleront demain, puis il viendra me chercher.<br>-Vous allez dans l'appartement que tu as trouvé ?  
>-Je ne peux emménager là-bas que dans trois semaines, mais oui, il viendra avec moi. En attendant nous irons chez ses parents s'ils sont d'accord.<br>-Tu sais bien qu'ils n'y verront aucune objection.  
>-Je ne sais pas. Avec toute cette histoire il ne m'apprécieront peut-être plus tellement.<br>-Bella, tout ça n'est pas de ta faute, l'amour ne se commande pas. Ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne contrôle pas.  
>-J'espère que tu dis vrai…<br>-Et puis je dois t'avouer qu'avec Esmée nous avons toujours espéré secrètement qu'un jour nos enfants finiraient ensemble. Et puis il y a eu Alice et Jacob alors nous nous étions faites une raison mais maintenant...

-Je vous imagine sans problème en train de comploter vous deux.

-Et bien on ne nous changera plus et puis tu sais que vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez.

-C'est gentil mais mon lit est minuscule, l'un de nous tombera sûrement. Et nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis.  
>-Il y a toujours le canapé.<br>-C'est encore plus petit que mon lit. Et vive l'intimité.  
>-Je pensais plutôt que tu dormirais dans ta chambre et Edward sur le canapé. Me dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Maman, j'ai plus quinze ans. Râlais-je.

Je sentis une caresse dans mes cheveux et des bisous dans mon cou, doucement j'ouvris un œil pour voir qui interrompait mon sommeil. Je refermais les yeux pensant rêver sa présence.

-Bonjour mon amour, chuchota sa voix sensuelle à mon oreille. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et fronçais les sourcils.  
>-Tu es vraiment là ? Dis-je tout bas, comme si j'avais peur quand parlant plus fort il allait disparaître.<br>-Oui. Je t'avais dit que je viendrais.  
>-Je sais. Je m'asseyais contre la tête de lit et lui caressais doucement la joue. C'est juste que j'aie fait un cauchemar. Tu étais resté avec Alice...<br>-Bella, je te l'ai dit, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour elle. Evidemment j'ai de la tendresse pour elle et on a vécu tant de choses, que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier mais ça s'arrête là.  
>-Je sais. D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Normalement je devrais être celle qui la console pas celle qui lui brise le cœur. Qu'avez-vous décidé pour le bébé ?<br>-En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis là si tôt, quand je me suis levé elle n'était plus à l'appartement. Je l'ai appelé sur son portable mais elle ne me répond pas.  
>-Je suppose qu'elle a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Quand elle sera prête elle t'appellera.<br>-J'espère… Mon ventre grogna ce qui le fit rire. Je pense que nous devrions aller te nourrir avant que l'Alien sorte de là.  
>-Oui je meurs de faim.<p>

J'enfilais rapidement les mêmes vêtements de la veille et nous descendîmes main dans la main dans la cuisine où se trouvait ma mère. Elle vint m'embrasser et nous sourit doucement.

-Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?  
>-Oui ça va.<br>-Je suppose que le réveil était meilleur ?  
>-Maman ! M'exclamais-je plus que gênée.<br>-C'est toi qui m'a dit hier soir que tu n'avais plus quinze ans. Rigola-t-elle. Bon les enfants je dois y aller, je vous ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon petit déjeuner. A plus tard.  
>-Merci maman.<p>

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre. De temps en temps nous nous embrassâmes heureux de ne plus avoir à nous cacher.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je une fois nos estomacs pleins et la cuisine rangée.  
>-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller chercher le reste de tes affaires et j'en profiterai pour faire une valise pour moi. Ensuite on ira voir mes parents pour voir s'ils veulent bien nous héberger le temps qu'on puisse emménager chez toi.<br>-Chez nous. Le corrigeais-je. Il me sourit et m'embrassa doucement.  
>-J'ai loupé un épisode ? Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon père.<br>-Papa ? Désolée je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là.  
>-Bonjour Charlie. Le salua Edward en lui tendant la main. Mon père l'a regarda un long moment avant d'enfin l'a serrer.<br>-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici. Pourquoi es-tu en train d'embrasser ma fille ? Où est Alice ? Mon cœur se serra en entendant le prénom de mon ex meilleure amie.  
>-Maman ne t'a pas mis au courant ?<br>-Je n'ai pas vu ta mère depuis que je suis parti au commissariat hier soir. Que devait-elle me dire ?

Je lui dis de s'asseoir avec nous et sans entrer dans les détails nous lui racontions notre histoire. Je m'attendais à un sermon mais contre toute attente il me serra dans ses bras en me disant que tout irait bien. Ensuite il se tourna vers Edward et lui lança un regard sévère.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin de ma fille. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils mais je te jure que si tu lui fais le moindre mal…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais il lança un regard vers le placard où il rangeait son arme de service. Edward hocha la tête frénétiquement tout en déglutissant difficilement. Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Papa…  
>-Je veille à tes intérêts ma fille. Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis quitta la pièce.<br>-Il est impressionnant, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tes petits amis avaient toujours peur de ton père. Je rigolais.  
>-Il ne faisait que te taquiner.<br>-Mouais. Me dit-il pas tout à fait convaincu en regardant dans la direction que mon père avait prise.

Une heure plus tard nous nous trouvions dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble.

-Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
>-Alice est partie ce matin et elle n'a toujours pas répondu à mes messages. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas là, tout va bien aller. On prend quelques affaires et on s'en va.<p>

Devant la porte je me figeais. Edward me serra la main un peu plus fort.

-Prête ? Je respirai un grand coup et hochais la tête.  
>-Prête.<p>

**Et voilà vous avez aimé ?**

**Merci à ma correctrice **_**DeMoNyUuki**_

**A bientôt.**

**Vanouille.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que je vais le faire mais je vais pousser un coup de gueule. J'ai eu plusieurs review ou mp assez désagréable parce que c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je mets du temps pour poster les suites, je tiens à préciser que j'ai une vie en dehors de mes fictions et que je n'ai pas forcément toujours le temps d'écrire ou de juste me connecté. Celles ou ceux qui ne comprennent pas ben tant pis c'est comme ça. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 15.**

Edward ouvrit la porte et je retenais mon souffle, je savais que si Alice me voyait encore une fois dans cette appartement sa crise d'hier ne serait rien en comparaison à sa colère d'aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir affronter à nouveau sa colère et sa peine, mais de toute évidence il fallait en repasser par-là. Même si je savais que c'était impossible pour le moment, je souhaitais vraiment m'expliquer avec elle et tenter de lui faire comprendre que j'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments de toutes mes forces mais qu'ils étaient plus forts que tout.  
>Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et que jamais notre amitié ne se remettra de cette histoire mais j'espère sincèrement que sa rage envers moi s'atténuera un tant soit peu, au moins pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. Cette enfant c'est également celui d'Edward et si lui et moi continuons notre vie ensemble je serai amenée à le voir souvent quand Edward en aura la garde donc pour le bien de cette enfant il fallait que non seulement elle et Edward s'entendent, mais qu'Alice et moi également, du moins il faudrait qu'elle me tolère.<br>-Bella ? Je sursautai au son de la voix d'Edward. Tout va bien, il n'y a personne.  
>Je parcourais le salon du regard, toujours debout sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Effectivement le salon était vide et aucun bruit n'émanait de l'appartement. Soulagée, je rejoignis Edward à l'intérieur et ne voulant pas perdre de temps je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la chambre d'amis que j'avais occupé pendant plusieurs mois. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Edward me pris la main et me tourna vers lui.<br>-Je vais aller dans ma chambre, enfin dans celle d'Alice récupérer mes affaires.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Ça ira ?  
>-Oui ne tant fait pas.<br>Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement avant de partir du côté opposé en direction de leur ancienne chambre. Sans plus attendre, j'entrai dans la chambre et me dirigeais rapidement devant l'armoire pour en sortir une valise. Je ne pris pas le temps de bien plier mes vêtements, je les jetais à l'intérieur dans des gestes brusques. Je me sentais mal dans cette pièce, la tête me tournait et je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, la fuir le plus vite possible.  
>Quand j'eus fini de remplir mes deux valises et un sac je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward, il était toujours en train de faire ses valises. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et pris un de ses pulls pour l'aider dans sa tâche.<br>-Tu as déjà fini ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.  
>-Euh oui. Je lui montrais mes bagages que j'avais laissé devant la porte.<br>-Tu as mis moins de quinze minutes pour remplir tout ça ? Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié de mes valises.  
>-Tu es un homme c'est normal. Dis-je en haussant les épaules tout en continuant à entasser ses vêtements.<br>-Que dois-je comprendre ?  
>-Nous les filles sommes beaucoup plus organisées que vous, c'est un fait.<br>-Oh je vois. Il rigola et je me tourna vers lui.  
>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?<br>-C'est ça que tu appelles être organisée ? Rit-il en me montrant ses vêtements roulés en boule dans sa valise.  
>-Ben quoi ? Avoue que je vais beaucoup plus vite que toi qui plies tous tes vêtements méticuleusement.<br>-Peut-être que maintenant tu gagnes un temps incommensurable, mais tu n'imagines pas tout le repassage qui va t'attendre en défaisant les valises.  
>-Le repassage que JE dois faire ? Je ferais le mien et tu feras le tiens. C'est ce qui s'appelle le partage des tâches mon cher.<br>-Le partage des tâches hein ?  
>-Exactement.<br>-Bella…  
>-D'accord je repasserai.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tellement nerveuse.  
>-J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici rapidement. Il me regarda un petit moment en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas je me sens mal ici, comme si j'étouffais ici. Je veux sortir de là.<br>-D'accord.  
>Rapidement nous finissions d'emballer ses affaires et c'est avec un grand soulagement que nous quittâmes l'appartement. J'avais également récupéré ma voiture et je suivais Edward qui conduisait en direction de la maison de ses parents. Arrivés à destination nous montâmes rapidement nos affaires dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, ses parents n'étaient pas présents mais Edward les avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour leur demander s'ils pouvaient nous héberger quelques temps et que nous leur expliquerions tout plus tard, évidement ils avaient accepté.<br>Exténuée par le stress de croiser Alice je me jetai sur le lit sans prendre la peine de vider les valises. Edward s'allongea à mes côtés et me caressa tendrement la joue, alors que nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas.  
>-Tu vas bien ? Chuchota-t-il.<br>-Oui. Tout va bien maintenant. Et toi ?  
>Pour toute réponse il me sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser doucement. Trop vite à mon goût il s'éloigna de moi.<br>-Mmmh ça m'a manqué.  
>-Alors pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?<br>Sans attendre j'agrippais sa nuque et l'embrassais avec ferveur. Rapidement nos langues se retrouvèrent et un gémissement m'échappa, sans relâcher sa bouche je le forçais à s'allonger sur le dos et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa quelques instants avant de remonter sur mon ventre qu'il caressa sous mon sweat puis elles passèrent sur mon dos me faisant me rapprocher de lui.  
>Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour parcourir l'arrête de sa mâchoire et finir dans son cou que je suçotais. Ses mains agrippèrent mon sweat et il commença à le soulever lentement, à contre cœur je me redressais pour l'aider à retirer mon vêtement, mais rapidement ma bouche fondit à nouveau sur la sienne alors que mon bassin se frotta outrageusement sur son sexe en érection.<br>-Bella…  
>Je posais mes lèvres sur son torse puis embrassa un de ses tétons avant de le mordiller gentiment tandis qu'Edward malaxait fermement ma poitrine toujours couverte de mon soutien-gorge. Je criais quand Edward me donna un coup de bassin.<br>-Encore… Le suppliais-je.  
>Encore une fois son sexe rencontra durement le mien, j'enfonçais ma tête dans son cou en gémissant fortement. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi rapidement, je savais que mon orgasme ne tarderait pas à venir. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, Edward m'avait à peine touché, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions déshabillés et pourtant l'orgasme était proche.<br>-Edward ! Criais-je quand il me donna un autre coup de bassin ce qui me mena à la jouissance.  
>Sans attendre que je me remette Edward me retourna et me surplomba. Il s'aida de ses bras pour ne pas poser tout son poids sur moi, il me contempla de longue secondes sans rien dire. Je détournai le regard gênée.<br>-Tu es tellement belle. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
>Il picora mon cou de petits baisers ce qui me fit frissonner, il descendit sur le haut de ma poitrine tandis que son index faisait descendre lentement la bretelle de mon carcan qui était sur mon épaule droite puis il fit de même avec le gauche. Sa main partie dans mon dos et je m'arquais pour qu'il puisse atteindre l'ouverture de mon sous-vêtement et me l'enlever.<br>Une fois le vêtement enlevé il se jeta sur ma poitrine mais après quelques caresses et baisers je le repoussais. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils tout en m'interrogeant du regard.  
>-Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements. Dis-je tout en soulevant son sweat.<br>Il m'aida à le lui retirer et s'attaqua à nouveau à ma poitrine. Il lécha et mordilla mon téton droit alors qu'il pinçait l'autre. Mes mains qui caressaient tendrement son dos remontèrent et agrippèrent ses cheveux. Je ramenais à nouveau son visage au mien et l'embrassais. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses et je les malaxais un long moment lui arrachant quelques grognements. Je passais mes mains sur son ventre et attaquais les boutons de son jeans. Rapidement je le baissai en même temps que son boxer puis je pris son érection dans ma main et commençais de lent va et vient. Il soupira de bien-être.  
>-C'est si bon. Gémit-il.<br>Je souris fière du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui.  
>Il continua à embrasser ma poitrine et l'une de ses mains alla dézipper mon jeans. Je soulevais mes fesses et il retira mon vêtement ainsi que mon shorty. Il fit descendre ses baisers sur mon ventre puis mon bas-ventre ce qui me fis relâcher son sexe. Je rouspétai ce qui le fit sourire.<br>Il passa un coup de langue lentement le long de ma fente humide. Je geignis. J'agrippais ses cheveux et le fit remonter vers moi. Je l'embrassais langoureusement tout en attrapant à nouveau l'objet de mes désirs.  
>-Ca suffit les préliminaires, j'en peux plus. Je te veux maintenant ! Soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.<br>Sans plus attendre je le guidais en moi nous faisant gémir ensemble. Il resta en moi sans bouger pendant un moment qui me sembla interminable, n'en pouvant plus je me mis à onduler. Il grogna et tout en enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou commença à bouger avec moi. Je griffais son dos alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de butoir, me faisant crier son prénom encore et encore.  
>-Bella… je… je vais pas tenir… viens. Réussit-il à me dire essoufflé.<br>-Je viens… EDWARD ! Criais-je alors qu'il mordait mon mamelon, me menant à l'orgasme une nouvelle fois.  
>Edward mis plus de force dans ses coups de rein et après quelques secondes je le sentis se tendre avant de sentir son liquide envahir mon ventre. Il retomba sur moi et pour éviter de m'écraser il se coucha à mes côtés m'entrainant avec lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne dîmes un mot, nous nous câlinions tendrement calmant nos respirations erratiques. Je regardais mes doigts jouer avec les poils de son torse quand je sentis la main d'Edward soulever mon menton pour que je le regarde.<br>-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.  
>-Je t'aime aussi. Lui souris-je.<br>-Tu ne regrettes pas ?  
>Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait l'amour et nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments depuis longtemps.<br>-Je ne comprends pas ?  
>-Tu ne regrettes pas d'être partie avec moi et d'avoir perdu ta meilleure amie à cause de moi.<br>-Non je ne regrette pas, surtout pas d'être avec toi mais… j'aurais juste aimé qu'Alice ne l'apprenne pas comme ça.  
>-Je sais moi non plus. Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.<br>-Tu crois que si on lui avait parlé elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi violement, qu'elle m'aurait laissé une chance de lui expliquer…  
>-Franchement je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas elle se serait sentie trahie mais c'est sûr que de nous voir en action a dû lui faire encore plus de mal.<br>-Je sais. Je soupirai.  
>-N'y pense plus. Je vais parler à Alice et peut-être que je réussirai à calmer les choses. Et puis maintenant on est enfin ensemble.<br>-Oui. Je lui souris avant de me mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Edward arrêta mon geste et me sourit.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?<br>-Je pensais au bébé que porte Alice. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant.  
>-J'en ai aucune idée. J'aimerais bien qu'elle réponde à mes messages qu'on puisse en parler.<br>-Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle le garde ? Demandais-je doucement. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.  
>-C'est compliqué mais oui je voudrais qu'elle le garde. Ce bébé… ce bébé c'est une vie et j'en sais rien c'est mon… enfin…<br>-Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire je t'en aurais voulu si tu lui avais demandé d'avorter.  
>Inconsciemment je posai ma main sur mon ventre là où on aurait dû voir un ventre rond où aurait dû être logé notre bébé à nous. Edward remarqua mon geste est posa sa main sur la mienne.<br>-Bella, je sais à quoi tu penses…  
>-Laisse, c'est du passé.<br>-Tu sais que je ne l'oublie pas.  
>-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?<br>-De quoi ?  
>-De l'avoir perdu ?<br>-Bella, où vas-tu chercher ça. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Cet accident n'était pas de ta faute et ni toi ni moi ne savions qu'il était là.  
>-J'aurais dû le savoir.<br>-Bien sûr que non tu n'étais qu'au début de ta grossesse beaucoup de femmes ne s'en rendent pas compte avant plusieurs semaines voir quelques mois.  
>-Mais j'avais tous ses symptômes.<br>-On pensait tous que tu avais la grippe. Bella ne t'accuse pas de quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable. Il m'embrassa chastement. Et je te promets qu'on aura nous aussi des enfants autant que tu veux. Je rigolais. Je suis sérieux. Se renfrogna-t-il.  
>-Je sais. Lui dis-je sérieusement.<br>-Et que dirais-tu de s'exercer un peu ? Me dit-il malicieusement tout en me surplombant.  
>Il m'embrassa tendrement et rapidement son baiser se fit plus langoureux. Je sentis sa main caresser mon ventre avant de se poser sur mon sexe qu'il pressa doucement puis un de ses doigts longea ma fente mais quand il voulut l'introduire en moi je retirai sa main.<br>-Je meurs de faim. Lui dis-je avec en sourire désolé.  
>-Comment casser l'ambiance. Grogna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête entre mes seins.<br>-J'en ai vraiment très envie… mais j'ai aussi vraiment très faim.  
>Il rigola ce qui me fit une drôle de sensation sur la poitrine. Je gémis. Il releva la tête et me fis un petit sourire coquin avant d'embrasser doucement mes seins l'un après l'autre. Et alors que je pensais qu'il allait continuer il se releva.<br>-Aller on va te nourrir. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour ce que je te réserve plus tard. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rigolais.  
>Nous prîmes notre douche qui dura un peu plus longtemps que prévus sous les caresses que me prodiguait mon merveilleux petit ami. Une fois propres et habillés nous descendîmes main dans la main et nous stoppâmes en voyant Esmée et Carlisle assis sur le canapé. Rapidement je lâchai la main d'Edward.<br>-Papa, maman ?  
>-Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda Esmée.<br>-Euh bien merci. Et vous ?  
>-Bien même s'il nous était impossible de faire une sieste. Me répondit Carlisle.<br>-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? On ne vous a pas entendu rentrer. Demanda Edward.  
>-Oui on avait remarqué. Lui dit Carlisle en le regardant avec insistance. Je me cachais légèrement derrière Edward plus rouge que jamais. Aucun doute ils nous avaient entendu.<br>-Arrête de les embêter. Le gronda Esmée. Alors vous allez rester ici combien de temps ?  
>-Quelques semaines. Répondit Edward.<br>-Vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda son père.  
>-Est-ce que l'on peut en parler plus tard ? On allait sortir déjeuner.<br>-Oh bien sûr. Nous en discuterons au dîner de ce soir. Nous sourit Esmée.  
>Sans plus attendre Edward attrapa ma main et après un dernier au-revoir à ses parents nous sortîmes de la maison. Alors que nous étions dans la Volvo d'Edward je m'autorisai enfin à respirer.<br>-Waouh ça s'était gênant. Rigola Edward.  
>-Tu trouves ça drôle. M'offusquais-je. Ils nous ont entendu Edward ! M'exclamais-je.<br>-Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Il riait de plus belle.  
>-J'y crois pas ça te fait marrer.<br>-Il n'y a rien de grave là-dedans Bella.  
>-Évidemment tu es leur fils. Mais moi je suis la trainée qui a piqué son mec à sa meilleure amie.<br>-Ils ne te voient pas comme ça Bella.  
>-Quand sais-tu ?<br>-Ils t'adorent. Et je connais bien mes parents ils ne jugeront pas.  
>-J'espère.<br>Nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant et mangeâmes tranquillement tout en parlant de notre prochain appartement.  
>-As-tu vu des meubles qui te plaisent ? Me demanda Edward.<br>-Oui, je suis allée faire un tour pour me faire une idée des prix.  
>-Tu as toujours le bon qu'on t'a offert avec Alice ?<br>-Je ne vais pas utiliser ce bon Edward.  
>-Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'acheter nos meubles avec un cadeau d'Alice se serait vraiment mal venu.  
>-Mouais je comprends.<br>-Tu voudrais venir avec moi pour les choisir ? Déjà que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur l'appartement j'aimerais que les meubles te plaisent.  
>-Je viendrai. Je lui souris heureuse. On y va ?<br>-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'affronté tes parents tout de suite. Grimaçais-je.  
>-Et si on allait voir ces meubles maintenant ? Demain on va devoir reprendre le boulot.<br>-C'est une excellente idée.  
>Nous étions dans le magasin de meuble à regarder un peu tout pour voir ce qui pourrait nous plaire.<br>-Je vais demander au proprio s'il peut te faire visiter l'appartement que tu ais une idée. Parce que choisir des meubles sans visualiser les lieux c'est pas le top.  
>-C'est vrai mais regarde ce qui te plait déjà et je te donnerai mon avis dessus.<br>-Ok.  
>Il attrapa ma main et nous continuâmes notre shopping. Sans vraiment faire attention nous arrivâmes au rayon des chambres d'enfants. Nous allions faire demi-tour quand nous nous stoppâmes net.<br>-Alice ? Jacob ? S'étonna Edward.

**Voilà.**

**Pour la suite je ne sais pas quand je la posterai je l'ai commencé mais pas fini j'espère que vous serez patientes…**

**Juste une parenthèse je voulais vous prévenir pour celles qui lisent 'mon premier amour' j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration donc je pense que je vais attendre d'avoir fini celle là avant de continué l'autre j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Bien sûr toujours un merci pour vos review.**

**Et un énorme merci pour ma correctrice **_**DeMoNyUuki**_

**A bientôt.**

**Vanouille**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16.

-Tiens mais c'est nos petits tourtereaux ! s'exclama Jacob hypocritement. Alice vient justement de me raconter votre histoire. J'avais raison depuis le début, mon meilleur pote se tapait ma nana. Alors quoi tu vas la mettre en cloque elle aussi avant d'en baiser une autre !  
>-La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien ! S'énerva Edward. Je lui serrai la main un peu plus fort pour le calmer.<br>-Je sais que tu es un putain de trou du cul qui se tape les nanas de ses potes sous le nez de sa copine qu'il a mis enceinte !  
>-Alice j'essaie de te joindre depuis des heures, nous devons parler. Lui dit sérieusement Edward ignorant volontairement les provocations de Jacob.<br>-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Sans plus de cérémonie elle nous contourna avec Jacob. Edward la retint par le bras, me lâchant la main.  
>-Nous devons parler du bébé.<br>-Lâche-moi ! Tu aurais dû y penser avant de coucher avec elle. Dit-elle dédaigneuse en me désignant de la tête.  
>-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et grandis un peu ! S'énerva Edward. Je ne te laisse pas le choix nous devons discuter de comment nous allons nous y prendre.<br>-Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle vient de te dire ? Elle ne veut pas te parler alors fiche lui la paix ! S'interposa Jacob.  
>-De quoi tu te mêles, ça ne te regarde pas !<br>Pendant ce temps Alice en profita pour s'éclipser, Edward la suivit rapidement mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre Jacob se plaça devant, refusant de le laisser passer.  
>-Dégage de là Jacob, où sinon c'est moi qui vais te déloger.<br>-Essaie pour voir. Je ne bougerai pas.  
>La tension augmentait de plus en plus et je décidai d'intervenir.<br>-Edward viens laisse la. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça, vous discuterez plus tard.  
>-Oh Bella toujours là pour ton petit Edward hein ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'avais deviné ce qui se tramait entre vous tu continuais de nier. Ça te faisait plaisir de nous avoir tous les deux ? Ça t'excitait de te faire baiser par nous deux ?<br>-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Ragea Edward.  
>-Elle est sacrément bandante hein ? Rigola Jacob en me faisait en clin d'œil.<br>Sans que je ne puisse le retenir Edward se jeta sur Jacob. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et lui rendit les coups qu'il recevait. Je restais un moment paralysée par la peur à les regarder se battre sans rien faire. Jusqu'à ce que je vis le poing de Jacob s'abattre sur le visage d'Edward.  
>-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait arrêtez-vous ! Vous êtes fous ! Criais-je désemparée les larmes aux yeux.<br>Après quelques minutes deux vigiles sont venus les séparer avant de les jeter hors du magasin. Je craignais qu'une fois à l'extérieur ils ne continuent leur bagarre alors je pris rapidement la main d'Edward pour le diriger vers la voiture et retourner à la maison de ses parents.

-Aieuh ! Se plaignit Edward tandis que je le soignais sur le canapé de ses parents.  
>-Ca veut jouer les durs mais dès qu'on soigne un petit bobo ça fait sa chochotte. Me moquais-je.<br>-Tu n'as pas besoin d'appuyer si fort ! grogna-t-il.  
>-Et tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer à l'homme des cavernes en te jetant sur Jacob.<br>-Il te manquait de respect ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse que je laisse dire ?  
>-Oui. Il te cherchait tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu. Surtout avec Jacob.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
>Je ne répondis rien mais haussai simplement les épaules.<br>-Tu penses que je ne fais pas le poids face à Jacob ? Se vexa –t-il.  
>-Je dois répondre ? Il se renfrogna. Edward sérieusement…<br>-Oh mon dieu mon bébé ! Me coupa Esmée qui venait d'entré dans le salon avec Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé. S'affola-t-elle en se précipitant sur son fils pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.  
>-C'est rien. Soupira celui-ci.<br>-Rien ? S'écria-t-elle. Mon fils rentre à la maison avec une chemise à moitié déchirée, un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre en sang mais ce n'est rien.  
>-Je vais bien juste une petite discussion avec un vieil ami.<br>-Qui est ce vieil ami ? Demanda Carlisle en l'examinant à son tour.  
>-Jacob… Soufflais-je voyant qu'Edward ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.<br>-Bien tes blessures sont superficiels, d'ici quelques jours on ne verra pratiquement plus rien. Dit Carlisle en se redressant. Et si vous nous racontiez ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carlisle prenant place dans le fauteuil face à nous suivit d'Esmée.  
>Edward prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.<br>-Bella et moi sommes ensemble… Il me prit la main et exerça une petite pression pour me rassurer. On s'aime. Continua -t-il en me souriant.  
>Timidement je lui rendis son sourire avant de doucement tourner la tête dans la direction de ses parents. Esmée nous fit un tendre sourire ce qui me rassura puis je regardais son mari qui lui nous regardait d'un air sérieux.<br>-Que fais-tu d'Alice ?  
>-Nous avons rompus.<br>-Depuis quand ?  
>-La nuit dernière. Répondit Edward mal à l'aise.<br>-Comment le vit-elle ?  
>-Mal. Il soupira. Elle ne l'a pas appris dans les meilleures conditions.<br>-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Esmée doucement. Je baissais la tête honteuse.  
>-Elle est rentrée plus tôt de son voyage et… Elle… Enfin elle… Hésita-t-il.<br>-Vous a surpris. Termina son père.  
>-Oui. Grimaça Edward.<br>-Oh Edward… Gémissait sa mère en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
>-Je sais je m'en veux. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça.<br>-On avait prévus de le lui annoncer à son retour. Intervenais-je.  
>-Et depuis combien de temps votre relation dure-t-elle ? Demanda Carlisle.<br>-Quelques mois.  
>-Tu veux dire que ça fait des mois que vous nous mentez ? Des mois que tu trompes Alice ? Je pensais qu'on t'avait mieux éduqué que ça. Où sont passée tes valeurs ?<br>Entendre tout ça de la bouche de Carlisle me fit me sentir encore plus honteuse et plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais blessé mon amie, à quel point j'étais une mauvaise personne. Sans vraiment le vouloir je sentis les larmes coulé silencieusement sur mes joues.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je sais très bien que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. S'énerva Edward à mes côtés, je resserrais ma main dans la sienne. On a essayé de lutter contre nos sentiments en vain. Tu ne te souviens pas cet été à quel point tu me trouvais changé, tu disais que je ressemblai à un zombie, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on avait arrêté de se voir. Je suis amoureux de Bella, alors oui j'aurais dû faire autrement, rompre immédiatement avec Alice dès que j'ai vu que mes sentiments pour Bella étaient bien plus fort que je ne le pensais, mais en aucun cas je regrette notre histoire. J'ai été amoureux d'elle bien avant de rencontrer Alice.<br>-Quoi ? S'étonna Carlisle.  
>-Je te l'avais bien dit. Lui sourit Esmée.<br>-Tu le savais ? Demanda Edward surpris.  
>-Evidemment. Je voyais la façon dont tu la regardais, vous étiez très proche mais quand tu nous as présenté Alice je me suis dit que tu avais tourné la page.<br>-Je le pensais aussi. Je suis sortie avec Alice parce que Bella ne voulait pas de moi puis elle s'est mise avec Jacob et avec le temps je me suis convaincu que j'aimais Alice et plus Bella.  
>Je le regardais surprise. Bien sûr je savais qu'il avait eu le béguin pour moi à une époque mais je pensais que ce n'était pas sérieux voilà pourquoi j'avais refusé de me mettre en couple avec lui. Je ne voulais pas briser une si belle amitié pour une amourette de lycéens.<br>-Bien sûr je n'approuve pas la façon dont votre couple s'est formé et j'ai de la peine pour Alice, mais si vous êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Sourit Esmée.  
>-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Continua Edward nerveux. Evidemment quand Alice nous a surpris, elle a mis Bella à la porte et alors que nous étions sur le point de partir Alice m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.<br>-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Esmée en prenant la main de son mari.  
>-Ok… Soupira Carlisle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Qu'allez-vous faire ?<br>-Je vais soutenir Alice et je ne la laisserai pas tomber. C'est sûr que ça va être compliqué mais je tiens à être dans la vie de ce bébé. Je veux qu'il connaisse son père.  
>-Comment Alice voit les choses ? Demanda sa mère.<br>-Aucune idée. Elle refuse de me parler pour le moment. J'espère que si je lui laisse quelques jours de tranquillité elle acceptera d'en discuter.  
>-Quelle histoire. Soupira Carlisle en se levant. Mais je suis heureux que tu prennes tes responsabilités mon fils. Il tendit les bras vers Edward et celui-ci se leva pour une étreinte chaleureuse.<br>Je me levai et Esmée me prit dans ses bras.  
>-Tout va bien aller Bella, me chuchota-t-elle. J'hochais la tête espérant qu'elle ait raison.<br>Elle me relâcha et se fut au tour de Carlisle de me prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle rejoignait les bras de mon petit ami.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir déçu Carlisle. Dis-je la voix chevrotante essayant de retenir mes larmes.<br>-Tu ne m'as pas déçu Bella. J'ai juste été surpris. Tu faisais déjà partie de la famille pour nous et rien n'a changé au contraire. Je suis heureux que mon fils ait trouvé son bonheur avec toi.  
>-Merci.<br>Il m'embrassa la joue avant d'arracher sa femme des bras de son fils et ils annoncèrent qu'ils allaient préparer le dîner. Edward s'approcha doucement de moi en souriant et me prit dans ses bras posant son front contre le mien.  
>-Bienvenue dans la famille. Je rigolai et l'embrassais tendrement. Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Dit-il en essuyant mes larmes du bout des doigts. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Ben quoi ? Ça aurait pu être pire. Il haussa les épaules et doucement je reposasi mes lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentis et mes élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortis en toute hâte. Je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires dans ma sacoche quand je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille.  
>-Salut toi. Souffla la voix de mon amoureux dans mon oreille. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire et vinrent frôler mon cou. Que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais déjeuner ?<br>-Mmmmh. Gémis-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière la posant sur son épaule pour lui laisser plus d'espace.  
>-Je sais que tu ne reprends qu'à 15h. Moi je reprends à 14h ce qui nous laisse deux bonnes heures et je suis sûr qu'on aura même assez de temps pour un dessert. Me dit-il suggestivement.<br>Je me retournai dans ses bras et mis les miens derrière son cou jouant avec quelque mèches de ses cheveux.  
>-J'aurais vraiment adoré ça… Mais tu oublies que j'ai prévu de déjeuner chez Rosalie.<br>-Tu ne peux pas annuler ? Me supplia-t-il en me faisant ses yeux de cocker.  
>-Désolée mais j'ai vraiment envie de la voir ça fait depuis nouvel an que je ne l'ai pas vue, Jasper sera là aussi.<br>-Raison de plus pour annuler. Grogna-t-il.  
>-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Souris-je flattée.<br>-Pas du tout ! Se défendit-il.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-La dernière fois que tu as passé du temps avec lui je vous ai surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, autant dire que ça ne m'a pas plu.  
>-Je te l'ai dit il me consolait. Nous avions arrêté de nous voir et j'étais triste et lui aussi d'ailleurs…<br>-C'est bon vas-y. Me coupa-t-il.  
>-Je t'aime. Je lui pris la main et la posait à hauteur de mon cœur. Il n'appartient qu'à toi.<br>Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage. Doucement il fit descendre sa main sur mon sein qu'il pressa me faisant gémir.  
>-Et lui aussi m'appartient ?<br>-Tout mon corps t'appartient. Soufflais-je.  
>Sans attendre il se jeta sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa langue bataillait avec force avec la mienne. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et il prit mes fesses en coupe puis il me souleva, je croisais mes jambes dans son dos mes mains toujours dans ses cheveux. Alors que je commençais à me frotter honteusement contre lui, oubliant que nous étions toujours au lycée dans une salle de classe, il stoppa le baiser et me reposa au sol. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits.<br>-Mon corps et mon coeur t'appartiennent également. Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris heureuse.  
>-Comment va ton œil ? Lui demandais-je en effleurant doucement la marque violette qui entourait son œil gauche.<br>-Très bien je ne sens plus rien. J'appuyai un peu plus fort le faisant grimacer.  
>-Tu disais ? Souris-je.<br>-Tu es diabolique. Je rigolai et l'embrassais tendrement.  
>-Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard.<br>-D'accord je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Vingt minutes plus tard je sonnais à la porte de l'appartement d'Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.  
>-Salut ma belle. Elle m'embrassa chaleureusement sur les joues avant de me laisser entrer. Tu arrives juste à temps, les lasagnes sont prêtes.<br>-Génial je meurs de faim. Salut Jasper. Je l'embrassais et m'installais à ses côtés. Comment vas-tu ?  
>-Bien et toi ?<br>-Très bien. Lui souris-je.  
>Rosalie revint avec le plat de lasagne dans les mains et nous servit à chacun une part.<br>-Tu n'as pas attrapé froid à cause de l'autre soir ? Demanda Jasper alors que nous commencions à entamer le repas que nous avait préparé sa sœur.  
>-Non comme tu vois.<br>-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrogea mon amie.  
>-Oh rien j'ai juste croisé Bella en pleine nuit en train de marcher vers chez ses parents avec presque rien sur le dos. Tu es vraiment taré. Rigola-t-il en me regardant.<br>-Avec ce froid ? S'exclama Rosalie.  
>-Oui disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre mon manteau.<br>-Pourquoi ça ?  
>-Alice est rentrée plus tôt que prévu.<br>-Et alors… je ne vois pas… commença-t-elle. Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle…  
>-Si. Répondis-je en me concentrant sur mon assiette.<br>-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrogea Jasper perdu.  
>Rosalie et moi nous lançâmes un regard puis je soupirais et regardai Jasper.<br>-Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Lâchai-je.  
>-Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?<br>-Un petit moment.  
>-Oh je vois. Et si je t'ai trouvé au bord de la route…<br>-Alice m'a foutu dehors après nous avoir surpris dans une situation compromettante.  
>-Ouah !<br>-Mais Edward est resté avec elle ? Me demanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.  
>-Oui…<br>-Oh le con ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
>-Non, non ! M'empressai-je de dire. Il voulait partir avec moi d'ailleurs il m'a suivit dès que j'ai franchis la porte.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? S'impatienta Rosalie.  
>-Elle est enceinte.<br>-Quoi ! Je crus voir Rosalie regarder son frère discrètement, qui lui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. Et est-ce qu'il a décidé de rester avec elle après cette nouvelle ?  
>-Non. Nous sommes ensemble. C'est moi qui l'est convaincu de rester là-bas ce soir-là pour qu'ils en discutent, mais Alice refuse d'en parler et l'évite.<br>-Et comment va-t-elle ? Me demanda Jasper la mine soucieuse.  
>-Mal je suppose. Comme tu t'en doute je suis la dernière personne qu'elle aimerait voir.<br>-Oui, je suppose.  
>-Tout va bien Jasper ? M'inquiètais-je.<br>-Oui, oui.  
>Nous finissions le repas en évitant le sujet d'Alice. Après avoir débarrassé la table et mis la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé mettant les informations en bruit de fond.<br>-Je vais chercher le dessert. Nous dit Rosalie au même moment la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.  
>-Va répondre, je m'occupe du dessert si tu veux. Proposai-je.<br>-Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
>-Bien sûr que non.<br>-J'ai fait une salade de fruits, elle est dans le frigo. Il faudrait juste la mettre dans les coupelles si tu veux bien.  
>-D'accord.<br>J'allais rejoindre la cuisine et sortit la salade de fruits du frigo et la posais sur le plan de travail où se trouvaient les coupelles. Je remplis chaque coupelle et les disposais sur un plateau pour que ce soit plus pratique a transporter jusqu'au salon. Je remettais tout juste le saladier à la place où je l'avais trouvé quand Rosalie me rejoignit le visage désolé.  
>-Il y a un problème ?<br>-Alice est là. M'annonça-t-elle.  
>-Oh d'accord. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je pense que je vais y aller.<br>-Mais non je t'ai invité à déjeuner…  
>-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me voir bien au contraire. Et elle est mal je pense qu'elle a besoin de parlé à quelqu'un de tout ce qui lui arrive.<br>-D'accord.  
>Je l'a serrai dans mes bras et allais ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Jasper se fit entendre.<br>-Tu es enceinte ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'ai le droit de savoir !  
>-Non tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça ! Cria à son tour Alice.<br>-Es-tu sûr qu'il est d'Edward il pourrait aussi être le mien ! Je me figeai et regardai Rosalie qui baissa la tête.  
>-Non, il n'est pas de toi !<br>-Comment le sais-tu ! Dis-moi comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre !  
>-Parce que je ne suis pas enceinte d'accord ! Il n'y a pas de bébé !<p>

Et voilà alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes et tous ses encouragements que vous me laissez.

Un énorme merci à ma correctrice _**DeMoNyUuki **_ pour le temps que tu consacres à mes chapitres pleins de fautes.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite.

Je vous embrasse

Vanouille


	17. Chaptire 17

**Chapitre 17.**

Je restais la main figée sur la poignée de la porte en entendant les paroles d'Alice.  
>Elle n'était pas enceinte ! Je n'en revenais pas du mensonge qu'elle avait inventé dans l'espoir surement de retenir Edward auprès d'elle et certainement aussi dans le but de me faire du mal.<br>Et que venait de dire Jasper ? Il pensait que ce bébé pouvait être le sien. Alice et Jasper avait une liaison ? Est-ce pour ça qu'Alice le déteste à ce point ? Mais depuis quand se voyaient-ils en cachette ?  
>Je tournais mon regard vers Rosalie qui comme moi ne bougeait plus, les yeux exorbités. Soudain je me souvenais des regards noirs qu'elle lançait ces derniers temps à Alice, les piques et les sous-entendus qu'elle balançait. Je me souvenais de ses paroles au nouvel an quand elle nous avait surpris Edward et moi : « Elle est loin d'être innocente. ». Est-il possible qu'elle soit au courant de cette liaison ?<br>J'allais lui poser la question quand les cris d'Alice et Jasper me rappelèrent leurs présences dans la pièce à côté. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'ouvris brusquement la porte les trouvant l'un et l'autre debout au milieu du salon, Alice le regardait d'un œil noir tandis que les traits de Jasper étaient peinés en entendant cette dernière lui crier que jamais elle n'aurait eu l'envie d'avoir un enfant avec lui.  
>Quand ils entendirent le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir ils se lâchèrent du regard pour m'observer. Je vis tout d'abord la surprise sur le visage d'Alice mais elle fut vite remplacée par une expression de haine. S'il y a quelques heures encore se regard m'aurait touché, peiné, maintenant au contraire il ne me faisait absolument plus rien. J'affrontais son regard en espérant lui transmettre toute la haine et la rage que j'éprouvais pour elle en cet instant.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ! Cracha-t-elle en direction de Rosalie qui était à mes côtés.  
>-Rosalie m'a invitée pour le déjeuner en quoi ça te regarde ? Lui dis-je sur le même ton.<br>-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça ! Tu es censée être mon amie ! Je suis celle qui va mal, celle qui a été trahie ! C'est moi qui devrais être ici pas cette traitresse !  
>Je vis Rosalie ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier mais je la coupais avant. J'avais besoin de sortir la rage que j'avais contre elle.<br>-Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite Alice ! Celle qui a été trahie ?! Tu te fou de moi ! J'étais derrière cette porte et je n'ai pas loupé une miette de ta discussion avec Jasper. Je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux. Arrête de jouer la victime et d'essayer de culpabiliser Rosalie !  
>-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui ce passe entre Jasper et moi ! Et même si nous avions eu une liaison, je n'ai pas couché avec le mec de ma meilleure amie moi !<br>-Peut-être pas mais tu as fait pire en mentant sur une soit disant grossesse. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le garder ? Pour me blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour inventer une chose pareille ?  
>-Oh c'est vrai tu es sainte Isabella, la parfaite Isabella !<br>-Je ne prétends pas être parfaite mais en tout cas je ne suis pas cinglée !  
>-Espèce de garce !<br>Avant que je ne puisse réagir son poing avait atterrit sur ma joue et je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir pour lui rendre les coups. Sans vraiment que je ne réalise, nous étions en train de nous battre. Nos poings volaient, des cheveux étaient tirés, des vêtements déchirés, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Jasper ne nous arrêtent nous attrapant toutes deux par la taille.  
>-Calmez-vous ! Nous dit sévèrement Jasper tout en maintenant Alice loin de moi alors qu'elle se débattait entre ses bras.<br>-Tu n'es qu'une sale trainée ! Continua-t-elle dans ma direction.  
>-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes Alice. Lui dit fermement Jasper.<br>Elle regarda Rosalie avec des yeux implorants mais celle-ci détourna le regard.  
>-Je vois elle vous a tous retourné contre moi. Tu es fière de toi Isabella ? Tu as réussi ton coup ? Je suis toute seule maintenant. Me lança-t-elle avec hargne.<br>-Tu as réussi ça toute seule Alice. Lui répondis-je.  
>Jasper l'accompagna à la porte et quand celle-ci fut refermée il posa son front contre le bois en expirant fortement.<br>-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda doucement Rosalie en posant une main sur son épaule.  
>-Oui. Souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers nous. Je crois que je te dois une explication. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.<br>-Tu n'es pas obligé de…  
>-Si. Me coupa-t-il.<p>

Une heure plus tard je courrais dans les couloirs du lycée pour voir Edward. Pour lui raconter tout ce que j'avais appris pendant le déjeuner.  
>J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la salle des profs que j'ouvris à la hâte toute essoufflée.<br>-Elle n'est pas enceinte ! M'exclamais-je hilare.  
>Edward assis sur une chaise de bureau occupé à corriger quelques copies releva la tête et me regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Je ne fis pas attention aux regards des autres professeurs présents dans la salle me regardant comme si j'étais folle.<br>-Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as été agressée ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet en se relevant rapidement pour me rejoindre.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non.<br>Il toucha ma pommette ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur. J'émis un petit cri.  
>-Que s'est-il passé Bella ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu te trouves ?<br>Je jetais un œil sur le miroir accroché au mur à côté de moi et grimaçai en voyant mes cheveux en pagaille. Un bleu violacé colorait ma joue gauche. Mon chemisier était déchiré et quelques boutons manquaient. Heureusement que je portais un débardeur dessous.  
>Je reportais mon regard sur Edward en haussant les épaules.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'est pas enceinte ! Lui souris-je heureuse.  
>-De qui parles-tu ?<br>-D'Alice ! M'exclamais-je avec évidence.  
>-Viens. Me dit-il.<br>Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans une salle de classe vide avant d'en fermer la porte. Il me tira une chaise avant de s'assoir lui-même en face de moi.  
>-Je t'écoute.<br>-Je déjeunais tranquillement avec Rosalie et Jasper et à un moment je suis allée dans la cuisine chercher le dessert quand la sonnette a retentit. J'ai entendu Jasper crier et d'un coup la voix d'Alice s'est élevée en disant que ce n'était pas son bébé car elle a menti, qu'elle n'est pas enceinte.  
>-Je…<br>-Elle n'est pas enceinte Edward ! Tu te rends compte ! Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais heureuse avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Oh mon dieu je suis tellement soulagée ! Il me serra fort contre lui et sans que je ne puisse les retenir les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.  
>-Bella ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta-t-il en touchant avec précaution mon visage. Je fis non de la tête. Pourquoi tu pleures ?<br>-Edward, je… je suis si heureuse… tellement… soulagée. Hoquetais-je. Savoir qu'elle attendait ton enfant alors que… alors que j'avais perdu le nôtre. Il y aurait toujours eu ce bébé entre vous un lien qui vous aurait uni pour toujours…  
>-Bella, même si elle avait vraiment été enceinte ça n'aurait rien changé entre nous ? Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée. C'est toi que j'aime.<br>-Je sais. Je le sais mais j'avais tellement peur. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer ça. De comment me comporter face à tout ça. Comment te soutenir et comment trouver ma place.  
>-Tu as été formidable Bella. Tu auras toujours ta place à mes côtés.<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<br>Nous sommes restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous embrassant tendrement. Edward effaça chacune de mes larmes.  
>-Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cet état ? Me demanda-t-il.<br>-Oh…euh… je me suis battue avec Alice. Dis-je penaude.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Elle a dit toutes ces choses, toutes ces méchancetés. J'étais en colère je lui ai dit qu'elle était cinglée et elle s'est jetée sur moi. Jasper et Rosalie nous ont séparées.  
>-Je ne te pensais pas si violente. Se moqua-t-il.<br>-Je ne le suis pas, je me suis juste défendue. Mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait un bien fou.  
>-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça.<br>J'haussai les épaules.  
>-Pour te garder. Ou peut-être qu'elle pensait que tu me quitterais et qu'elle réussirait à me blesser comme ça.<br>Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et je me laissais allée contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je relevai la tête pour l'observé. Il était dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés.  
>-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demandais-je en caressant les plis de son front.<br>-A une phrase que tu m'as dite. Enfin plutôt une phrase qu'Alice a dit.  
>-Laquelle ?<br>-Que ce n'est pas le bébé de Jasper.  
>-Ah ça…<br>-Tu sais quelque chose ?  
>Je soupirais avant de lâcher :<br>-Alice et Jasper ont eu une liaison.

Deux heures plus tôt.  
>-Viens t'assoir. Me proposa Jasper.<br>Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, Rosalie à mes côtés tandis que Jasper se mis en face de moi.  
>-J'ai rencontré Alice lors d'un de ses voyages à New-York il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'étais en boite avec des amis quand je l'ai aperçue. Elle dansait avec un groupe de filles, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Je l'ai observé rire et danser pendant plus d'une heure avant de rejoindre la piste avec mes amis. Nous nous sommes approchés de son groupe et avons dansé tous ensemble. Plus tard nous avons tous bu un verre et j'en ai profité pour échanger quelques mots avec elle. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Non seulement elle était très belle mais drôle et intelligente. Elle revenait d'un défilé c'était une vrai pile électrique.<br>-C'était son premier défilé à New-York. Soufflais-je. Edward y avait assisté pour la soutenir.  
>-Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant la soirée pourtant.<br>-Il a juste assisté au défilé. Alice m'avait appelé pour me raconter comment ça s'était passé. J'entendais Edward se plaindre et elle lui a dit de rester à l'hôtel se reposer. Il était malade ce jour-là. Est-ce que ça s'est passé ce jour-là ?  
>-Non, on a juste rigolé et parlé toute la soirée. Je l'ai revu deux jours plus tard dans un café. On a bu un verre et échangé nos numéros. On s'envoyait des messages et on s'appelait de temps en temps. J'ai appris à la connaitre et elle me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Je lui ai dit mais elle n'a jamais répondu à mes avances. Quand on s'est recroisé quelques semaines plus tard je l'ai embrassée mais elle m'a repoussé en me disant qu'elle était prise et qu'elle aimait son copain.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? Ai-je demandée impatiente.  
>-Je l'appréciais vraiment et elle aussi, alors nous sommes resté en contact et quand elle venait sur New-York on trouvait toujours un moment pour se voir. Mais elle m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait que de l'amitié entre nous rien de plus. Ca me convenait et un soir je l'ai invité à dîner chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé peut-être l'alcool mais nous avons couché ensemble. Le matin au réveil elle était déboussolée, elle pleurait et s'en voulait. Elle est partie sans un mot. Je savais qu'elle serait à New-York pendant deux semaines et je voulais arranger la situation, alors je l'ai appelé pour qu'on s'explique pour qu'elle ne mette pas toute la faute sur elle mais elle ne me répondait jamais.<br>-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas à mes appels. J'ai réussi à la joindre deux jours plus tard on était tous mort d'inquiétude. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur son chargeur et qu'elle a fini par en racheté un.  
>-Oui sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit vu qu'elle ne répondait pas à mes appels je me suis rendu à son hôtel. Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle a voulu refermer la porte mais je l'en ai empêché, elle était furieuse mais j'ai tenu bon. Je voulais vraiment qu'on en discute. Mais encore une fois…<br>-Vous avez couché ensemble. Le coupais-je. Il a hoché la tête. Et c'est à partir de là que vous avez commencé à vous voir… Conclus-je.  
>-Oui. Dès qu'elle venait à New-York on se voyait, tout allait très bien entre nous. Puis j'ai décidé de venir ici pour Rosalie mais aussi pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'espéré quand venant j'arriverais à la convaincre de quitté son copain pour moi.<br>-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.  
>-Pas vraiment non. Un soir Rosalie voulait absolument me présenter ses amis alors j'ai accepté de venir ce soir-là en boite. Evidemment j'ignorais qu'Alice serait là, je n'avais aucune idée qu'elles se connaissaient. J'ai été surpris de la trouver là mais également heureux, chaque moment que je passais avec elle me comblait. Jusqu'à ce que je vois son regard noir sur moi et la façon dont elle me rejetait.<br>-Je n'ai pas compris la haine qu'elle te vouait dès son premier regard. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça au contraire elle adore faire de nouvelles rencontres, elle est très sociable. Je ne la reconnaissais pas.  
>-Je sais bien. J'ai compris qu'elle avait peur qu'Edward se rende compte de quelque chose. Quand elle est sortie prendre l'air je l'ai suivi pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre que je ne dirais rien mais elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec elle parce que même si elle ne voulait plus de relation avec moi on aurait pu être amis que personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. Mais dans le genre butée on ne fait pas mieux.<br>-Oh oui ! Quand elle a un truc en tête difficile de la faire changer d'avis.  
>-Un jour j'étais avec des amis en soirée et elle était là-bas aussi. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu et j'ai décidé de la ramener. Au début elle me criait dessus mais elle a fini par obtempérer. Arrivé dans la voiture elle m'a sauté dessus, je l'ai repoussé car je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et je ne voulais pas profiter d'elle. Mais la voir pleurer et supplier j'ai craqué. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant l'immeuble je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait quitter Edward mais elle est devenue hystérique, impossible de la calmer.<br>-Je me souviens de cette nuit. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.  
>-Après ça on s'est évité comme la peste jusqu'à il y a deux mois environ où je l'ai vu marché dans la rue en pleurant. Je me suis approché et pour une fois elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait seule qu'Edward ne la touchait plus, elle pensait ne plus être désirable. Je lui ai prouvé le contraire. Avant de partir elle m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois, qu'elle voulait arranger les choses avec Edward.<br>-Vous ne vous êtes plus vu après ça ?  
>-Seulement en groupe. J'ai bien tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois. Je voyais bien qu'elle était triste mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Notre dernière discussion était le soir du nouvel an c'est là que j'ai compris que je n'arriverais pas à la convaincre de rester avec moi. Rosalie a été d'un grand soutien. Dit-il en lui souriant.<br>-Tu le savais ? Lui ai-je demandé en me tournant vers elle alors que j'avais oublié sa présence à mes côtés.  
>-Je l'ai deviné. Je savais qu'il voyait une fille, je lui demandais sans cesse qu'il me la présente jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'elle n'était pas libre. Evidemment je lui ai fait la moral et je ne voulais plus qu'il m'en parle mais quand j'ai vu le comportement d'Alice j'ai su, et il me l'a confirmé. M'expliqua-t-elle.<br>-J'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et je fais confiance à ma sœur.  
>-L'aimes-tu ? Lui demandais-je.<br>-Ca n'a plus d'importance. Souffla-t-il avec douleur.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux ébahis.  
>-Wouah ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'y ai vu que du feu. J'ai toujours trouvé le comportement d'Alice envers Jasper bizarre mais je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.<br>-Moi non plus.  
>Il se mit à rire.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
>-Je repense à la scène qu'elle nous a fait alors qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose.<br>-Oui c'est dingue hein. Mais elle a raison sur une chose.  
>-Laquelle ?<br>-Elle n'a pas volé le mec de sa meilleure amie. Je suis affreuse.  
>-Bella…<br>-Je sais. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir accepté tes sentiments quand nous étions ados ça aurait évité tellement de souffrance.  
>-Peut-être qu'on ne s'aimerait pas autant aujourd'hui. Ne regrette rien.<br>-Jasper m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Il était si triste.  
>-Il trouvera le bonheur lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je soupirai. Tu es prête ?<br>-Prête à quoi ?  
>-Il est temps de vivre notre amour pleinement, et on va commencer par trouver du mobilier pour notre chez nous.<br>Je me relevais en toute hâte et le tirais par le bras en lui disant de se dépêcher. Mon impatience le fit rire.  
>Nous allions enfin vivre notre amour librement sans plus aucun obstacle.<p>

Désolée pour l'attente mais voilà le chapitre et là.

Comme vous vous en doutez la fin est proche il ne reste plus que l'épilogue.

Un grand merci à ma béta _**DeMoNyUuki **_pour son aide et le temps qu'elle m'accorde.

A très bientôt pour la suite.

Je vous embrasse.

Vanouille.


End file.
